


Wicked Memory

by triumphmusic1980



Series: Call Me Home [2]
Category: Avantasia, Avantasia (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Gabriel is forced to come to terms with his past mistakes while his friends learn some new things about him that he never intended for them to know. Things go wrong, and it's a race against the clock to set them right before it's too late.
Series: Call Me Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998469
Comments: 42
Kudos: 2





	1. Into the Light

“So…what are you doing with these?” Gabriel asked, eying the various boxes of complex looking tech and old experiments of Aaron’s.

“These are all the failed experiments that I’m deeming too dangerous to keep around.” Aaron said, picking up a smaller remote-looking device. Another temporal dimensional conduct device. He set the half-broken remote on the table.

“You worked so hard on some of these…” Enty said, eying the odd clock-looking machine in an open box. Aaron quickly ran over and slammed the lid shut, his eyes wide.

“Yes, yes, yes, but they ended up being more trouble than they’re worth!” Aaron exclaimed, pulling the box away from a confused Enty.

“What are you going to do with them?” Scarecrow asked, lifting another box over to the pile. Aaron let out a sigh.

“As much as I’d like to keep them and explore just what the universe is capable of, they keep putting you all in danger. I don’t want to just dismantle them, as it would be too tempting to fix them. I’m going to destroy them all for good.”

“Aww…but all your hard work…” Enty said, eying the small pile of boxes.

“ _Was_ educational, and I already have learned way more than I ever hoped to learn in such a short amount of time. I’m going to focus on less…troublesome inventions from now on.”

“Sounds boring.” Scarecrow said, picking up a clock and examining it. Aaron gave a nervous scoff.

“If you had to deal with some of the things I’ve dealt with, you wouldn’t say that…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Aaron said, closing another box. He had all the dimensional machines, the translator, the time manipulators, any device that created a problem that was almost too big to solve. He wasn’t going to lose his friends because of a stupid mistake on his end.

He was starting over.

“Right, let’s get these to the car…” Aaron said, grabbing a few of the small boxes. The others joined and eventually they had every container packed into the car. Aaron smiled and slammed the trunk shut.

“You really sure about this? You have this…thing about wasting time, and you spent so long on those…” Scarecrow said, eying the car. Aaron just held his hands up defensively.

“No, no, I am sure. And no time was lost! I learned great things through these devices, and I also learned lessons. All valuable information.” Aaron said, walking to the driver’s side of the car. “I just want these behind me.” He said pulling the car door open. “Crow, you wanna help?” Aaron said, climbing into the car. Scarecrow gave a small laugh then nodded.

“Sure, sure, whatever.” He said, walking to the passenger’s side. Aaron leaned out his door and looked to Gabriel and Enty.

“You two stay here, and don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone!” Aaron said, pulling his door closed. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and nodded as Enty waved them off.

“We’ll be fiiine.” Gabriel said, heading back into the house, Enty following.

“Wanna do something?” Enty said, hoping today wouldn’t be boring. Gabriel pondered the thought.

“Hm. Sure, why not. What do you wanna do?”

“Let’s try Scarecrow’s game! Try and get better at it so he doesn’t get as frustrated when we play.” Enty said, running towards the TV. Gabriel let out a sigh.

“Sure, sure. But I don’t know how to turn on the TV…”

“We need the remote…” Enty said, looking around the living room, but to no avail. He didn’t see the device anywhere.

“That’s the rectangle thing, right?” Gabriel said, lost in thought. Enty nodded as he lifted the couch cushion.

“Oh! I think I found one of Crow’s firecrackers…” Enty said as he held up a small firework that was hiding in the couch. “I’ll give that to him later…” He said, pocketing the small explosive.

“I think Aaron had the remote in the basement…” Gabriel said, thinking back to earlier today. Enty shrugged with a smile and followed Gabriel into the basement. They looked around a bit when Gabriel saw a rectangular device on the coffee table.

“Ah! Here it is!” He said, picking up the…somewhat odd-looking device. But it was rectangular and had the many buttons on it. It must be the remote. Gabriel and Enty headed back upstairs, stopping before the TV.

“Do you know how to turn it on?” Enty asked, looking over Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel turned the device over in his hands.

“Isn’t it…the big one?” Gabriel said, thinking back. Enty just shrugged. Gabriel shrugged as well and held the remote close to his eye so he could see the various tiny buttons. “I think it’s this o-” Gabriel started, but was cut off as a loud ringing sound erupted from the remote when he had hit the button. He dropped the device and covered his ears as a blinding light appeared around him and Enty, causing their world to fade away into the light.


	2. Caught in Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Enty end up somewhere they do not want to be. Gabriel has to make some quick decisions.

_Gabriel kneeled in front of the alter of the holy chapel. Dark green light shone around him from the evening sun shining through the stained-glass windows around him. Gabriel shook in place, staring at the ground, fear taking over his mind. He had made a grave error. He had never angered Jakob before. What has he done? What has he brought upon himself? And more importantly…had he just condemned Anna’s fate with his foolishness?_

_Before he could continue his thoughts, the doors of the chapel slammed open. Jakob entered with several men behind him, mercenaries, come to arrest Gabriel for what he has done. Gabriel scurried to his feet and backed away but was quickly apprehended by the guards._

_“Jakob, please, I am sorry! Forgive me, it won’t happen again, I promise! Jakob!” Gabriel yelled as he was dragged away out the doors. Gabriel tried to break free, but he felt one of the guards hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough and hunch over as they dragged him away._

_“You have broken holy law by the order of the church. May God have mercy on your soul.” The guard sneered, pulling the carriage door open. Gabriel felt himself be lifted and roughly thrown into the carriage. He got one last glimpse of the sunlight before the carriage doors slammed shut, casting his vision into suffocating darkness._

_~_

Gabriel stumbled as solid ground reappeared beneath his feet. He fell backwards with a thud, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. He huddled in on himself as he covered his ears, the ringing still drilling away inside his mind, causing a harsh pain to erupt behind his eyes. He kept his eyes squeezed shut for a few minutes as the horrid sensation began to fade. A touch on his shoulder began to draw him back to reality as he felt someone shake him. The sounds of the world around him began to flood his ears.

“…riel! Gabriel! Please wake up! Are you ok?!”

Gabriel blinked a few times as a bright sunlight blinded him. He turned over and hid his face from the piercing light that only made his headache worse. He felt someone pull him backwards and eventually he felt himself enter shade, the light easing off his eyes.

“It is bright out there…I wish I had my sunglasses…”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness away from his vision. He saw a smiling Enty sitting across from him.

“Yay! You’re alright!” Enty yelled, running forward to hug his dazed friend. Gabriel gave a small laugh and hugged his friend back before pulling away. His headache was fading.

“Wh-where are we?” Gabriel said softly, the sunny world coming into focus. He saw they were beneath a tree by an old dirt road. They looked to be in…the countryside somewhere. He didn’t see a house for miles. One direction was wooded forest, and the other some open grassy fields. There wasn’t a cloud in the wide-open sky above them.

“No idea…it’s peaceful though!” Enty said, shielding his eyes as he looked around. The sun was harsh today. Gabriel paused a moment and took in the sight and the sounds.

It…it was quiet. Very quiet.

Gabriel hadn’t heard natural silence like this since he was in his own world…

“We…we were just in the living room…” Gabriel muttered, feeling the soft green grass beneath him. He was defiantly outside somewhere. A cool breeze blew through, carrying the smell of the forest on the wind. It was clean here.

“I know! But now we’re…wherever here is!” Enty said brightly, his eyes still covered with his hands. Gabriel sighed and pulled off his shawl, handing it to Enty.

“Use this, Enty…” He said warmly as Enty took the gray fabric with a smile.

“Thank you!” Enty said happily, putting the fabric above his head to block out the light. He blinked and looked around. “This place is pretty!” He said, taking in the sight. He could see various wildflowers lining the old road in vivid color.

“Indeed, but…we don’t know _where_ we are…”

“Could the TV remote have done this?”

“The…the TV remote…” Gabriel said, recalling the odd device. He had found it in the basement…but Aaron had packed up all his odd devices…there’s no way it was one of his…was it?

“Yeah, when you hit the button everything went all…wooshy.”

“Oh, God…the _TV remote_ …” Gabriel said, holding his arms closer to himself.

“What?”

“I think that may have been one of Aaron’s experiments he left behind…”

“Ah. That would explain things…” Enty said, looking around.

“I…God, I couldn’t tell! I had no idea!” Gabriel cried, his heart rate picking up. He looked around them. He didn’t see the device anywhere. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he realized…he had dropped the remote.

They were stuck here.

_They were stuck here!_

Gabriel let out a shrill cry as he hunched over and gripped his hair, panic strangling his heart tightly.

“G-Gabriel, it’s ok!”

“ _NO!_ No, it’s not!” Gabriel cried, tears falling from his eyes. “I dropped the remote! We have no way home! We’re stuck here! We…we’re gonna _die_ here…” He cried, his eyes widening. Gabriel was close to hyperventilating when he felt Enty wrap his arms around him.

“Aaron will find us! It’ll be ok!” He said, holding the shaking Gabriel tighter. Gabriel just closed his eyes and fell into Enty’s embrace.

“We’ll…we’ll never see them again…” Gabriel cried quietly, holding Enty tightly.

“We will, Gabriel, we will!”

“Elderane…he’s in Avantasia…he had no idea…I’ll…I’ll never _see him again…”_ Gabriel whispered, his voice cracking. Enty just pulled Gabriel closer, holding him tight as he shuddered in his grasp.

“Aaron will find us, Gabriel! He has the remote! He’ll figure it out, and we can go home! It’ll be ok!” Enty said softly. Gabriel just took in a deep breath and hid his face in Enty’s shoulder. For a while, the duo just sat there on the grass beneath the tree, staying close. “We have each other!” Enty said softly, holding his friend tight. Gabriel smiled slightly at the thought.

They did have each other.

~

For a few hours, there was no sign of life or any changes. Gabriel and Enty just stood by their tree, hoping Aaron and Scarecrow found them. The wind was silent. The world was silent.

For a while.

Gabriel and Enty felt their hearts skip when a sound filled the air, approaching from the distance. Enty looked on in confusion, but Gabriel…Gabriel knew that sound.

He pulled himself to his feet and approached the road. Sure enough, he was right. A few horse-drawn carriages were traveling down the road, about to pass them. Not carriages from Aaron’s world, no. Gabriel didn’t know how to feel when he saw that these were carriages from _his_ world.

“Who are they?” Enty asked, hiding behind Gabriel as he looked on towards the incoming travelers.

“No idea…they’ll most likely just pass us…there’s probably a town or city that way…” Gabriel said, nodding down the road. Enty just nodded and hung back. Gabriel retreated a few steps as the carriages neared. His nerves shot up when they stopped right before them.

“G-Gabriel…” Enty said, worry in his voice as he hid behind his friend. Gabriel just held his arm out as he blocked Enty.

“D-don’t move…” He said, stepping back. He felt fear begin to strangle his heart when he saw a few people exit the carriages. People dressed in clothes from his own time. Gabriel’s eyes widened in terror at the realization.

They were in _his_ world.

Gabriel swallowed his fear when a tall official-looking man approached him, his eyes looking Gabriel over up and down. The man gave a small laugh.

“Gabriel Layman, I presume?” He asked lightly, causing Gabriel’s panic to skyrocket. Gabriel felt Enty grip the back of his robe tighter in fear.

“I-I…uh…”

“Not even trying to hide, are we?” He said, taking a step forward. Gabriel took a matching step back.

“I-I don’t want any trouble…” Gabriel said, still blocking Enty from view. The man laughed.

“You are outnumbered, you heathen. If you want to get out of this alive, I recommend you cooperate.”

“I don’t understand!” Gabriel yelled, his heart racing. This was bad. This was very bad.

“Allow me to jog your memory…” The man said as he paused intimidatingly before Gabriel. “Gabriel Layman, wanted by the church for heresy, escaping capture, and for being tied to the murder of bailiff Falk von Kronberg.”

Gabriel heard Enty whimper behind him at those words. Gabriel’s eyes widened. The others weren’t supposed to know about these things. They were _never_ supposed to know. Gabriel’s panic only got worse when the man noticed movement behind Gabriel.

“You are not alone, are _yAAH!!!”_ The man yelled upon seeing Enty. The man took a few steps back, his eyes wide as the fearful Enty came out from behind Gabriel. “Guards!” The man screamed, summoning more men over to the frightened duo. Gabriel pulled Enty closer as the mercenaries surrounded them, swords drawn and pointed towards them. Enty let out a fearful whimper and hid his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.

_“DEMON!!!”_ The man screamed, drawing his own sword. He marched towards Enty, intent to kill. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he positioned himself between the man and Enty, holding his arms out defensively.

“S-stop! He’s not a demon!”

“You really have fallen from grace, haven’t you, Layman?” The man sneered, pointing the sword towards Gabriel. “Meddling in witchcraft now, are we?” He said, his voice wavering slightly. Gabriel stood his ground.

“I swear on God, he’s not a demon! Leave him out of this!” Gabriel yelled, fire in his eyes. He was not going to let Enty get killed because of him.

“You _dare_ use the Lord’s name to defend this evil abomination?!” The man yelled, motioning towards the crying Enty. Gabriel took a step back, not moving from in front of Enty. “The demon must be destroyed!”

“He-he’s not a demon! He’s…” Gabriel started nervously. The men glared sharply at him; his sword still drawn. These men were never going to believe him. They will never accept that Enty was harmless. Gabriel had to try something else…

“Well?!” The man said impatiently. Gabriel swallowed his fear down and stood tall before Enty.

“He is not a demon, but a spirit. Your swords would have no effect on him. He is already dead.” Gabriel said, his voice firm. The man just glared at him.

“A…spirit?”

“Yes. I…” Gabriel eyed the confused Enty. “I summoned him. Hence why he looks like me. He is a consultant. Nothing more. You won’t be able to kill him.”

“G-Gabriel…” Enty whispered, clinging to his friend’s robe tighter. Gabriel didn’t look back at him.

“Hm. Prove it.” The man said, his sword lowering slightly. Gabriel took in a breath and turned to face the fearful Enty. He locked eyes with the armed man and waved his hand through Enty’s flames, his hand going right through them.

“See?” Gabriel said, careful not to touch Enty’s human side. The man seemed to believe him as he lowered his sword.

“So…if he is tied to your soul…he will vanish if you perish?” The man said slyly. Gabriel’s eyes widened as his heart stopped.

“W-well, he, uh…”

“Take him away!” The man yelled, turning around. “His trial is long overdue…” He sneered. Gabriel quickly pushed Enty backwards, the flaming man stumbling back to the ground with terrified eyes as he watched the numerous guards grab Gabriel and yank him harshly forward. Gabriel gave one last sympathetic look to Enty before the men shoved him forward, holding his arms behind his back as they dragged him towards the carriages.

“G-Gabriel!” Enty cried brokenly, his shadows flaring wildly as he pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel was able to turn and saw Enty running towards him. He was about to yell for him to stop when a loud bang shook the area, causing Gabriel’s heart to stop.

He watched Enty fly backwards towards the ground, falling limply as he hit the earth. He laid still and didn’t get up, his shadows flickering weakly.

Gabriel looked on in frozen horror with wide and teary eyes as he heard the men laugh around him. He looked over and saw one of the men had a musket, the barrel pointed right at Enty.

He had shot Enty.

“Even spirits fall victim to the bullet…” The man laughed, putting the gun away. Gabriel felt tears stream from his eyes as he watched his lifeless friend lay on the ground, unmoving. Gabriel couldn’t breathe. He tried to break away from the tight grip of the men holding him, but he felt one of them hit his head harshly, causing his ears to ring as he hunched over. He looked back up and saw Enty’s flames getting smaller.

He screamed as he was lifted into the carriage against his will. He tried so hard to fight, but the men’s grip didn’t loosen. He screamed with all he had as he kicked around him, but he only felt another hit against his head, his vision going blurry as he let out a broken cry. He got one last blurred look at the fallen Enty before the carriage doors slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research muskets did exist then~


	3. From Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Scarecrow come home and find things are amiss.

Aaron shut the car door and took in a cleansing breath as he stood in the sunshine outside his house. He and Scarecrow had taken the broken machine parts and disposed of them by the river. He wouldn’t have to deal with any dimensional mishaps or time errors from those devices again. He was starting over.

This didn’t mean he wasn’t going to study these phenomena, but he was going to be much more critical with how he handled it. No more endangering his friends. No more close calls.

No more danger by his hand.

“So…who’s on dinner tonight?” Scarecrow said, stretching as he got out of the car. It really was a beautiful day.

“Ah…Gabe, I think…”

“Nice.”

Aaron walked up to the door and opened it, the duo walking into the quiet house. Aaron went and put his keys in the kitchen as he looked around.

“Geez, where’d they go?” Scarecrow said, noticing the odd silence. Aaron just shrugged.

“Maybe Gabriel is meditating or something.” He said, turning away. Scarecrow sighed and walked up the stairs. Maybe the others would want to try playing the game again…

He froze when he got to Enty’s room. It was empty and the door was open. Odd. Assuming his shadowy friend was with Gabriel, he walked over to Gabriel’s door and knocked softly, pushing the door open.

The room was empty.

“Uhh…” Scarecrow said, confused as he looked around. They…weren’t upstairs. Scarecrow walked downstairs and saw Aaron had gone down to the basement. He leaned into the doorway and hollered down the stairs.

“Uhh…Aaron?” Scarecrow said, looking to the backyard through the glass door. The yard was empty. They weren’t outside.

“Yeah?!”

“Are…are Gabriel or Enty down there?”

“No, just me. Why?”

“They aren’t…here.”

“What?!”

Scarecrow stepped back as Aaron came up the stairs and looked around at the quiet house.

“They aren’t upstairs or outside.” Scarecrow said, reaching for his phone.

“I told them not to leave! For the love of…” Aaron said with an annoyed sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Maybe they just went on a walk. It was a great day outside. Aaron turned and saw Scarecrow hold his phone to his ear. A buzzing snapped their attention to behind them.

Aaron walked over to the other side of the couch and saw Gabriel’s phone buzzing on the coffee table. Right next to Enty’s.

“G-Gabriel doesn’t go anywhere without his phone…” Aaron muttered as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Scarecrow walked to the other side of the couch as well, a new mess catching his eye.

“Seems they wanted to play the Wii…” Scarecrow muttered, eying the displaced game cases and remotes. That wasn’t like that when he had left this morning.

“So…where did they go?” Aaron said as he stood, his anxiety beginning to take hold. Gabriel wouldn’t have left the house, nor would he have let Enty leave.

Something had to have happened.

“I…I really don’t know where th-” Aaron froze as his eyes locked on a device that sat on the floor before the TV.

“Maybe they walked down the road for ice cream or something…well…Gabriel would have still taken his phone…” Scarecrow said, turning around, lost in thought. “Maybe they went in the woods?”

Aaron wasn’t listening to Scarecrow. His breathing stopped as he reached down with shaking hands and picked up the remote-looking device that had been sitting on the floor.

“Maybe something happened? Why don’t we try Jim, maybe they went with him somewh-” Scarecrow cut off as he saw Aaron fall to his knees by the TV, his face pale with a look of terror on it. “Aaron? Aaron, hey!” Scarecrow said, kneeling beside his friend. Aaron didn’t react. He just stared at the odd device in his hands, his breathing picking up. “Aaron, what’s wrong?”

“Oh…oh, _God_ …” Aaron whispered brokenly, his gaze not breaking from the device. Scarecrow just grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

“Aaron?! Come on, what is that? What’s wrong?” Scarecrow yelled; his hand tight on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron just looked up at him slowly. Scarecrow saw tears in his eyes.

“Th-this is…I forgot to pack this one away…it was on the table downstairs before we left…” He muttered quietly, racing panic strangling his heart tightly.

“Well…what of it?” Scarecrow said, still confused. Aaron saw the disturbed pile of gaming material by the TV. The device in his hands looked awfully like a TV remote. Aaron threw his hand to his mouth to stifle a cry as the realization of what happened hit him like a brick. Scarecrow just looked on in confusion as Aaron broke before him. “Aaron? Come on, snap out of it! What’s going on?!” He yelled, shaking Aaron slightly. Aaron lowered the hand covering his mouth and took in a broken breath.

“Th-they probably wanted to turn on the TV…”

“Yeah?”

“I…I had the TV remote in my junk drawer in the kitchen because the batteries died…I was going to fix it later today…”

“AND?!” Scarecrow said, his annoyance increasing. Aaron just looked down with teary vision at the device in his hands.

“They probably went looking for it…tried the basement…found this instead, and thought it was the remote…”

“What does any of this have to do with them being missing?” Scarecrow said, annoyed. Aaron turned the device over in his hands.

“This…this was one of the dimensional conduct devices I made…I rewired it a bit since I last used it, so it would theoretically be able to allow the user to travel between dimensions…I never got to test it before I realized how dangerous it was…” He said, gripping the device tighter.

Scarecrow looked at the device. It did look like a TV remote. He pondered Aaron’s words and froze, his heart stopping as he realized the implications.

“A-Aaron, you…you don’t think they…”

“Tried to use this device as a remote, thus sending them… _s-sending them_ …” Aaron cried, his voice breaking as more tears left his eyes. Scarecrow’s heart rate picked up as he looked up around the house. It was still quiet. His friends were definitely gone.

“Aaron, you…where did they go?!” He yelled, shaking Aaron again. Aaron just looked up at him in fear.

“I…I don’t know! I’d need to take some time working on the device to find out, but…”

“But?!”

“We got rid of all my dimensional tech…I’m working from scratch here; it could take a few hours!”

“Aaron, oh, Jesus _Christ_ …” Scarecrow said, throwing his hands to his face. The four of them had been sent across dimensions before, but this time…Gabriel and Enty were alone.

And they could be anywhere.

“I-I’ll start right now! I know how to track them; it’ll just take me a few hours! I didn’t get rid of my notes or schematics…” Aaron said quickly, beelining it for the basement. Scarecrow just stood in shocked silence in the center of the living room as he heard Aaron vanish down the stairs.

Where…would they have ended up? Last time they all ended up in Aaron’s dimension...but Aaron was with them. Going by that logic…they could possibly be in either Enty’s or Gabriel’s…Scarecrow prayed they didn’t enter his own world, or some other parallel dimension.

But…he had no idea what his friend’s homes were like. Enty hardly knew. Gabriel…didn’t really talk about it.

Where could they have gone?

Scarecrow prayed they were safe wherever they ended up. He was not about to lose his friends like this. He had faith in Aaron. He had fixed these problems before, and he could do it again. This time…it wasn’t really his fault. It was a mistake. A mistake that Aaron could fix. They would just hop over where they were, get their friends back, and go home. An easy fix. Gabriel and Enty were…somewhat capable. They could hold their own for a few hours. He hoped…

Scarecrow ran his hand through his hair as another thought entered his mind.

_Elderane was going to kill them…_

_~_

_Several hours later…_

Scarecrow was pacing in the living room as his mind was swarmed with panicked thoughts. It had been a few hours, and Gabriel and Enty were still missing. Aaron was working hard, and said he was almost done.

Scarecrow hated this. He hated knowing his friends were somewhere far away and alone, probably scared, and possibly in danger. Danger always found them.

And they didn’t have Aaron or Scarecrow to help get them out of it.

Scarecrow let out a frustrated yell as he ran his hand through his hair. He hated feeling helpless. He couldn’t do a damn thing at the moment, and it was killing him. He wanted to _be there._ To help them. To be useful. _Needed._

He wasn’t any of that right now.

He stopped his pacing as something on the bar caught his eye. He saw one of Gabriel’s many small crucifixes there. He would often find them randomly around the house. Sighing, he walked over and picked it up, turning the small wooden icon over in his hands. Gabriel had made this one himself.

Knowing they’d need a bit of luck for this, Scarecrow quietly pocketed the small cross.

The sound of a door opening caused him to turn around. He saw Aaron there, walking towards the spot by the TV, the remote in his hands.

“Is it done?” Scarecrow asked, adjusting his jacket as he walked beside Aaron. The scientist nodded.

“Indeed. I have it rigged to go to the last place it connected with, which is wherever they ended up going to, I have it set so it will go with us to the other dimension and be able to get us all home.”

“You really thought of everything, huh?” Scarecrow said with a small smile as he crossed his arms. Aaron gave a nervous laugh.

“Trial and error. Much trial and error. Do you have everything you need? I’m hoping it’s a short trip, but still…”

“Yeah, I got two knives, a lighter and some smaller explosives.”

“Do you…think those things will be helpful?”

“Past experiences have shown that yes. They will be.” Scarecrow said flatly. Aaron just blinked and shook his head.

“Alright, alright. Here…” Aaron said, holding his arm out to Scarecrow. Scarecrow took it and edged closer. “Don’t let go until you feel solid ground beneath us.”

“Will do. Now come on, hit the button, I wanna get them home before they end up hurting themselves.”

“Right. Hold on…” Aaron said, holding the device close as he hit a few buttons. Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut when a familiar ringing appeared, and the world faded away to white before him.

~

Aaron fell backwards with a surprised cry as he stumbled to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud as his ears rang. Groaning, he threw his hands to his face to block out the harsh sunlight blinding him.

They had made it.

Shaking his head quickly of the agonizing ringing, he blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over and saw Scarecrow doing the same. He met Aaron’s gaze.

“So…it worked then…” He said, looking around them. They were outside by the woods, a dirt road before them and…

“Oh, _Jesus Christ, ENTY!”_ Aaron yelled, scrambling to his feet as he staggered forward in blind panic. Scarecrow looked over and felt nausea wash over him when he saw an unconscious Enty by the road, his flames flickering weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat lads.


	4. Go Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's past comes back to haunt him. Mistakes begin to take their toll.

The guards held Gabriel tight as they entered the old prison, its dark gray brick walls worn by the ages. Gabriel wasn’t even trying to escape anymore. He just let the guards drag him into the cold stone prison as tears slid down his face. He couldn’t unsee the image of Enty falling to the ground, lifeless.

Enty was gone and it was his fault.

Gabriel was shoved into a small dark cell and he let out a pained cry as he hit the hard, stony ground. Before he could even get his bearings, he felt strong hands grab his wrists and drag him closer to the back wall. Cold metal cuffs were secured tightly around each of his wrists, weighing his hands down as the guards holding him released him and stepped back.

Gabriel looked down and saw heavy chains attached to the cuffs, and the chains were secured to the brick wall. Gabriel wasn’t going anywhere.

“We have been looking for you for a long time, traitor.” The official from before said with a laugh. “We thought you escaped for good. It seems you didn’t plan your getaway as perfectly as you thought…” He sneered, slamming the jail door shut, the loud bang causing Gabriel to flinch.

“I…I really don’t-”

“Silence! You have a list of charges with indisputable evidence against you. Witnesses and recorded documents. And my _own_ testimony of that… _abomination_ you had with you earlier.” The official said, disgust in his voice. Gabriel’s heart shattered as he thought of his friend.

“He’s not an abomination!” Gabriel yelled in anger, pulling on the chains slightly. They didn’t budge.

“You know I never knew you before, but I was friends with Falk. He had said good things about you, boy.” The official said, kneeling to meet Gabriel’s gaze. “Seems he was misinformed. You are nothing but a traitor and murderer.”

“I-I’m not…I didn’t…”

Gabriel flinched as the official slammed his fist against a metal bar of the jail cell, the ringing echoing loudly throughout the dark prison.

“You meddled with the devil’s magic and you are directly tied into the murder of the bailiff!” He shouted, anger in his voice. “You have no case against yourself. You’d be lucky if you are even given a hearing.” He sneered, standing. “I saw your records, boy. All the witches _you_ helped condemn…” He said quietly, leaning against the bars. Gabriel felt his heart drop as he began to recall the assignments of his past. “…you were doing so _well,_ helping us rid society of those _devil-_ worshipers.” Gabriel felt tears form in his eyes as he remembered the innocent lives lost. “And now you’ve fallen to the darkness…becoming one yourself. Pity. You had potential.”

“Wh-what we did was wrong!” Gabriel cried, pulling on the chains again. The man just laughed and turned around to face him.

“You need to really rethink your morals, boy…” The man said with a sly smile. “But personally…I think you’ve fallen too far to turn back to the light.” He said, leaning down again. Gabriel felt his blood run cold when the man stared daggers at him. “And to me…I’d like _nothing_ more than to watch a _traitor_ like you _burn.”_ He sneered coldly, standing again.

Gabriel was speechless as the man began walking away down the dark torchlit halls. There were no windows to let in the reassuring sunlight. Just cold, damp darkness.

“Honestly…” The official said, pausing just before he was out of Gabriel’s sight. “You’d be lucky if you even _live_ to see _tomorrow_ …” He said with a laugh, walking away. Gabriel heard a large door slam echo down the hall.

Gabriel was alone.

He sat in silence, the only sound around him being the crackling of the burning orange torches, their light casting small dancing shadows on the dark stones. Gabriel lifted his arm, only to let out a small hiss of pain as the course metal cuffs dug roughly into his skin. He let out a defeated cry and lowered his hands to the ground, the heavy chains keeping him in place.

He couldn’t escape this one. Not this time.

What…has he done?

Gabriel flinched when he saw the visual of Enty getting shot enter his mind once more, the short cry of fear from his friend resonating in his ears. Gabriel had done this. He messed with the odd remote, he dropped it, he…he was from here. This was his world.

It was because of him that Enty got dragged here. It was because of him Enty…died. Gabriel let out a harsh sob as he hunched over, his long hair covering his eyes as tears streamed down his face.

How many friends was he destined to lose?

How many friends must _die_ by his hand?

He had wanted to free Jakob’s soul from the chalice, thus getting Regrin killed. He had asked Lugaid to help him free Anna, thus getting Lugaid killed. Now he had been foolish and dragged Enty with him to his world…thus getting Enty killed.

How many more must die by his hand? Gabriel paused as a repressed thought creeped into his conscious mind. All the assignments he had been on…the witch trials he had assisted…the innocent lives killed in the name of God, a false command he blindly believed. For said assignments, he was the last resort in healing the condemned witch’s soul. If he failed…the witch perished.

He failed many times.

Gabriel let out another involuntary cry as the weight of the dead threatened to suffocate him. So many souls lost because of him. So many friends…

What was Aaron going to think? Or Scarecrow? If they even found their way here, they would find Enty’s body. They would know. Would they even bother looking for Gabriel? Would they blame him?

Gabriel took in a sharp breath as he let out an anguished scream.

They should. It was his fault. He killed Enty. One of his best friends, who always managed to make him smile. Who was always there for him. Who never let him down. Whose smile could brighten anyone’s day. Whose laughter reached even the saddest hearts. Enty…who was Gabriel’s family.

And Gabriel killed him.

He killed Regrin, he killed Lugaid, and he helped kill all those innocent lives during the witch trials.

Gabriel always thought himself holy, but…he couldn’t be farther from it.

He was a sinner. He was corrupted. He was dangerous.

He _deserved_ to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment you realize Gabriel is canonly involved in more deaths than Scarecrow...


	5. Follow You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions than answers are provided. A friend is in trouble, and things are going south.

Scarecrow’s eyes widened when he saw his unmoving friend by the road with Aaron running to his side. Cursing to himself, Scarecrow ran over as well, kneeling beside Aaron.

“Oh, _God_ , tell me he’s alive…” Scarecrow said fearfully, placing his hand on Enty’s chest. He felt a heartbeat.

“He…he is, he’s fine, I think…I don’t see any injury…” Aaron said as he felt for a pulse, his eyes looking over his friend.

“Then why is he unconscious? And…and, oh, _Jesus,_ where’s Gabriel?” Scarecrow cried, noticing his other friend’s absence. He looked around. There was no other life for miles. His heart stopped dead in his chest when he saw Gabriel’s shawl discarded beside Enty on the ground.

“I…I don’t know, I…oh…what…?” Aaron said, reaching his hand towards the ground beside Enty. Scarecrow looked at him puzzled as Aaron lifted a small and misshapen metal ball, turning it over in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Not sure…it looks…somewhat like a bullet, but…quite ancient…”

“Why would there be-”

“ _GAH!!!”_ Enty cried shrilly, taking in a huge breath of air as he quickly sat up, scurrying away from Aaron and Scarecrow as his shadows flared wildly, his hand gripping the left side of his face.

“Enty! Enty, calm down!” Aaron said, sliding closer to his friend, but the man was in a blind panic, his shadows almost covering all of him.

“ _G-GABRIEL?!”_ Enty cried as he pulled himself shakily to his feet, his gaze looking around rapidly. He had tears sliding down his face as he looked around, not even seeing Scarecrow or Aaron.

“ENTY!” Scarecrow screamed, gripping his trembling friend’s shoulders. He forced Enty to stare at him. “Enty, Jesus, it’s us!” Scarecrow yelled, holding his friend tightly. Enty shuddered in his grasp but met his gaze, blinking a few times as he lowered his hand from his face.

“C-Crow…?” Enty asked in a small voice as Scarecrow released him.

“Yeah, it’s me buddy…are you alright? Where’s Gabriel?!” Scarecrow urged, earning a scared whimper from Enty. He was about to say something when he saw Aaron approach.

“Aaron…” Enty whispered, heartbreak in his voice. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged worried glances when Enty let out a sob, his hands going to cover his face as his shadows flared.

“Enty, what happened? Please, we need to know!” Aaron said gently, placing a hand on Enty’s arm. Enty looked up at the touch and let out a broken cry as he rushed forward, pulling Aaron into a hug.

“It-it’s all my fault! I c-couldn’t stop them!” Enty cried, his voice muffled as he sobbed into Aaron’s shoulder.

“Stop who? Enty what’s going on? _Where is Gabriel?”_ Scarecrow urged, getting annoyed. Aaron just shot him a look as he held the sobbing Enty tighter.

“Enty, come on…if he’s in trouble, we need to know…” Aaron said softly, running his hand through Enty’s hair. Enty took a few minutes to calm his crying, but eventually he pulled back, his hand still holding the left side of his face.

“We…we appeared here, and…and it was quiet for so long, we were just waiting for you guys to find us…” Enty said, earning a guilty look from Aaron. “B-but then these mean guys came…I think they were cops or something…they...they said Gabriel was a criminal and a m-murderer and…” Enty stopped as his voice broke, his tears returning.

Scarecrow just stared dumbfounded. Gabriel? Murderer? No, that…that couldn’t be right. No chance in hell.

“Enty, please, what happened to Gabriel?” Aaron asked, his own nerves beginning to rise. Enty took in a breath.

“Th-they said he w-was a criminal but then they saw me and t-tried to k-kill me…” He muttered, earning fearful glances from the other two. “G-Gabriel defended me and…and lied to them and that got them to leave me alone, but…b-but…”

“But…?” Scarecrow asked quietly, now terrified of the answer.

“But they t-took him! They said something about a trial, and they dragged him away!” Enty cried, his tears flowing freely now.

“Enty…” Aaron said, placing a hand on Enty’s arm, but Enty just let out a pained cry.

“I tried to stop them! I-I ran after them, but s-something h-hit me…” Enty said quietly, holding his face again. Aaron looked down to the metal bullet in his hands.

They had tried to shoot Enty.

“I…I guess it knocked me out, because…I…I don’t remember anything else…” He said quietly.

“Enty, where did it hit you?” Aaron asked. Enty just pointed to the left side of his head.

Aaron and Scarecrow felt like they were going to be sick. They had shot Enty in the head.

“Nothing…hurts, really, it’s just sore…”

“Your flames protected you…” Aaron whispered, earning a nod from Enty.

“But I couldn’t protect Gabriel!!! They took him away!” Enty cried, throwing his hands to his face as he started sobbing again.

“Enty, Enty, please!” Aaron said, pulling his friend into a hug again. Enty just buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder as he sobbed.

“Which way did they go, Enty?” Scarecrow asked firmly. Enty looked up with blurry vision and pointed to the left towards the road.

“Th-the carriages were going that way…”

“Carriages?” Aaron asked. Scarecrow’s eyes widened as earlier suspicions were confirmed.

“Y-yeah…the people looked…odd, like…they were wearing weird clothes…”

“Old clothes? Like Gabriel’s?” Scarecrow asked. Enty just nodded. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged worried glances.

They were in Gabriel’s world. They were in the 1600’s,

“But…Gabriel a _criminal?”_ Aaron said, disbelief in his voice. Gabriel never told them details about his past. Every time they pried; he would dance around the details. They knew he was a monk, worked for the church, his sister was imprisoned for being accused of witchcraft, and he had some big enlightenment that led him to Elderane in Avantasia. That’s all he told them.

Nothing about anything worthy of being called a…criminal.

Especially a murderer.

“I don’t know why they said it!” Enty said as the duo began walking. He stopped to scoop up Gabriel’s shawl which was on the ground. He held it tight to his chest as they walked down the dirt road in the direction Enty had pointed out. “They knew him though…”

“They knew his name?” Scarecrow asked, fear in his voice. Why would the cops of this time…know Gabriel? Enty just nodded again, his tears returning.

“Enty, hey, it’ll be alright…” Aaron said, placing an arm around Enty. “All we have to do is find where they took him and clear things up. There’s probably some misunderstanding, alright? We’ll get him back in no time.”

“I hope so…he seemed afraid of those guys…” Enty said, recalling the shock on Gabriel’s face when they recognized him. He held Gabriel’s shawl tighter, reveling in the familiar soft touch of the fabric.

The group walked briskly in silence for a while, unnerved by the total serenity of the quiet world. Aaron was the most disturbed by his surroundings. If something went wrong…he was the most useless. This world had no technology. No cars, no lights, nothing. He had nothing to work with if there was trouble. He prayed there wasn’t any.

He felt for his pocket watch in his pant pocket, his fingers wrapping around the familiar circular device. He took a breath and focused on the faint ticking in his grasp, the calming sound easing his anxieties. Everything would be fine. They’ve gotten out of worse situations.

Scarecrow just stared ahead blankly, his thoughts making chaotic rounds in his mind. Why would Gabriel be accused of murder? Why was he known enough that the authorities recognized his face? Had…had Gabriel been keeping something from them? Was he not as ‘holy’ as he led them to believe? Was he…really a murderer?

Scarecrow forcibly shook his head of the intrusive thoughts. He kicked himself for thinking such things. He trusted Gabriel with his life. There was no way Gabriel could be tied into a murder. He was kind, compassionate, and almost never put himself first for anything. He was always willing to help the others at the first sign of trouble. He was a better man than Scarecrow could ever hope to be.

So…why was he accused and arrested for such dark things?

Scarecrow let out a long breath. He would ask Gabriel when they found him. It was just a misunderstanding. That’s all it was. A misunderstanding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a misunderstanding...


	6. Malleus Maleficarum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets a visitor, but things are still grim.

_‘…reil!...ar me?...Ga…iel…ane!..re you?....iel!...briel! GABRIEL!’_

Gabriel snapped awake, his heart beating out of his chest as he breathed rapidly. He lifted a restrained hand up to grip at his chest, the cold chains falling into his lap as he held his hand against his heart. He looked around with wide eyes at his dim surroundings. He was still in jail. He had fallen asleep when he assumed night hit, and…

A nightmare.

He shuddered and pulled his legs closer to himself, lowering his head to his knees. He had dreamt of fire again. The witch burnings. He hadn’t had that particular dream in years…

But there was…something else. He thought he had kept hearing someone call his…

“. _..iel?...ear me? Hello?”_

Gabriel’s eyes widened as he sat up. He was alone in the cold cell. Not even a guard had passed, and yet…he heard a voice. A soft distance voice.

“ _…riel, please!”_

A familiar voice…

“ _Gabe, come on, please! I can sense you; can you hear me? It’s-”_

_“_ Elderane?!” Gabriel cried, his heart skipping in his chest.

“ _Yes! Gabriel, oh stars, I found you! Where on earth are you? You vanished from my sights for a day, then you reappeared, but you feel so far…”_

“You will not like the answer…”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I am back in my original world…”

“ _WHAT?! How in the world did you g-wait, it was Aaron, wasn’t it?”_ Elderane said coldly.

“He had nothing to do with this! Well…ok, it was his invention, but I didn’t know what it was! I messed with it and it sent me and-” Gabriel paused as the memories of yesterday flooded his mind.

“ _Gabriel? Are you alright?”_

“Elderane…can you sense the others?” Gabriel asked. Maybe…there was hope…maybe he had been wrong in what he saw…

“ _I am afraid not at the moment. Just like you, they all are so far away, I can’t sense a thing.”_

_“_ Oh…” Gabriel said, pulling his knees closer once more. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

“ _Gabriel, please, are you in danger? Are the others with you?”_

“I…am where I deserve to be. And no, they…they aren’t…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking.

_“Gabe, what do you mean by that? Where are you?”_

“…prison.”

“ _AGAIN?! Gabriel, my stars, you must flee!”_

“I’m chained to the cell, Elderane. I’m not going anywhere.”

“ _The others must find you! They will!”_

_“_ They won’t…”

“ _Of course, they will! They care ab-”_

_“_ Enty’s dead.” Gabriel said flatly. He…couldn’t cry anymore. The prison hadn’t given him water. He was out of tears. He only heard silence for a few moments from Elderane’s end.

“… _he’s what?”_ Elderane whispered, heartbreak in his voice.

“He’s dead. I…I got him killed.”

“ _…Gabriel, I-”_

“Just like Regrin and Lugaid. I got him killed.”

_“Now Gabriel, we’ve talked about this, what they did was of their own choice, it was not your fault!”_

“Enty got shot trying to save me! I saw it! He’s dead and it’s my fault, Elderane!” Gabriel screamed, his voice raising as it wavered. “I keep doing this! People keep getting killed because of me! YOU ALMOST DID! SEVERAL TIMES!”

_“Gabriel, please…Enty is-”_

“HE’S _DEAD!_ He’s not coming back! The others will find him, and they’ll find me gone! They’ll know it was my fault!” Gabriel screamed, his eyes burning. “They’ll know and they’ll take Enty’s body home and leave me here! It’s what I deserve!”

“ _Gabriel, they care about you so much, they’d never abando-”_

“They don’t know what I’ve done!” Gabriel screamed as he hit his hand against the floor, the metal chains clanking harshly against the stone. “They don’t know! I’ve never told them! They think I’m some saint but I’m NOT! They don’t know about Regrin, or Lugaid, or…or the trials…”

“ _Gabriel, we have discussed this many times! Those deaths were not your doing!”_

“BUT I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THEM!” Gabriel cried, his body trembling. “I could have saved those people! But I was too incompetent to do it right! I _failed_ , Elderane! I failed! And all those people died! And I didn’t even try to speak up!”

“ _You didn’t know, Gabriel...”_

“BUT I DID!” He screamed; his voice broken. “I did! I knew it was wrong, but I said nothing! I did nothing! That’s just as bad as acting upon the evil deed!”

“ _Gabriel, this is going too far, you need to calm down!”_ Elderane said brokenly. Gabriel could tell he was crying.

_“_ Don’t you tell me what I need to do! I _know_ what I need to do!”

“ _Gabriel…”_

“It’s face my mistakes, Elderane! People are dead because of me. It’s time I face proper judgement for it.”

“ _G-Gabriel! They will surely kill you!”_ Elderane cried, his voice shaking.

“Then maybe I _deserve that!”_ Gabriel cried, his hands shaking as faint tears slid from his eyes. “Regrin didn’t deserve to die! Lugaid didn’t! All those innocent souls I couldn’t save didn’t…” He muttered, his voice breaking as he quieted himself and leaned his head back against the cold wall. _“Enty_ didn’t deserve to die…”

“ _Gabriel, my Lord, you must listen to me!”_ Elderane cried, terror in his trembling voice. “ _You need to calm down and rethink these things! I will not let you-”_

“Layman.”

Gabriel silenced his mind and looked up. The official man from before was there outside his cell. Gabriel just turned his head away slowly.

“It’s time for your hearing. They have approved a small one, but I promise…” The man said, his voice quieting. “…it will _not_ take long.” He laughed softly. Gabriel didn’t move. The man scoffed. “Guards!”

Gabriel closed his eyes as he heard the metal gate to the cell open and several footsteps enter his small cell. He felt hands unlock the cuffs around his wrist as the guards yanked him to his feet. He was dragged roughly out of the cell, the official laughing behind him as they walked. Gabriel lowered his head in defeat, his hope breaking.

There was no running from his past anymore. He had to face his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I love the mental phone call thing. Classic.


	7. Show Me The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find unlikely help on their way to find their friend, but at least they are a step closer.

Aaron walked down the dirt road, his feet killing him as the group carried on. They hadn’t seen a building for miles as they walked. Night had come and gone, but the group just couldn’t stop to rest. Gabriel was probably in some cold cell somewhere, and Aaron couldn’t stand to leave him there any longer. They needed to get there and clear the mistake up as soon as possible.

Scarecrow shuffled tiredly next to Aaron as he walked, his eyes sunken as he squinted to block out the morning sunrise. He couldn’t do sleepless nights like Aaron could, let alone ones where they walked the entire time. He had to keep telling himself it was for Gabriel.

It was for Gabriel.

Enty hung back behind the duo, guilt still wrapping tightly around his heart as he clung to Gabriel’s shawl. He couldn’t get Gabriel’s sad look out of his mind when the people took him. He was afraid, but…there was something else there. Enty couldn’t place just what, but it almost looked like…Gabriel had expected that to happen.

Why…

Enty held back tears as the moment played over and over in his mind. Why didn’t he do something…why did he just hide like a coward while Gabriel sacrificed himself for him? They could have killed him right there…

Enty reached up and grabbed his cross necklace. He missed his friend…

Where could he have been taken?

“Oh, shit, look!” Scarecrow said, pointing ahead. The other two looked and saw an old building there. Some kind of tavern it seemed. They saw carriages in front.

People.

“Right, come on…” Aaron said, his pace picking up as he rushed forward, his two friends trailing behind him. They reached the tavern and were about to go inside when they heard a yell from behind them.

“DEMON!”

Aaron turned and saw a man shaking and pale as he stared at Enty.

“Sir, please-” Aaron started, but the moment he spoke, the man let out a scream and took off running. The trio just stared blankly as he vanished down the road. “Ooook, Scarecrow, you and Enty…stay out here. I’ll go ask for help.” Aaron said, walking towards the door.

“But-” Scarecrow started but paused when he stood before the dirty window of the tavern, where he saw his reflection. His black makeup was smeared messily around his eyes. He looked…scary at the moment. He was also wearing fully modern clothes. “You know what, yeah, sure, we’ll hide here…” Scarecrow said, ushering Enty around the back of the building. Aaron just shook his head and walked into the building.

The building was defiantly old in style, even for this era. He saw a few wooden tables and benches around, and various candles lit around the musty building. It was…mostly empty aside for a few patrons sitting to themselves quietly.

No Gabriel here.

Aaron walked farther into the building, earning a few odd looks from the few patrons within. He just pulled his coat tighter and looked around, not sure who to ask for help.

“You are a stranger here, no?”

Aaron turned to see a young teenager standing beside him, curiosity in his eyes.

“Y-yes, you could say that.”

“Where are you from?” He asked, edging closer. Aaron just took a step back.

“Ah…across the channel, I suppose.”

“You have come far!”

“Yes, yes, listen…we are looking for a friend of ours, he was improperly arrested the other day and we know they came in this direction. Where is the prison he would be taken to?” Aaron urged, earning a smile from the young man.

“Mainz is the closest city. If your friend were arrested, he would be brought to the prison on the outskirts of town, right along this road.” The man said, nodding in the direction they had been traveling. Aaron smiled.

“Ah…thank you so much Mr…?”

“My name is Daniel Ambrose, Sir.” The young man said proudly. Aaron looked him over. He was…much younger than Gabriel was. Probably in his early teens.

“Yes, well…thank you Mr. Ambrose…we will be on our way then…”

“You know it is a long walk, no?” He said, catching Aaron before he could walk away.

“How far?”

“I’d say about a day on foot.”

“We need to get there as soon as possible!” Aaron said, running his hand nervously through his hair. He kept telling himself Gabriel would be safe. He kept telling himself that. But still…the thoughts…

“I may be able to help! For a price if you are willing.” Daniel said, eagerness in his voice. Aaron just looked at the boy.

“H-how can you help us?”

“I have been learning to drive the family carriage! My father has been letting me take it for trips to town and back. I can take you to the prison easily! Well under a few small hours.” He said brightly. Aaron smiled. Yes…this could work.

“You…mentioned a price?”

“I was told that services such as this must be paid for.”

“I…I have no money…” Aaron said, reaching into his pockets. He wouldn’t even have money from this era if he did have any.

“I can do trades!” Daniel said, an innocent smile on his face. Aaron reached into his pocket again, his hand wrapping around his pocket watch. He sighed sadly and pulled the intricate silver device out, holding it in his hands, earning a wonderous look from the boy.

“What is…that marvelous trinket?” He said, edging closer. Aaron turned the ticking clock over in his hands and hit the release button, revealing the clock inside.

“It’s a clock, Mr. Ambrose.” He said, holding the time keeping device lower for the curious boy to see.

“I have…never seen one so small…”

“It’s…British.”

“Ah! Wonderous!” He said with a laugh. Aaron smiled slightly as he held the clock in his hand, the silver coating reflecting in the candlelight of the dim tavern. He liked this one, as it was a Christmas gift from Gabriel. It was also the last piece of technology he had on him besides the dimensional remote. It was his last grounding piece of home.

“Would…would this work as payment?” Aaron said softly, closing the watch and holding it by its chain. The boy’s eyes were sparkling as he stared at the device in wonder.

“Y-yes! Indeed!” He said happily. Aaron pulled the watch back into his hands again, turning it over. Gabriel would forgive him for giving it away, he was certain. His life could be on the line. Aaron closed his hand around the clock, feeling it’s gentle ticking one last time. He sighed and handed the watch to the boy, who took it with careful hands.

“I can…show you how it works on the way there…” Aaron said as the duo began walking out. The boy looked up at him brightly.

“Thank you, sir!” He said with a laugh.

“Now Mr. Ambrose…”

“It’s ok, you can call me Daniel.”

“D-Daniel…I have two…relatives with me who need to come…”

“That is fine!”

“They are…odd…”

“I work in a tavern; I see many strange people.”

“Not like them…” Aaron said quietly, walking around the building. He turned the corner with the boy and Daniel froze in his tracks as he saw Enty and Scarecrow.

“Aaron? Why do you have a child?” Scarecrow said annoyed, seeing the shaking teenager next to Aaron. Aaron ignored him and kneeled beside Daniel.

“Daniel? They are not demons, nor are they dangerous, I promise…” He said calmly to the frightened boy.

“B-but the one…he is alight with the demons fire…” He said quietly, eying Enty who just looked away sadly and hid behind Scarecrow.

“He has a…special condition, Daniel. He is just different. And he is my friend.” Aaron said, hoping to ease the boy. They desperately needed this ride.

“A…friend?” He said queitly, turning towards Enty, who gave the boy a small smile. Aaron just nodded.

“Yes, he is my family. And so is the man who was arrested _. Please,_ Daniel, we need to get to him, and we can’t do it without you.” Aaron said softly. Daniel just stared between the three odd men. He looked to Aaron who had pleading eyes.

“I…I will do it…” He muttered, holding the pocket watch tighter. Aaron smiled brightly.

“Thank you, oh _thank you,_ Mr. Ambrose _…”_ Aaron said in relief as he stood. Daniel just gave a nervous look towards Scarecrow and Enty.

“P-please…follow me…” He said, leading the way to the front of the building, keeping his distance from Enty. The group walked forward, happy there were no other people around to see them.

“Enty, Scarecrow, you get in the carriage, I’m going to sit up there with Daniel.” Aaron said, backing up. “He’s going to take us to the prison.”

“Right, ok. Trust the _child_ why don’tcha…” Scarecrow mocked as he climbed into the carriage, Enty trailing behind in silence. Aaron let out a sigh and climbed up to the seat at the front beside Daniel.

“Really, we can’t thank you enough…” Aaron said softly as the horses began walking. Daniel still looked uneasy.

“It…it is fine…”

“I promise, they are kind. They are my family. I trust them with me life.” Aaron said, earning a small smile from the boy.

“Y-yes, indeed…I…I shall not tell a soul of the flaming one…”

“Thank you…now, may I see the watch?” Aaron said, holding on tight as the horses picked up speed. They were really moving now. Good. Daniel nodded and handed the watch to Aaron. “This is a wind up…which means as long as you don’t break it, it will keep ticking forever if you wind it properly…” Aaron said, holding the watch out. Aaron spent a few minutes showing the boy how to wind it and care for it. The boy’s anxieties seemed to ease as he watched Aaron work.

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you all…dress so strange? I have never seen clothes like the ones you and your family wears…”

“We are…travelers. That is all. We are not from here.”

“This is obvious!” The boy said with a laugh. Aaron smiled as he saw the boy relax. How nice it was to find some kindness in this situation. He just hoped Gabriel was doing alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol meet OC Daniel Ambrose I guess.
> 
> Brave kid, helping these weirdos.


	8. Trial by the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is the past, but it's still always lurking.

Gabriel stood silently in the room where his trial was. He had his hands tied tightly behind his back as he stood before the judge and other officials. Gabriel wanted to have some hope that this would work in his favor. He wanted to hold on to that idea so badly.

He knew it would not end well for him. He knew it the moment he was apprehended. He didn’t want to think about it, but he knew.

He _knew_ he wasn’t going to get out of this alive.

“Charged with heresy against the church, escaping prison upon initial capture, ties to the release of accused witch Anna Held, ties to the murder of bailiff Falk von Kronberg, and direct witnessed witchcraft.” The man at the front read, his eyes glaring at Gabriel coldly.

Gabriel just kept his head low, not daring meet the man’s gaze.

“Evidence against the convicted: written documents confirming your prior arrest for the crimes against the church as well as documented papers confirming your escape. Familial relations to one Anna Held as well as personal connections to a man found dead who was assisting in her escape from the tower…” He read plainly.

Gabriel flinched at those final words. Lugaid…

“The place where the associate was found dead also was the place bailiff Kronberg was found murdered. On the _same_ day as the escape.” The man sneered.

Gabriel kept his head low, his spirit broken. He wasn’t going to get out of this one.

“And…witnessed witchcraft. Summoning spirits as well as other strange behavior such as talking to one’s self in a one-sided conversation…” He said, setting the paper before him down. Gabriel didn’t move. “Have you any defense for yourself?” He said coldly.

Gabriel took in a slow breath and shook his head. He had nothing. No evidence to help him, no friends, no hope. He had nothing. He was nothing. The judge just scoffed.

“Right. Take him back to the cell.” He said, leaning back. Gabriel didn’t resist when he felt strong hands yank him backwards, dragging him away out the doors. There was nothing left he could do.

After a short trip, he was back in the prison. The guards shoved him back into the cell and cuffed his hands to the chains again. Gabriel didn’t look up as the official stood outside the gated door.

“I told you it would be quick…” He sneered. “We expect the verdict within the hour.” He said flatly, turning away and leaving. Gabriel was alone again as he slumped against the cold stone wall. He was hungry. Thirsty. But they hadn’t given him anything.

They weren’t going to. He knew why.

He let out a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes. He felt sick. His head hurt and his stomach felt nauseous. He was about to let groggy exhaustion claim him when a pounding in the back of his mind returned. Elderane was trying to talk to him again. Gabriel sighed and opened his mind as he focused on the elf’s distant voice.

“ _GABRIEL my STARS why don’t you answer?!”_

“I was on trial, Elderane.” Gabriel said flatly.

_“G-Gabriel, you sound horrible…please tell me there is some chance things will go well?”_ He asked, hope in his voice. Gabriel didn’t say a word. _“Gabriel?”_

“I…I got what I deserved, Elderane.”

_“Gabriel, my friend, you aren’t thinking right! Why all this self-hatred?”_

“Because I hate myself.”

_“G-Gabriel…”_

“One of my best friends is _dead_ because of me, Elderane. He was my _family_.” Gabriel muttered sadly, thinking back to Enty as a horrid tight feeling strangled his heart. The pain hurt worse than his headache or exhaustion. “And I killed your best friends as well! If I weren’t such a fool, we would still have Regrin and Lugaid. We would…we would still have… _Enty_ …” He cried, his voice breaking as he muttered his friend’s name.

He…couldn’t forgive himself. Not ever. Enty was such a kind soul with so much to offer the world. With so much life ahead of him. So much happiness.

Gabriel took that away.

He really was a murderer.

_“Gabriel, please…this isn’t right…would Enty want you throwing your life away like this?”_ Elderane said softly. Gabriel could almost feel the elf’s soft touch on his hand.

He couldn’t help but let out a sob as he hunched over, gripping his hair tightly. He just wanted Enty back…he would give anything for him to come back. He would endure any prison or torture to bring him home. Enty cared so much for everyone…for _Gabriel…_

Gabriel blinked as Elderane’s words finally resonated in his reeling mind. No…Enty wouldn’t want him throwing his life away.

_“Gabriel, please…do not let these dark thoughts get to you. All has been forgiven on my end. And your family…do you honestly think they would abandon you in such a way? After all you’ve been through?”_

Gabriel took in a slow breath as he stared into the darkness. Elderane was tuned out as new thoughts entered Gabriel’s mind. He thought of Aaron holding his hand during the gun incident when Gabriel had been so scared. Aaron never left his side. Aaron was always there to care for him. To help him and comfort him. He was there for him when Gabriel needed him most. When he needed someone by his side. Aaron looked out for him through even the darkest times.

He thought of Scarecrow, his first friend in this new world. How he was always there to defend Gabriel no matter the personal cost. Scarecrow always had his back. He saved him from dying alone and starving in the woods somewhere. He gave him a family. He gave him a future. In the long run…Scarecrow never let him down. He always stuck with him and was patient with him. He cared for Gabriel in his own way, and Gabriel…probably wouldn’t be alive at all if it weren’t for Scarecrow’s unique compassion.

Gabriel choked back a sob as he thought of his friends. They…they _wouldn’t_ abandon him. Even if…if Enty…

Gabriel let out a shrill cry as he pulled his chained hands to his face, hiding his eyes as he cried dry tears. How could he be so _foolish?_ They wouldn’t hate him! They were his family! They would understand immediately that it was an accident. They would understand immediately that Gabriel would never hurt Enty intentionally. They would…forgive him.

They would _forgive him._

They would want him to come home with them.

Gabriel looked around the room rapidly as his heart began beating out of his chest, his mind clearing. He raised a shaking arm and grabbed the metal chain, yanking it away from the wall. The metal clasps did not break nor did the chain bend.

“ _Gabriel? Lord, are you alright?”_

“You…you’re right…” Gabriel said, yanking on the chain again, the loud metallic rattling echoing down the hall. “I…I was foolish. I cannot give up yet…”

_“Ah! Good, good, yes! Can you escape?!”_

“N-no…” Gabriel muttered in adrenaline fueled defeat, pulling on the chain one last time. It was welded to the wall. He wasn’t getting out of here on his own.

_“There must be something you can do!”_

“I…I don’t know…” Gabriel said, lowering his sore wrists to the floor.

“ _Maybe escape when they transfer you somewhere else?”_

“Yes…yes, that may work…maybe if I-”

“Gabriel Layman!”

Gabriel tuned out Elderane and looked up with wide eyes as the official came into view, a wicked smile on his face as guards stood resolute behind him. He pointed to Gabriel and the guards unlocked his cell, immediately grabbing Gabriel and holding him tight before he could run, tying his wrists tightly behind his back.

Gabriel let out a cry as he was dragged out of the cell and held before the official, the man’s creepy smile never fading. Gabriel tried to squirm away, but the guards just held him tighter. The official took a step back as he grinned and looked over the nervous Gabriel.

“Gabriel Layman, for your crimes against the church and the numerous accusations held against you with indisputable evidence…” He said proudly, edging closer to the shaking Gabriel. “You have been sentenced to death. Effective immediately.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in horror as he felt the guards yank him again, dragging him towards the door.

“N-no! Wait!” He yelled shakily through tears as they dragged him outside. _“Wait!_ A-Aaron! Please! _Help!”_ He screamed in terror, the guards having to tie more rope around him as he struggled with all he had. He was drastically outnumbered. His body went numb and he couldn’t feel anything as his heart beat rapidly out of his chest. “Crow! Elderane! _Please!_ _E-Enty…”_ Gabriel cried brokenly as he was thrown into the carriage. He felt the last of his empty tears fall down his cheeks when the door slammed shut, the sounds of the outside fading away as his world crashed around him.


	9. Find the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise and the past comes to light. Not everything was as it seemed...

Aaron’s heart skipped a beat when a worn stone structure appeared down the road in front of them.

The prison…

They had been on the road for a few hours, but now they had finally made it. Aaron prayed they weren’t too late. He looked farther down the road and saw a large city appear beyond some trees. Mainz. Aaron swallowed his fear down as Daniel stopped the carriage before the prison. Aaron climbed down and walked forward, unnerved by the structures foreboding appearance.

“The prison is not a busy one…people have been afraid lately. Too afraid to do crime.” Daniel said softly, climbing down from the carriage as Enty and Scarecrow did the same.

“Why…would they be afraid?” Scarecrow asked, not liking the tone the boy spoke with. Daniel just looked away.

“You all really are strangers…” Daniel said in quiet shock. “The church has been taking action against the heretics who defy holy law. Punishments have been harsh…” he said, rubbing his arm. “My dad’s friend was accused of witchcraft…”

“Wh-what happened to them?” Aaron asked, not liking where this was going. Daniel just sighed.

“She was hung in the town square only a day after her accusement.” He said quietly with a shiver. Aaron’s face paled as Daniel spoke. He looked up and saw that Scarecrow had a visible look of terror on his face. Enty had hidden his own face in Gabriel’s shawl and was crying brokenly.

“W-we need to get Gabriel out of here…” Aaron said in panic, running towards the prison, the group trailing behind him. He paused before the door and looked at Daniel who stood behind them. “Stay by the carriage, Daniel. This is dangerous…”

“B-but I want to help…”

“You can help by being ready to drive. We will be back out soon…” Aaron said, pushing the heavy wooden door open. Daniel just nodded sadly and slid back to the carriage.

Aaron walked carefully into the dark and windowless prison. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was empty. There were no guards. The prison was dim and cold, with dark stone walls that had a few almost burnt out torches on them. The ground had straw covering it, and Aaron shivered when he saw a pile of various chains and other metal restraints in the corner.

Keeping quiet, the group walked down the dark halls, with Scarecrow grabbing a torch off one to keep light beside them. Every cell was empty. They searched the entire prison and saw no life.

This was _really_ bad.

Aaron led the group back to the lobby, fear strangling all their hearts tightly in agonizing jagged worry.

“Aaron…” Scarecrow muttered, looking around the hollow prison.

“Wh-where is he? They said they were arresting him…” Enty said brokenly, holding the shawl in his hands closer to his heart as he looked around. There wasn’t a trace of Gabriel here.

“I-I don’t know…” Aaron said, running his hands through his hair. They…couldn’t have been too late…could they?

“We need a clue, or a hint, or…or something!” Scarecrow yelled in frustration, his voice wavering. They couldn’t have lost Gabriel. He refused to accept it.

“Would that have something…?” Enty said quietly, pointing to the wooden desk beside the front door. Aaron looked over and saw a leather-bound book sitting there. Probably the guard’s logbook…

“Yes, yes, perhaps…” Aaron said, walking over to the desk. He flipped the book open and was happy to see the writing was legible.

“Aaron, that’s in German!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing to the book. Aaron just lifted the book as he adjusted his glasses.

“After the translator incident, I didn’t want to take any risks if something like that happened again…” He said as he flipped through the book. Scarecrow just blinked.

“You _LEARNED GERMAN?!”_

“Yes, I deemed it something worth doing…”

“Well…I’m glad you did.” Scarecrow said with a huff as he crossed his arms. Aaron skimmed the book and paused when he saw a name he recognized.

“Ah! Gabriel Layman...” Aaron said, adjusting his glasses again. Scarecrow and Enty just edged forward as Aaron read the book, translating it in his mind. “Let’s see…”

“What does it say?” Enty asked in quiet worry. Aaron squinted as he read.

“This page just has his description and history…family ties, one Anna Held…”

“His sister.” Scarecrow said, aware of this mystery girl Gabriel talked of often. Aaron just nodded.

“Strange…she’s the only family listed…” He said, rereading the section. No wonder Gabriel was so protective of her…she was all he had at the time. Aaron kept reading. “Gabriel…worked at the monastery since he was nine, it seemed…”

“That explains why he’s such a Jesus-freak…” Scarecrow said. The man said he always had religion in his life, but this was ridiculous.

“He was never any trouble, never disobeyed, never broke any rules…” Aaron read, turning the page. His eyes widened when he saw it was the description of the charges.

“So, he was a stick in the mud?” Scarecrow said. Aaron didn’t respond as he read the page. “Aaron? Hey! What’s it say?”

“He…then broke monastery law and read from forbidden texts, was arrested, and…escaped prison?” Aaron said, confused.

“So the man read some porn, big deal!” Scarecrow said sarcastically, earning a kick to his leg from Aaron. “What?”

“It says it was a _holy_ book, Crow.” Aaron sneered, going back to the page. “It says he was arrested and only a few days later, escaped prison alongside one…L-Lugaid…Vandroiy.” Aaron said, struggling with the odd name.

“Who the hell is that?”

“No idea…Gabriel’s never mentioned him…” Aaron said, thinking back. He looked to the book. “He escaped prison and was never apprehended until yesterday…”

“So, his biggest crime was reading? Yeah that sounds about right.” Scarecrow said. His nerves shot up when he saw Aaron’s face pale as he read, a look of fear on him. “Aaron? What now?”

“He…” Aaron took in a breath. “A few days later, Anna was broken out of prison...”

“I…I think he’s mentioned that, yes.” Scarecrow said. Aaron just looked more worried.

“On the day of her escape, two murders were recorded at the prison. One of this…Lugaid, and the other of one bailiff Falk von Kronberg…”

“That’s the guy the cop said Gabriel killed…” Enty squeaked, holding the shawl tighter. Scarecrow just stared in shock at Aaron.

“Th-the book must be wrong! Gabriel wouldn’t! He…he couldn’t!”

“It…it says he was charged with being tied to the murder. That’s all it says…” Aaron said, skimming the pages.

“Gabriel wouldn’t murder!”

“I’m not saying he did!” Aaron yelled back, annoyed. He…he couldn’t believe it. _He couldn’t._

“Is there anything else?” Enty said. Aaron flipped the page. Scarecrow saw immediate confusion on his face.

“What?”

“There’s a…a long list here…” Aaron said, his eyes widening as he read. “Associated…witch trials…”

“What?! Witch trials?!” Scarecrow yelled, stepping forward to look at the book. He saw a list of about twelve or thirteen names, each with a word beside them. “What’s that word there?” He said, pointing to it. Nearly all the names had the word next to it. Aaron didn’t respond. “Aaron? Come on, you know I-”

“Convicted.” Aaron said flatly, not looking up. Scarecrow’s eyes widened and he looked back to the list. “It says convicted. These are which trials Gabriel helped with and…these are all people who were convicted.”

“B-but…the kid said…if someone was convicted of being a witch, they…”

“Gabriel wouldn’t do that!” Enty cried, tears falling down his face. “He…he wouldn’t help hurt people!”

“It…that’s what it says…” Aaron whispered; his voice broken. He just stared at the list. There was no way these people survived.

“He…he lied to us…” Scarecrow muttered, stepping back. Aaron looked up to meet his gaze.

“C-Crow, he…we don’t k-”

“HE LIED! He played the _‘holier-than-thou’_ card since the beginning! He’s a hypocrite! He got at me for _my_ sins? Well how does he explain all _THAT!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, pointing to the book.

“Crow, he…there must be _some_ explanation…”

“There is!!! It’s he helped kill all those people and didn’t think to tell us!” He screamed, tears escaping his eyes. He had trusted Gabriel. He had told him so much. Gabriel had told him nothing. He was a liar. He was a fake. “And it can’t be coincidence! That Anna! His _only_ family? About to be _killed?_ Then she _miraculously_ escapes and the person going to kill her is found _dead?!_ How do you explain that!”

“We don’t have the whole picture, Crow! He…he couldn’t be a murderer…”

“You’re the one holding the book! The cops recognized him! They _knew_ his name! He was a big enough deal they _knew_ his _face!”_ Scarecrow cried, facing off against Aaron, who just looked at the book through teary vision. “He took part in those trials! He took part in those people’s murder! How do we know he didn’t kill the woman that kid was talking about?!”

“Crow! You’re being unreasonable!”

“It’s all there in black and white, Aaron! Every lie he never told us!”

“Is it, Crow? Is it really all here?!”

“W-well yeah! Just look at it all!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing to the book in Aaron’s hand. Aaron just met his gaze.

“It says he was _involved_ in the trials, Crow…it never said he was the one who pulled the damn trigger!” Aaron screamed. Scarecrow just stood back in fuming silence.

“He still kept this from all of us! He still lied!”

“Oh, like you haven’t lied to us before!”

“Not like this! He made us all think he’s this innocent saint! He’s _not!_ For all we know, he murdered that bailiff in cold blood!”

“Crow! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me?! What’s wrong with you! The evidence is right there!”

“It’s not all here! Gabriel’s not here! We don’t have his side!”

“Maybe he escaped prison again! Maybe he’s off running away from his crimes! Maybe he killed someone else!”

“Crow, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up right now-”

“Or what?! You gonna murder _me_ too?!” Scarecrow sneered, his mind reeling. Aaron slammed the book down on the desk and marched towards Scarecrow, facing him off in blinding fury.

Enty just stood back as his two friends argued loudly. He eyed the book on the desk. Gabriel…couldn’t be a murderer. He couldn’t have condemned all those people. But…

Enty slid over and looked at the names. There were so many…and they were all here. It was all documented. The book had Gabriel’s history, his details, and his crimes. Gabriel was a criminal.

Enty felt more tears escape his eyes as he tuned out his friend’s yelling. Was Scarecrow right? Was Gabriel a liar? Was his kindness all fake?

Enty looked down as one of his tears landed on the gray fabric in his hands. He ran his fingers over the soft shawl. Gabriel had given this to him many times before to help block out either the sun or the noise of the world.

It was genuine kindness.

He gripped the fabric tighter as the memories surfaced. There was the time at the rock concert where Enty had a panic attack and Gabriel took him to safety. There was the numerous times Enty was being hassled for simply existing and Gabriel stepped in, ready to defend him.

There was a time when Enty first arrived where Gabriel thought him a demon, but on a particular bad day when the light was bothering Enty worse than usual, Gabriel tried his best to help him feel better, despite his fears.

Gabriel was always there to make him feel better. To comfort him. He let out a sob as he recalled the time a particularly bad nightmare happened, and Enty was awfully shaken. Gabriel had let him sleep in his room that night and he read to him out of his journal, telling him all about his adventures in Avantasia. It was just the two of them that night, reading by the faint candlelight. Enty had never felt safer.

He felt safe with Gabriel.

Enty gripped the shawl tighter as his friend’s arguing tuned back into his mind. He held the fabric close and took a breath, walking towards the doors of the prison.

Aaron was gripping Scarecrow by his jacket lapel, fist raised when he saw Enty walking towards the door.

“Enty? Hey!”

“Enty, where the fuck to you think you goAH!” Scarecrow screamed as Aaron released him and he staggered to the ground. Enty just stopped before the door as he faced away.

“I’m going to save my friend.”

Scarecrow just blinked as Enty reached for the door handle.

“W-wait a minute! Enty, what the hell-”

“So what if he did those things.” Enty said sharply, his flames flaring more. Aaron felt a shiver go down his spine. He had never heard Enty speak so…coldly.

“Enty…” Aaron started, but Enty slammed the heavy door shut, causing the duo to jump as the bang echoed throughout the stone building.

_“So what_ if he did those bad things?! That’s not who he is now.” Enty sneered, not looking their way. “It doesn’t matter what he’s done. He’s my friend. And he’s in trouble.” Enty cried. Aaron could tell he was holding back tears.

Scarecrow just remained on his knees as he heard Enty speak.

“The past is the past. He needs us _now.”_ Enty said, pulling the door open again. Scarecrow saw Gabriel’s shawl in Enty’s hands, the gray fabric tight in Enty’s fist.

“E-Enty, wait-”

_“HE’S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR US!”_ Enty screamed harshly, his shadows flaring wildly as he faced them. Aaron saw his flames taking up most of him, though he was unnerved when he saw blackened tears escaping from the normal eye on Enty’s human side. “HE’S _NEVER_ LET US DOWN!” Enty sobbed. Scarecrow just stared speechless as Enty towered before them. “He…he’s our family….” Enty cried, his voice breaking as his shadows receded.

“Enty…”

“It’s our turn to be there for him. No matter what. That’s what families do.” He said, turning away again. He pulled the door open and light from the overcast day slid into the dim prison. “They’re there for each other. Through anything.”

Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet as he watched Enty stand still in the doorway. He glanced over at Aaron, but Aaron was avoiding his gaze.

“Enty, wait…” Scarecrow said, walking forward. Enty paused but kept faced away. Scarecrow just stood behind him nervously. “You…you’re right…I’m sorry…”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Enty said quietly, not turning around. Scarecrow just took in a sharp breath and backed away, holding his arms closer as he fought back tears.

What had Scarecrow been _saying?_ What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

“Enty, stop, we don’t even know where they took him…” Aaron said softly. He heard Enty let out a sad sigh.

“…where do we go?”

“M-maybe the book…” Scarecrow muttered, eying the old book on the desk. Aaron just nodded as he took in a breath.

“Y-yes, maybe they have a transfer note on here…” He said, flipping to the end of Gabriel’s entry. Scarecrow just watched Aaron as he ran his finger over the page, mumbling softly to himself as he read.

“Well?” Scarecrow said, noticing Aaron’s hand stopped. Aaron’s eyes were wide, and his face had paled. Scarecrow’s heart skipped. Something was wrong. “Aaron, what’s it say?”

Enty turned around and looked at Aaron. He was shaking as he held the book, a pure look of horror on his face as he stood trembling before them.

“Aaron…? What is it?” Enty said softly. Aaron didn’t look up to meet their gazes. Scarecrow could see his hands shaking badly as his breathing picked up. Something was _very_ wrong.

“Aaron, come o-”

“Zum tode verurteilt…” Aaron muttered brokenly, his voice shaking worse than his hands.” Scarecrow just blinked.

“Aaron, come on, what does that mean?”

Aaron just looked up at him, his eyes wide in pure horror as tears began sliding down his face. Scarecrow felt his blood freeze as he locked eyes with his terrified friend. Aaron looked between Enty and Scarecrow as his breathing hitched in his throat, the world going silent around the trio as he spoke aloud the final words on the page.

“Sentenced to death…”


	10. Fallen Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel thinks back on his life as his world crashes down.

Gabriel kept his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to tune out the noise of the chaotic world around him. He pondered his past. All the witches he failed to save, killed because of his incompetence. He often had nightmares of the horrors of the trials. The hangings, beheadings, the fire…

The raging _agonizing_ fire. There was once a time where for weeks, he couldn’t find sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he felt the purifying flames engulf him. The guilt of his actions haunting him relentlessly. As time went on, he repressed the thoughts. He moved to Avantaisa, found solace in Elderane, and eventually he moved to the modern world where he found comfort in a new family.

The nightmares faded as the memories were buried. But now…the nightmare was back.

And the nightmare was reality.

Gabriel kept his head leaned back against the wooden pole he was tied to. His head was the only thing he could move. His arms were tied back around the spire, and he had rope tied around his ankles, legs, and around his waist and chest, holding him firmly in place against the wooden spire. He was slightly elevated off the platform, the tight rope cutting deep into his quick breathing as he hung there against the beam.

The wood platform below him had a pile of logs and kindling below it, making Gabriel stand higher than the other people around him. A pedestal of fallen grace. The platform was positioned before the church in the center of town. A crowd of people surrounded him, all loudly yelling various insults towards him as he kept his eyes closed.

Gabriel was about to become an example. He was going to be used to teach a lesson. To show what happens when one disobeys the church. When one thinks for themselves. He had helped condemn so many innocents to this fate, and now…

He was one of them.

The official was talking. Preaching. There were people speaking all around him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Gabriel had his mind locked on one thing as the yelling continued.

His family.

He knew he wasn’t getting out of this. He knew this was always going to be his fate. He repressed the thought, he repressed the nightmares, but…he couldn’t run from his past forever. This was always going to happen.

He kept his mind locked on the one thing to bring him comfort in this terrifying moment. The people who cared for him, who gave him a life worth living. He hoped they were home and safe. He brought back the hope that maybe Enty survived and was safe with Aaron and Scarecrow. He prayed Elderane moved on and found peace.

He prayed his family made it home safely and would be happy. That’s all Gabriel ever wanted. His family to be happy. He felt himself smile as a small tear escaped his eye. He…really loved his family. He thought of their smiles and their laughter, things he would never hear again. He thought of every happy moment they shared, every kindness, every hug. Gabriel felt more tears escape his eyes as the memories eased his mind.

He was afraid. He knew he was going to die here, but…

At least he had the knowledge his friends were alive. They would find Enty and help him. They would live. They would move on and find happiness again. His family would be happy.

Gabriel smiled as the thought resonated in his mind. His family would be happy again. And he would watch over them till the end of time.

Gabriel cracked his eyes open and saw several people holding torches begin to walk towards him. He took in a sharp breath as he closed his eyes again.

A pounding. A pounding in the back of his mind. Gabriel heard it. Letting out a shaky sigh, Gabriel opened his mind to who he knew was on the other side.

‘ _GABRIEL?! Where have you been?! Did you escape?!’_ Elderane cried, terror in his voice. Gabriel eyed the people with the torches as they paused before the platform.

_‘Not exactly.’_

_‘Wh-where are you? Gabriel?! Can you escape? Please tell me you can escape!’_ Elderane sobbed. Gabriel heard him crying. He pulled on the rope slightly. It was tight. He was stuck against the spire.

_‘I can’t get out of this one, Eld. Not this time.’_

_‘Gabriel, my friend, please, where are you?!’_

_‘I…’_ Gabriel took in a slow breath as he closed his eyes. _‘I’m at the place where I face my sins, Elderane. Once and for all.’_ Gabriel thought, his mind’s voice solemn. Elderane was silent for a few moments.

_‘N-no…y-you’re not at the…you’re not about to be…no, not the-no! Gabriel, NO!_ ’ Elderane cried, his voice broken as he sobbed.

_‘Elderane, I need you to do something for me.’_

_‘Gabriel don’t imply that! You must escape! You must! Th-the others will find you, or-or maybe I can…’_

_‘If you see the guys…tell them I’m sorry for not telling them the truth, and…and tell them I’ll miss them.’_

_‘Gabriel, stop! No! No, no, no! You must get away! You…you must, Gabriel! Please!’_ Elderane sobbed, Gabriel just watched as the people with the torches closed in on him.

_‘Please, Elderane…tell them I’m thankful for all the love they gave me. T-tell them…tell them…I’m glad they were my family.’_ Gabriel thought. The people with the torches were upon him _. ‘I couldn’t have had a better one.’_

_‘GABRIEL, CHRIST, NO! YOU WILL ESCAPE! Y-YOU HAVE TO! I-I NEED YOU!’_

_‘And you…’_ Gabriel thought, a smile on his face as a lone tear slid down his cheek. He felt his fear falter when he thought of Elderane’s smile. His embrace _. ‘My elf…’_ He thought with a small laugh. He heard Elderane let out a broken cry on the other side. ‘ _You were always there for me…I…I thought about you more than anyone…’_

_‘G-Gabriel, please! You will get out of this!’_

_‘You know…every time I looked at the stars, I thought of your eyes…’_ Gabriel thought with a smile. He saw the people with the torches lower the fire to the kindling.

_‘Gabriel, no! Stop this talk! You will live! You will live! You…you must! There must be a way!’_ Elderane screamed, his mind in hysterics.

Gabriel smelled smoke as the wood below him caught fire. He could feel the heat begin to rise. He took in one last breath of clean air as he closed his eyes.

_‘G-goodbye Elderane…you will always be my elf.’_

_‘GABRIEL N-’_

Gabriel silenced his mind as he leaned his head back, tears streaming down his face. He laughed slightly as he thought of Elderane’s warm smile. Scarecrow’s chaotic schemes. Enty’s love. Aaron’s care.

He thought of his family and smiled as the smoke drifted upwards, burning his eyes.


	11. All We Can Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is lost as the group realizes a horrid reality. Scarecrow makes a choice.

Aaron’s world was dead silent as he read the horrid words on the page before him, his hands trembling as he held the book.

“Sentenced to death…” He muttered, his voice broken and hardly above a whisper. He heard Enty let out a fearful cry as the man threw his hands to his mouth in shock. Aaron looked up slowly to see Scarecrow’s face pale, his eyes wide in fear.

He looked down at the book again, hoping he read the words wrong. He hadn’t.

“Wh-what, he…no…” Scarecrow cried, his hands going to his head as visible blackened tears streamed down his face. Aaron couldn’t feel anything anymore. He let the book fall from his hands and hit the floor with a dull thud, scattering a bit of dust in the dim torchlight.

“A-Aaron, he…what do we do?” Enty cried quietly, his shadows covering most of him as he pulled Gabriel’s shawl closer to his heart. Aaron just wavered on his feet as he stared ahead blankly.

They…they had failed.

Aaron felt tears escape from his own eyes as he fell to his knees, his world breaking apart. They hadn’t been fast enough. They were too late. He didn’t make a sound as he cried, his heart shattered beyond repair as an empty feeling arose in his chest. They had let Gabriel down. Now he was gone.

“Aaron, please…we…we have to do _something...”_ Enty muttered, taking a step forward. Aaron couldn’t speak. His throat was tight as he thought of his friend all alone. Gabriel probably thought they abandoned him. Left him to die. He must have been so afraid…so broken.

Aaron shakily gripped his cross necklace as all hope faded away into nothingness, the fleeting feeling sucked into the same dark pit his heart was pulled into. Gabriel was…dead. Oh, what have they _done…_

“There’s…nothing we can do…” Aaron cried brokenly, his voice hardly above a whisper. He heard Enty let out a whimper. They had wasted time. They hadn’t been fast enough. He could have been dead hours ago for all they knew. He was dead…because of him. Aaron had invented that cursed machine. He left it out.

He did this.

Aaron let out a broken sob as he hunched over lower, gripping his hair tightly as he screamed in anguish.

Enty just stood back in fearful silence as he watched Aaron break. Gabriel…couldn’t be dead…they had to have hope! But…

Aaron let out another cry as he screamed, the man throwing his glasses to the side as he covered his face with his hands. Aaron was shaking as he hunched over, his cries echoing throughout the old stone building.

Aaron…didn’t have hope. If Aaron didn’t have hope…

Enty looked down with teary eyes at the shawl in his hands. He ran his hand over the soft fabric once more, taking in the familiar touch. He felt something inside him shatter. Letting out a silent cry, he pulled the shawl to his face, his tears staining the material as he hid his face in it. He gripped it tighter, hoping that maybe it would bring Gabriel back. Maybe he would appear.

Enty pulled it away and looked around, the last glimmer of his hope shining through. There was no one else here. Gabriel was gone.

Breaking into nothing, Enty hid his face in the fabric again, his guilt threating to suffocate him. He had tried to save Gabriel. He had failed. He let his friend down. And now he was _dead._

Scarecrow stood back in the shadows, his hand gripping his heart as he watched his friends break. He couldn’t move as Aaron’s words echoed in his mind. He was…mad at Gabriel for lying, but...he didn’t want this. He _never_ would have wanted this.

What has he _done?_

If he hadn’t spent all that time arguing, maybe they would have had more time. Maybe those few minutes would have made a difference. Maybe they could have found out sooner and done something.

What could they do now?

Scarecrow turned around away from his friends, his tears flowing from his eyes as he sobbed in silence. He couldn’t stand the agonizing thoughts. He had said such horrible things about Gabriel and now…he could never make things right.

Why the hell did he say those things? Why did he believe some dusty book over his best friend?

He knew Gabriel. Kind and sweet Gabriel. A man who never put himself first for anything and always worked his hardest to make the others happy. Scarecrow let out a sob as he thought of his friend’s smile. Gabriel trusted them. He trusted Scarecrow. He trusted him even if Scarecrow nearly got him killed time and time again.

And Scarecrow didn’t trust Gabriel.

Scarecrow let out a scream and threw a punch towards a wooden beam next to him, his hand immediately sore after the hit.

Gabriel was his first friend. Gabriel gave him a chance when no one else in Scarecrow’s entire life had even tried to give a damn about him. Gabriel listened to him. He loved his music. Genuinely. Scarecrow screamed again, punching the beam a second time when he thought of his early days with Gabriel.

After all they went through together, Scarecrow had the nerve to doubt him like this?

What kind of fucking heartless moron was he? Gabriel was his…Gabriel was his _family_. And Scarecrow betrayed him.

And now Gabriel was gone.

Scarecrow clenched his now bleeding fist as more tears came. He heard Aaron crying behind him. He heard Enty crying behind him. They didn’t have hope.

Why should he.

With a broken sigh, Scarecrow slowly lowered his bleeding fist towards his side in defeat.

He paused.

He felt the side of his jacket. There was something in his pocket. Confused, he reached his bloody hand in and pulled out a small wooden cross. Handmade by Gabriel. Scarecrow just stared at the trinket. He had grabbed this earlier. For luck.

What a fucking good job it did.

Anger rising in him as he cried, he clenched his fist around the icon and raised it, intent to throw it against the wall. He held the position. He…he lowered his hand and stared at the crucifix.

He couldn’t do it.

He turned the small delicate cross over in his hands as thoughts of Gabriel entered his mind. He recalled walking by Gabriel’s room when the novice was making these. He loved making them by candlelight in his room. Gabriel would always be humming to himself softly as he worked. Gabriel put so much work into these…why?

Scarecrow eyed the cross.

It was because Gabriel had faith. He had hope. He always had hope things would be ok, not just for him, but for everyone around him. He held on to his beliefs because he wanted the world to be a better place. He always held on to his hope. Always.

Scarecrow closed his fist around the cross. Maybe he should do the same.

Gabriel wouldn’t give up on them if they were in this position…so he wasn’t going to give up on him. Scarecrow turned and saw Aaron still hunched over, his body shaking as he sobbed silently. Enty was facing the wall, hiding his head in his arms.

No more.

Aaron was clinging to his jacket, pulling it tight as he sobbed quietly, the weight of the situation drowning him. He shuddered as he thought about Gabriel being executed. How afraid he must have been…why couldn’t they have been there to save him? Why…

He jerked when he felt something kick him in his side.

“Oi! Get up!”

Aaron slowly raised his head and saw a determined Scarecrow hovering above him, fire in his eyes.

“Wh-wha…”

“We’re wasting time! Get up! Let’s go!” Scarecrow yelled, yanking Aaron up by his jacket. Aaron just staggered to his feet in broken confusion.

“C-Crow…wha-”

“The time capsule was only a few hours ahead of us. It’s still daylight. There’s still a chance we only just missed him. Come on, we need to _go!”_ He yelled, marching towards Enty. He yanked the flaming man off the wall and pulled him towards Aaron.

“C-Crow, really…”

“You said it yourself, flames, Gabriel never gave up on us. We owe it to him to do the same.” He said, the waver in his voice gone as he pocketed the small cross. Aaron just looked away sadly as Enty stared at Scarecrow blankly.

“Crow, we haven’t a clue where he could have been taken…that was the last entry in the book.”

“The kid said the town is right there. If he were to be anywhere, it’s there. Come _ON!”_ Scarecrow screamed, shoving the duo towards the doors, scooping Aaron’s glasses up along the way. Aaron and Enty let out surprised yelps as Scarecrow shoved them outside.

“C-Crow, please! We-”

“If you won’t go, I’m going alone. I’m not making the same mistake twice.” Scarecrow sneered, marching towards the carriage as he tossed Aaron his glasses.

“Who the hell are you?”

Scarecrow spun around as he saw he was face to face with an older man. A prison guard by the looks of it. Scarecrow clenched his fists.

“You all are in b-AH!” The man screamed as Scarecrow ran forward, grabbing him by his shirt collar and shoving him roughly against the stone bricks of the prison.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS GABRIEL LAYMAN?!” Scarecrow screamed, fury in his eyes. The man was shaking as he was pinned against the wall.

“I-I uhh…he…”

“TALK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!” Scarecrow yelled, pulling his pocketknife out. He pointed the silver blade right at the man’s face. The guard’s eyes widened as Scarecrow held the blade close.

“H-he was taken only a short while ago…he sentence was to be carried out in the town square, before the church…” He said, closing his eyes.

“Is he still alive?!” Scarecrow screamed, shaking the man slightly. The man let out a yelp of fear.

“I-I can’t say! Probably! The sentence was supposed to happen just before the sun touches the horizon!” He yelled, tears in his eyes. Scarecrow looked over. It was nearing sundown, but it wasn’t here yet.

They had time.

Scarecrow nodded and released the man, throwing him to the side as he marched back towards the carriage.

“Y-you’ll never be able to stop it! He’ll be burnt to ash before you even reach the square!” The guard yelled, desperation in his voice. The trio looked back towards the man in horror. Enty let out a cry and hid his face in Aaron’s shoulder as Aaron felt his blood freeze. Scarecrow just paled and marched back towards the fearful man, holding the knife out towards him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN _BURNT?!”_ He screamed fearfully, afraid of the answer. The man just let out a whimper and turned away.

“H-his sentence was a burning at the stake! For his crimes of heresy and witchcraft!”

Enty’s eyes widened when he heard that. Gabriel had said he was doing witchcraft to save Enty. This was Enty’s fault…

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ…” Scarecrow muttered, his heart racing out of his chest. He pulled the knife away and ran towards the carriage, the others following.

“Crow, Enty, get in the back! Daniel, we’re leaving!” Aaron cried, climbing up to the front next to the boy who just nodded fearfully.

The carriage took off with Daniel driving as fast as he could.

Aaron clung to his cross necklace as tight as he could. Scarecrow…had hope. They had to as well. There was a chance they could make it. He just prayed they hadn’t wasted enough time already.

Scarecrow sat restless in the back, with Enty clinging tightly to his arm. Scarecrow eyed Gabriel’s shawl. He swallowed away his fear. They had to make it. They _had_ to.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small cross, turning the delicate item over in his hands as they raced down the road. He closed his fist around it.

For the first time in a long time…he prayed. It was all he could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rescue is planned...but is it enough?


	12. I Would Fight Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue is executed, but time is running out.

“Stop here!” Aaron screamed, causing Daniel to flinch as he pulled the carriage to a stop. They were right at the edge of the city. Aaron heard Scarecrow open his door.

“The hell are we stopped for?!” Scarecrow screamed, hopping out with Enty following. Aaron just turned to the confused Daniel.

“I will not have you risk being seen with us, Mr. Ambrose. Go home where it’s safe.”

“B-but I want to help you!” He cried, turning to face Aaron. Aaron sighed.

“You can’t help us if you get arrested too. I won’t put you or your family at risk.” Aaron said firmly. He eyed the upset Daniel. “You take care of that pocket watch for me, alright? It’s special.” Aaron said softly, ruffling the kid’s hair. Daniel just smiled as he wiped away a tear.

“I-I will, I promise…”

“Good. Now get out of here, alright? You have a life to live.” Aaron said as he climbed down the carriage. Daniel nodded and looked down to the odd group below him.

“I hope you find your friend…” He said softly. Aaron just nodded.

“So do I…” He whispered. Aaron looked over as Enty gave the kid a small wave. Daniel smiled and waved back, leading the carriage away, leaving the trio on the edge of the city. Enty smiled to himself for a moment before Aaron’s footsteps called him back.

“Right, where do we go?” Scarecrow said, his heart still racing. It was sunset. They were nearly out of time.

“Daniel said go through here and keep going straight. We should hit the town center in just a few minutes…” Aaron said, turning around to eye the sunset behind him. Scarecrow closed his eyes a moment and reached into his pocket, feeling for the small cross.

“We’re coming Gabriel…” He whispered to himself as he took a calming breath. Scarecrow wasn’t going to let Gabriel die here. Not a chance in hell. He was about to turn around when he heard a fearful gasp from Enty.

Scarecrow and Aaron turned to see Enty now almost fully covered by his flames, his hands gripping his arms tightly as he stared into the city with wide and horrified eyes. He was shaking as glistening tears slid from his eyes.

“Enty? Enty, what’s wrong?!” Aaron said, concern in his voice. Enty opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he shook in place.

“Enty, Jesus, what is it?!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing his friend’s shoulder. Enty’s breathing picked up as his heart raced. He slowly raised a shaking hand and pointed to the sky above the city. Aaron and Scarecrow followed his direction, but then felt immobilizing terror take over as their eyes locked onto what Enty was pointing at.

A trail of black smoke was rising into the air from farther in town, contrasting against the gray overcast evening sky. Aaron could see spires from a church beside where the smoke was coming from.

The town center.

“Oh _…God…”_ Aaron muttered through tears, his blood freezing as his body went numb.

They were too late…

“NOT ON MY _FUCKING_ WATCH!!!” Scarecrow screamed, raging fury in his voice. Aaron staggered back as Scarecrow took off running at full speed towards the town center.

“Oh…oh, God _help us…”_ Aaron muttered to himself as he took off after him, Enty trailing behind. Maybe…maybe they weren’t too late…

The trio zigzagged through town, scaring the hell out of various passerby’s, and nearly knocking several over. Scarecrow wasn’t going to let anything get in his way. They had come too far and gone through too much. Gabriel was _not_ dying here. Not when Scarecrow had a say in the matter. The trio ran for a solid few minutes until finally they could see the church before them.

The trio skidded to a halt as they stood on the edge of a clearing. Aaron’s eyes widened and he gripped his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up when he looked ahead in blinding terror. There was a decent sized crowd of people surrounding an elevated wooden platform. A wooden platform that had raging fire beneath it.

And there was Gabriel tied to a pole in the center.

“Oh, my _fucking God…”_ Scarecrow muttered, terror strangling his heart as it pounded out of his chest. His face paled as he took in the horrid sight. He felt a small laugh escape him, however, when he saw the fire hadn’t reached Gabriel badly yet. He was still moving. He was still _alive._

“G-Gabriel!” Enty cried in sorrow as he reached his hand out towards his friend, his shadows covering his entire body as he saw Gabriel on the smoldering platform. He felt a pang of hurt go through his heart when he heard the people in the crowd yelling mean and hurtful things at Gabriel.

Aaron just stared ahead in immobilizing horror, not sure what to do or think.

Gabriel just had his eyes closed and his head turned away as the fire began getting worse. It was escaping out the bottom of the platform and rising to the air, circling around Gabriel as he stood restrained in the clear center, slightly elevated off the platform as the ropes held him tight.

The fire was growing closer to him and they were out of time.

Before Aaron could even register what was happening, Scarecrow took off running.

“Scarecrow! They’ll kill you both!” Aaron cried in fear.

“THEN MAKE A DISTRACTION!!!” Scarecrow screamed as he ran. Aaron just looked around himself in blind panic.

“C-Crow! I-I don’t…”

“USE THESE!” Scarecrow yelled. Aaron reeled back as Scarecrow tossed him two small fireworks and a lighter.

“Wh-what the hell am I supposed to do with these?!”

_“DISTRACT!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, rounding the clearing to get closer to Gabriel. Aaron looked to the explosives in his hand. They were small, but maybe they were enough to get the crowd scared. He looked beside him at the shaking Enty, his shadows flaring dangerously outwards as he stared at the scared Gabriel, the fire closing in on him.

Aaron had all he needed.

Grabbing Enty by the wrist, he ran closer to where the bulk of the people were and hid behind a tree. He saw Scarecrow disappear behind the pyre. Aaron had to act now. Aaron pulled out one of the fireworks and used the lighter to ignite it. He looked to the angry crowd with a look of determination.

Time to create some chaos.

Aaron threw the explosive towards a clearing in the crowd with a yell, the small explosive vanishing behind some people. He flinched with a smile as a loud bang echoed and the firework went off, causing the majority of the people to scream in terror. The explosives wouldn’t hurt anyone, but by God…they’ll scare them.

Aaron looked out from behind the tree and saw the people looking around in fright as the smoke rose from where the firework went off. A few people were already running away. He took in a breath and yelled as loud as he could from behind the tree.

“WITCHCRAFT! THE WITCHES ARE ATTACKING!” He screamed, causing even more panic to arise as the people began turning their attention away from Gabriel and towards each other. Aaron smiled when he saw the people begin yelling at each other, blaming the people around them for the disturbance. He pulled out the second firework and lit it, tossing it to a different spot in the crowd.

The second explosive went off, causing another scream from the crowd to arise. More people began running, the loud bang scaring away more people in a chaotic scatter. Aaron could hear more people blaming each other and arguing. Almost no one was looking at Gabriel now. Aaron could see Scarecrow begin his attempt to climb up to the platform.

They needed to do more damage.

“DEMON!!!”

Aaron turned as he saw a group of people behind them, pointing at Enty with shaking hands. Enty took one step forward and the people screamed, running away. Their scream alerted more people who turned to look at the shaking Enty. As soon as the majority of the crowd got sight of him, they began running in all directions, fearful of the shadow demon before them. A few people were standing off in frozen fear.

Aaron knew they needed one more push to get the crowd completely riled up.

“I-I’m out of fireworks…” Aaron said, patting his jacket as he felt for what he had. He didn’t have anything else of use. He was about to turn to search elsewhere when Enty’s shadowy hand reached out to him. He was holding one of Scarecrow’s explosives. Aaron looked at him in disbelief.

“I-I found it earlier…” He said, his voice shaking. Aaron smiled.

“Do you trust me?” Aaron said, facing Enty. The man nodded immediately. Aaron smiled.

“Make those flames of yours flare as much as possible when I give the cue…” Aaron said, taking the firework. Enty just nodded. Aaron motioned for Enty to follow him into the loud and chaotic clearing. He heard more screams of fright as more eyes landed on Enty. Aaron lit the firework and backed away from Enty.

“THE DEMON IS ANGRY!” He screamed, earning more terrified looks from the people. Taking the cue, Enty let out a scream as his flames grew and flared wildly, causing the rest of the people to scatter. Aaron threw the final firework to a place before Enty, the loud bang shaking the area and causing the panic to peak. He smiled as he looked around at the chaos. People were running in all directions, some fighting with each other, and some trying their hardest to escape.

Enty took in a shaky breath as the chaos unfolded around him. The plan worked. He was about to make a move towards Gabriel when he ran smack into another man who was running. Enty stood back with wide eyes as he recognized the fearful man.

It was the official who took Gabriel.

The man’s eyes widened in terror as Enty began walking towards him, anger in his white glowing eyes.

“Y-you hurt Gabriel…” Enty said, his voice broken as his shadows flared. “And you tried to k-kill me…”

The man’s mouth was open in shock, but no words were coming out as he was backed against a wall by Enty. He was shaking and pale as Enty got closer, rage in his eyes. Enty stood before the trembling man and let out the loudest scream he could, causing his shadows to flare outwards as far as he could make them go. The man let out his own scream and scurried away, nearly tripping as he ran for his life. He vanished around the corner as Enty caught his breath.

He looked behind him and saw Aaron running through the riot towards Gabriel and the growing fire. Enty let out a fearful cry and ran after him.

~

Scarecrow bolted away from Aaron and Enty around the edge of the crowd towards Gabriel. The crowd was thinnest behind him, but he still couldn’t get through without being caught. He hoped Aaron did something soon. He felt sick when he looked at the pyre. The flames had begun to reach inwards, closing in on Gabriel. Scarecrow’s heart broke when he saw his friend.

Gabriel’s face was wracked in agony and he had tears streaming down his cheeks as he coughed harshly, his body thrashing against the rope as he tried desperately to break free. The fire wasn’t touching him yet, but the heavy heat was surrounding him, and the smoke seemed to be burning his eyes and impairing his breathing.

He also saw Gabriel was tied up the pole a bit, as his feet weren’t touching the wood floor. That may be a problem...

Before he could think ahead anymore, a loud bang went off from the other side of the pyre. Aaron set off the first firework. Scarecrow smiled when the people began looking around in confusion and running away. He edged closer, but the people still weren’t panicked enough for him to sneak through unseen.

Scarecrow heard a scream cut through the crowd and he felt his blood freeze and his heart stop when he looked at Gabriel. The fire had gotten worse, and he felt sick when he saw it catch on Gabriel’s arm, his friend letting out another anguished broken scream as he tried to thrash away but couldn’t. He was writhing against his restraints, unable to put the fire out on his arm as it burnt through his sleeve. Gabriel was on fire. He was on fire and it was spreading up his body.

“FUCK IT!” Scarecrow yelled, running forward. Before he could take more than a few steps, another bang went off, sending the crowd into panicked hysterics. Scarecrow took in a sharp breath and took the cue, jumping over the small barrier surrounding the pyre.

There was a break in the flames and Scarecrow heaved himself up the back of the wooden platform, hissing in pain as he grabbed the smoldering wood for support. He let out a cry as he got too close to the fire and it caught on his shoulder as he climbed the logs. He quickly patted it out, fighting back pained tears as he climbed.

He reached the top and quickly ran to Gabriel’s side. His friend was screaming in broken agony, his body writhing uncontrollably as he cried in pure tortured pain. His voice was course and choked as he screamed. Scarecrow could see the fire on Gabriel’s left arm had burnt right through his robe sleeve and was scorching his skin, discoloring it as Gabriel was helpless to stop it. Gabriel threw his head back and hit it hard against the pole as he screamed, his body shuddering violently as he thrashed.

The flames had gotten worse and had begun moving up his arm, his friend writhing in pain the entire time. Scarecrow let out a fearful cry when he saw the fire reach Gabriel’s face, his friend’s eyes squeezed shut in agony as the fire touched his skin and burned his face. He shook his head as much as he could, hitting it repeatedly against the beam to try and get the fire out, but it just made the flames spread more.

Scarecrow could smell burning flesh.

“G-Gabriel! Don’t worry, I’m here!” Scarecrow screamed, pulling off his jacket. Gabriel just kept screaming coarsely as Scarecrow used the jacket to put out the fire on his friend’s arm and shoulder. Scarecrow saw some of Gabriel’s hair had caught fire as well and was now blackened at the bottom, the length notably shorter. He finally got the fire out and set his jacket down, reaching for his knife. “I’m going to get you down, alright?!” Scarecrow yelled, positioning himself behind Gabriel.

Gabriel was just sobbing uncontrollably, his eyes still squeezed shut as he writhed in place, held back tightly by the rope.

“Gabriel?” Scarecrow asked as he began cutting the rope around Gabriel’s ankles.

“Wh-who’s…th-there…?” Gabriel cried between sharp breaths, his voice course from the smoke inhalation.

“Scarecrow! It’s Scarecrow! I’m getting you out, just hang in there!” He yelled in blind panic, using his knife to cut the thick rope. Gabriel just kept coughing roughly as Scarecrow worked, the man struggling to cut the rope with how much Gabriel was thrashing in place. Scarecrow let out another yelp as the fire beside him blew closer, scorching his arm slightly. He quickly patted it out and went back to work, ignoring the pain.

“Leave…g-get out of h-here…n-not…worth it…” Gabriel cried; his voice broken as he sobbed. Scarecrow got the rope around his friend’s ankles free and stood as he began working on his wrists. Gabriel’s hands were stiff as he strained them outwards, having nothing to grab on to as the fire burned him.

“There’s not a chance in _hell_ below I’m leaving you, Gabe!” Scarecrow said through gritted teeth as he worked on cutting the rope. The heat was suffocating. He was having trouble breathing as the fire closed in.

“B-But…”

“We’re…we’re family, Gabriel! We’re there for each other! Through anything!” Scarecrow said proudly as he cut his friend’s wrists free. Gabriel’s arms just hung limply to his sides as he coughed, his whole body shaking as he wheezed. Scarecrow rounded to the front and saw Gabriel had a bad burn on his face below his left eye, and his eyes were still squeezed tightly shut as tears streamed down his face.

Scarecrow began cutting the final rope, careful to position himself before Gabriel in case he fell. He was busy cutting when the fire reached the rope next to him, quickly scorching Scarecrow’s hand, causing him to drop the knife with a cry of pain.

_“F-fuck!”_ He yelled, holding his hand tightly as the burning sensation arose. He looked down and saw his knife had fallen off the platform, vanishing into the flames below.

“G-go…” Gabriel cried, tears streaming down his face as he endured the scorching heat, his body too weak to fight it anymore. Scarecrow just let out a small laugh as he pulled out his second knife

“Learned _something_ from that elf of yours…” Scarecrow muttered as he opened the second knife and went back to cutting. He smiled when he finally got the last rope cut.

He dropped the knife immediately and ran forward, catching Gabriel in his arms as the man limply fell forward from the pyre into his grasp. Scarecrow held Gabriel against his chest and yanked him to his feet, the man trembling badly as he coughed and clung to Scarecrow; his face buried in his chest.

“Come on, we need to go…” Scarecrow said, looking around him. His heart dropped when he saw the fire was raging all around them. There was no break anymore. They were trapped in the middle of the flames.

Scarecrow looked down and saw Gabriel shaking violently in his arms, his friend’s eyes squeezed shut as he sobbed against Scarecrow’s chest. Scarecrow held him tighter and looked forward towards the weakest point in the flames.

This was going to hurt.

“Gabriel, just hold on tight, alright?! I’m about to do something stupid…”

“C-Crow…” Gabriel muttered quietly as he clung to his friend, his coughing never ceasing as his body shook. Scarecrow took in a deep breath and turned around, positioning his back towards the fire as he held Gabriel protectively in his arms, careful not to touch the burn on his arm.

“Family…through anything…” Scarecrow muttered to himself, closing his eyes. Honing all his energy, Scarecrow backed away towards the edge of the pyre as he pulled Gabriel along with him. He ran right through the fire as he held Gabriel close, hoping that he himself would absorb most of the impact from the fire as he ran through it so it wouldn’t touch his friend.

Scarecrow let out a pained scream as the heat engulfed him, but it only lasted a moment until he felt the ground vanish beneath him, and he hit the cold stone ground with a hard thud, Gabriel falling on top of him. He gasped for breath as the smoke vanished from around them, the air finally clear.

Shaking his head knowing it wasn’t over yet, Scarecrow quickly sat up. Gabriel was before him on the ground in fetal position as he clung to his burnt arm, tears streaming down his face as he coughed harshly through tears. Scarecrow pulled himself up on shaking and burning legs as he reached down to the ground, pulling Gabriel up beside him.

“We need to run!” Scarecrow screamed, holding the trembling Gabriel tightly. Gabriel’s eyes were still squeezed shut as he coughed, but he nodded and clung back.

Scarecrow turned and could see Aaron waving to them from down the street. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled him along as they ran towards Aaron. Gabriel was stumbling roughly behind.

“Just stick close! I’ll guide you!” Scarecrow yelled, holding his friend’s arm tighter. Gabriel just nodded through tears as he wheezed, the events of the day taking its toll. Scarecrow shook his head and looked forward, ignoring his own pain as he ran.

They were so _close._

He couldn’t help but smile when he reached Aaron and Enty, both of whom were smiling wide with tears running down their faces when they saw Gabriel stagger towards them. _Alive._

“No time for catching up, we need to run! He’s still wanted!” Scarecrow screamed, running towards the town exit. The others nodded and Aaron grabbed Gabriel’s other arm gently, helping guide him as he kept his eyes shut.


	13. Life Will Stop Telling Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel discloses when he has repressed for so long.

The group ran out of town, with Gabriel gasping for air the entire time, but he kept running with them despite the burning in his chest. After a while of running down the dirt road, Aaron pulled them to the side when they reached a wooded area. They walked in a bit, out of sight of the main road, and Aaron smiled when he saw there was a small stream there. They would need the water…

“G-Gabriel!” Scarecrow cried as they came to a stop.

Aaron turned and saw Gabriel was now on his knees, gasping roughly for air that didn’t seem to be coming as he shook in place, his hand gripping his left arm tightly below what seemed to be quite a bad burn. Aaron ran over and kneeled beside him.

“Gabriel, _Jesus,_ are you alright?” Aaron cried, looking his friend over. He looked horrid. The sleeve on Gabriel’s left arm was completely burnt through to the skin, and he had a scorch mark running up the length of his forearm, his skin red, bloody, and discolored. He had a smaller red burn mark just below his left eye, and the ends of his hair were burnt and blackened, making his hair seem slightly shorter. He was still crying harshly, and Aaron could see his eyes were red and irritated, the smoke being too much to handle. Gabriel just kneeled there, coughing roughly as air failed to come to him.

“Here, over here…” Aaron said softly, guiding Gabriel to the stream where he helped him to the edge. Aaron watched as Gabriel quickly used his hands to get some drinks of water in. He smiled in relief when he saw that his friend’s coughing seemed to be easing as he kneeled there.

“When was the last time you drank, Gabe? My god…” Scarecrow said with worry. He knew Gabriel was just on fire, but the man was downright scrambling for the water. Gabriel sat up and rubbed his head.

“T-two days…” He muttered; his voice audibly scratchy.

“TWO DAYS?!” Aaron yelled as Gabriel went back for more water. Scarecrow just looked at him in guilty horror. “They didn’t give you anything!?” Aaron screamed. Gabriel sat up and just shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he whimpered slightly.

“Ah, here!” Enty said, sliding forward. He dipped the end of the shawl Gabriel gave him in the stream, handing the wet fabric to Gabriel who took it with shaky hands.

“Th-thank you…” He muttered, holding the damp cloth against his eyes. He let out a breath of relief as the stinging in his eyes eased.

“Gabriel, oh, God, we were so _worried_ …” Aaron said through tears as he slid over and began tearing away what was left of Gabriel’s sleeve. He heard Gabriel let out a cry of pain as Aaron began peeling the scorched fabric away from his burnt skin.

“Y-you came b-back…” He muttered, holding the fabric against his eyes as he gritted his teeth, enduring the pain as Aaron cleared his arm.

“Of course, we did! We’re family!” Enty said, edging closer to Gabriel as he gave Scarecrow a side glance. Scarecrow just took in a sharp breath and looked away as he sat beside his friend. He heard a cry and saw that Gabriel was sobbing into his shawl, his breath hitching in his throat as he cried.

“G-guys…” He muttered brokenly, lowering the shawl as he blinked rapidly. Aaron saw his eyes looked a bit better, though they were still irritated. It didn’t seem like there was any permanent damage, though. Gabriel let out another cry as Aaron worked on the burn.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright…” Aaron said softly, removing the last of the molten fabric away from Gabriel’s arm as his friend flinched in his grasp. He watched Enty slowly edge closer to Gabriel, leaning against him gently as Gabriel shook in place. Gabriel took in a shaky breath and leaned his head against Enty.

“Y-you’re alive…” He whispered quietly, relaxing slightly as he felt Enty’s familiar hand on his back.

“Well yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?” Enty said, confused.

“You were literally shot, Enty.” Scarecrow said flatly, earning a small cry from Gabriel.

“Oh yeah, I forgot…”

“I-I’m so _sorry_ …” Gabriel cried, burying his face in Enty’s shoulder. Enty just looked at him dumbfounded.

“Wh-what? No! I’m the one who is sorry! I couldn’t stop them from taking you…” Enty cried, his heart shattering as he looked at the trembling Gabriel beside him. “If I had done more…”

“They would have killed you for good…” Gabriel said, leaning up. He had tears streaming down his ash-covered face as he shook. Aaron had begun running water over his arm, earning a pained yell from Gabriel.

Scarecrow flinched at his friend’s broken cry.

“They almost killed _you,_ you idiot!” Scarecrow yelled. Gabriel just looked away and mumbled something unintelligible. “What?” Scarecrow pushed.

“…I deserved it…” Gabriel whispered; his voice tight as more tears escaped his eyes. The trio just looked at him in horror as he avoided their gazes.

“G-Gabe, Christ, _no!_ Why on earth would you ever _think_ that?” Aaron cried, stopping his work as he kneeled before the trembling Gabriel. Scarecrow felt guilt strangle his heart dangerously tight as Gabriel spoke in a defeated voice.

“I-I got people killed…I…I never told you…you’d…you’d h-hate me…” He cried, his tears never ending. Scarecrow looked over and saw Enty giving him a look. Aaron just edged forward and placed a reassuring hand on Gabriel’s knee.

“Gabe, we could _never_ hate you…now please, tell us what happened…it’ll help…” He said softly. Gabriel looked up to meet their gazes. He saw Scarecrow looking away.

“I-I c-can’t…I can’t!” He sobbed, hiding his face in his shawl, though he regretted the decision immediately as he pulled away, the burn under his eye throbbing as it touched the cloth.

“G-Gabe…” Scarecrow started, earning a sad look from Gabriel. Scarecrow took in a breath. “We…we read a bit about your past in the prison log…we know about the trials and…and the thing with that bailiff.” He muttered. Gabriel just stared at him in shock a moment before letting out a sob, turning away as he hid his face.

“I d-didn’t _know!_ I-I didn’t…” Gabriel cried, hiding his face in Enty’s shoulder. Enty just held him and looked at the others with pleading eyes. Scarecrow sighed and reached forward, pulling Gabriel back so he met his gaze.

“Gabe…I don’t care about any of it. Not a damn thing. We’ve all had our rough pasts and…” He paused and took a breath. “…and no matter what…you’re our…our…” He stopped and met Enty’s bright gaze. Scarecrow sighed. “…you’re our family, Gabe. And your past doesn’t matter to us. We care about you…I-I care about you. And nothing will change that.” He said, meeting Gabriel’s teary eyes. “Nothing.”

Gabriel stared at him in disbelief, his eyes wide. Scarecrow just gave him a small smile. Gabriel leaned back and saw his three friends all smiling warmly at him.

They knew. They knew and they didn’t hate him.

“Please, Gabe…we just want to know…” Aaron said gently, edging closer. Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Wh-when I worked at the monastery, we often were involved in the witch trials in different ways…” Gabriel said pulling up the repressed memories as his friends listened respectfully. “I was…I was the last attempt at healing their corrupted souls…I was sent to try to get through to them one last time, to try and turn them towards the light…and…if I…if I failed…” He said, his voice breaking as Enty pulled him close again.

“You…your job was to help them? To try and save them?” Scarecrow asked, realizing what should have been obvious. Gabriel just nodded. Scarecrow leaned back; his eyes wide.

How could he have _ever_ thought that Gabriel was the one condemning them…

“I-I tried so hard, but…but I failed so many times…” Gabriel cried, recalling every witch who ever died because of his failure.

“Gabe, those deaths were not directly your fault…you _cannot_ put that weight on your shoulders…” Aaron said, seeing the pain in his friend’s eyes.

“But I let them die! I thought them sinners! I thought...I thought it was _right_...and...and I could have done more to be better! I could have… _could have_ …” He whispered; his voice broken.

“Gabe, you…you did what you could. That’s what’s important…” Scarecrow muttered. "You were ignorant in your past, sure, but you learned! You...you learned..." He whispered, his guilt suffocating him. Gabriel was trying to save those people, not condemn them.

He should have known.

Gabriel just looked at his friends. They were all looking at him with concern. Concern for him.

They weren’t mad…

Gabriel let out another cry as more tears escaped his eyes. He put his good hand up and hid his eyes as he sobbed, the weight of his past beginning to lift. His friends forgave him. After a few minutes of silence as he cried, he caught his breath and started again.

“Th-then when…we were freeing Anna, I…I had a friend helping me…”

“Was his name Lugiad?” Aaron asked. Gabriel nodded with a small smile.

“He is who helped me escape prison so we could free Anna…he is who led me to Avantasia…I…I owe him everything…”

“What happened?” Scarecrow asked softly. Gabriel looked away and took in a shaky breath.

“He sent me away to safety and he went alone to free my sister…the bailiff killed him while he was there…” Gabriel said brokenly. Scarecrow just stared.

Gabriel wasn’t even in the _building_ when the bailiff was murdered.

“M-my old mentor, Jakob was also there…helping free Anna…he killed the bailiff so Anna could escape…” Gabriel said quietly, his tears falling. Aaron placed a hand on Gabriel’s knee.

“Gabe, it sounds like your friend knew what he was getting himself into…”

“I-I know…I wanted to go, but…he didn’t let me…” Gabriel cried. Scarecrow just stared. Gabriel’s friend was killed. And Gabriel blamed himself.

He’s been blaming himself for years.

“I…I could have done _something_ …now he’s…he’s…” Gabriel cried, his body shuddering as he sobbed.

“Gabriel…”

“A-and then…Regrin…” He muttered; his voice quiet.

“Who’s Regrin?” Scarecrow asked. Gabriel covered his eyes again and let out another sob.

“H-he was from Avantasia…he was Elderane’s good friend and…and mine as well…” Gabriel muttered. “I…I went on a dangerous mission to save Jakob, and…and I dragged Regrin with me…he…he didn’t…didn’t…”

“Gabriel, just like Lugaid, it seems he knew what he was getting into.” Aaron said reassuringly.

“He was afraid! We both were, but…I made him go forward…th-the dragon killed him, and it was _my_ fault!” Gabriel screamed, gripping his hair tightly as he sobbed and faced away.

“…dragon?” Scarecrow muttered to himself in horror. What…what else had Gabriel been keeping from them?

“Gabriel, come on…it’s alright…” Aaron said, edging forward. He pulled the shuddering Gabriel into a hug, careful of his arm. Gabriel just let out a pent-up scream and gripped Aaron tighter, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Scarecrow just watched as Enty and Aaron comforted the hysterical Gabriel. His friend had really been innocent…it was all just bad circumstance…but Gabriel still blamed himself. He thought every death was his fault.

“Gabe…did you really have all this pent-up for all these years?” Scarecrow asked softly. Gabriel looked up with teary vision and nodded, wiping his tears away. “Is…that why you never talked about your past much?”

“I thought…if you knew how many died because of me…you’d hate me…want me _gone…”_ He said in a small voice as he avoided their gazes. Scarecrow felt a pang of hurt stab his heart.

How could he have been so cruel? Gabriel was no murderer. He was still their Gabriel. Their soft and kind Gabriel. He always has been.

“Well…it’s gonna take a lot more than that to get me off your hands.” Scarecrow said slyly. Gabriel looked up, tears still streaming down his face.

“Wh-wha…”

“All those things weren’t your fault, Gabe. Not directly. It was bad luck and circumstance.”

“Crow’s right, Gabe…now I never met your old friends, but I’d say they knew what they were doing…they knew the risk…” Aaron said softly.

“B-but I…”

“Would they want you blaming yourself for it?” Enty asked, earning a wide-eyed look from Gabriel. Enty knew what it was like to be guilty of someone’s death. He had thought he got Gabriel killed. He _knew_ the horrid feeling.

And he knew when it wasn’t true.

“I…I don’t know…” Gabriel cried, backing away from his friends as his mind reeled. He didn’t know what to think. He gripped his hair as his mind grew loud with a cacophony of thoughts.

Lugaid…did make the choice willingly. And…and so did Regrin…he pressured him to stay, but…Regrin could have said no. He could have left.

“They seemed to care about you, Gabe…” Aaron said. Gabriel gripped his hair tighter as his tears returned. They did care. Lugaid sacrificed himself to save both him and Anna. He chose to do that. Regrin cared enough to put his life on the line to help a stranger for Gabriel. He…he cared. They both cared so much. “And I don’t think they’d want you doing this to yourself over accidents of circumstance…” Aaron said.

Gabriel recalled his old friends. Elderane…had forgiven him for their deaths long ago. Elderane forgave him. Gabriel thought of the witches. He…he had done his best. He had done all he could to help them. There was nothing else he could have done. He thought of Regrin and Lugaid. They gave everything for him. They cared about him. They…would have forgiven him. They wouldn’t want him doing this to himself over their deaths. 

"And Gabe..." Aaron said softly, edging a bit closer. Gabriel was barely holding on as he shook. Aaron just gave him a sympathetic look. "You told me once that you helped save Elderane's world...all those people are alive because of you...you've done so much _good_ , Gabe..." He said with a small smile. "You made mistakes, but you worked so _hard_ to make them right...and that's what matters most, I think."

Gabriel looked to his friends before him, all smiling softly. They all forgave him.

Gabriel let out another broken cry as he hunched over, the pent-up sorrow finally surfacing fully. He gripped his hair as tears streamed from his aching eyes. He heard shuffling beside him and looked up to see Scarecrow there.

“Everyone else has forgiven you, Gabe…it’s time you forgave yourself…” He said softly, reaching his hand out. Gabriel saw one of his small hand carved crucifixes was in Scarecrow’s hand. Gabriel reached out and shakily picked it up, turning it over. Something shattered as he held the small cross in his hands.

He let out a scream and fell forward into Scarecrow, gripping him tight as he sobbed harder than he had in years. Scarecrow reached a shaky arm up and hugged his friend back. Gabriel was screaming, letting everything out as tears streamed from his eyes.

Scarecrow felt his heart break as his friend trembled in his arms. Gabriel really had been holding this all in for so long…

As the sun started getting lower over the horizon and the group just sat in silence for a while as Gabriel cried, the weights of his guilt finally lifting off his shoulders as he sobbed. As he breathed.

As he forgave himself.

~

_Several hours later…_

Scarecrow had a warm campfire going as night set in, the night air chilling the group to the bone. Gabriel’s energy was completely spent. The others had just let him cry and get his emotions out for a while until he finally crashed, passing out cold in Scarecrow’s arms. Aaron couldn’t imagine how Gabriel even lasted as long as he had.

The man was emotionally drained beyond belief, had several severe injuries, was almost burned alive, and apparently hadn’t eaten or drank anything for two days. He needed medical attention badly, but they had to wait until morning to get back to the spot they entered this world in.

Aaron had Gabriel laying beside the creek, his jacket spread over his friend as Gabriel shivered on the ground, his breathing still slightly abnormal. Aaron was still cleaning Gabriel’s arm burn, running water over it, and doing his best to keep it clean and cool. He didn’t have any medicine or anything to wrap it in, though. He had also cleaned the burn on his friend’s face where a slightly splotchy red mark now resided under Gabriel’s left eye.

Enty was huddled to himself beside the fire, his flames flickering calmly as he stared ahead blankly. This trip had been too much. Too much for him, and too much for Gabriel. He just wanted his friend to find rest, both physically and mentally.

Scarecrow sat on the other side of the fire as he turned the small cross over in his hands once more. What a fool he was to doubt Gabriel. If he hadn’t wasted their time arguing, they would have gotten there long before the fire was even lit.

Gabriel wasn’t mad at him. None of the others were mad at him. He was, however, mad at himself. Why was he such an _idiot_. He glanced over at Gabriel, the man out cold, his breathing slow. He should have _never_ doubted his friend. Scarecrow sighed and looked back to the cross, running his fingers over the smooth wood.

The group spent the rest of the night silent by the fire. They took turns keeping watch as the others slept, as Gabriel was still wanted and may be sought after. They weren’t disturbed the entire night, the world around them calm and peaceful as the fire flickered gently in the cool dark night.

~

The morning sun rose over the horizon when Enty woke the group up, as he had the last watch. They hadn’t been disturbed the entire night and the dirt road by the edge of the forest was clear for miles. They could start moving and go home. Enty smiled at the sight of the morning scenery. A pastel purple sky hung over them, a few white clouds scattered around as the last traces of the night’s stars began to vanish in the light haze. A needed bit of peace.

Aaron woke up Gabriel and helped him stand, his body still a mess from the past few days. None of them had eaten anything either, so Aaron knew they had to get home soon. Gabriel’s arm needed medical attention, and maybe his lungs as well as he still coughed roughly every now and then. Scarecrow could also use some looking over, as he didn’t want to admit it, but Aaron could see the burn marks on his back and hands.

They had begun walking and for a while, and all was going well. Gabriel was walking on his own, though he still coughed and stumbled every now and then as an occasional wave of dizziness washed over him. Aaron couldn’t tell if it was the shock, hunger, previous dehydration, or a combination of all of them. Either way, Aaron was worried.

Gabriel just kept his arm hung low and did his best not to move it, though his hissed in pain every time he accidentally touched it. Aaron didn’t think it would be any major trouble, but it was definitely going to scar. As was the smaller burn on Gabriel’s face. He could use a haircut as well, as the ends of his hair were now black and scorched.

The group walked for about an hour when a new sound arose from the way they came. The group turned and saw a horse-driven carriage moving quickly towards them.

“Shit!” Scarecrow yelled, looking around. He grabbed Gabriel and dragged him backwards into the woods, the others close behind. They went in a way and hid behind the trees as the carriage passed. Scarecrow looked over and saw that Gabriel was shaking badly, his eyes squeezed shut as he trembled beside him.

Gabriel’s eyes opened wide when he felt someone hold his hand. He looked down and saw Scarecrow holding it tightly, a reassuring smile on his face. Gabriel smiled back and edged closer, his shaking easing.

“They’re gone!” Aaron yelled, leaving their hiding place. The others followed him out and they began walking again. It may not have been the people after Gabriel, but they couldn’t take any chances.

Finally, after a long walk, they made it to the clearing by the road where they first appeared. Gabriel was absolutely exhausted and having some breathing trouble again, so he was sitting against a tree beside Enty for a quick rest as Aaron pulled out the device.

“Right. Let’s go home then…” Aaron said in relief as Enty helped Gabriel up.

“This…was home once…” Gabriel muttered, eying the wide-open sky. Aaron looked at him sadly when he saw a look of hurt on Gabriel’s face. This _had_ been his home once. And now it was out to kill him.

“I assume you _…don’t_ want to stay here?” Scarecrow said, lightness in his voice. Gabriel turned and smiled as he looked at his three friends.

“No way. I…I have a new home now.” Gabriel said proudly, earning a nod from Aaron.

“And it’s waiting for us. Come on, get close…” Aaron said as the trio closed in around him. “Hold on to each other, and no matter what, do _not_ let go!” He said as he felt his friends get close and cling to his arms. Once they were secured, Aaron took in a breath and began hitting the buttons, the familiar ringing returning. The group closed their eyes as reality bent around them, enveloping them in a white light as the ground vanished from under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like...they're forgetting something...


	14. Leave Your past Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes and a certain elf is left broken.

An elf briskly walked through the dim palace halls; his path illuminated occasionally by a bright flash of lightning from the raging storm outside. He held out a small candle, the flame flickering weakly in the grim atmosphere of the empty palace around it.

Tragedy had struck.

He climbed the dark stairs carefully, a particularly loud clash of thunder reverberating harshly through the stone building. Reaching the hall of his destination, he saw a few nearly burnt torches lining the light gray walls, casting dim and weak shadows over the various tapestries hanging still in the dead evening hallway.

The elf let out a sigh as he reached the royal bedroom, the dark wood door closed as it has been for two days. No one had seen the prince at all. He refused to leave his room, not even to eat. This worried the caretaker greatly. He ran his hand through his hair as he knocked on the door gently.

No answer.

Letting out a sigh, he slowly reached for the handle and pushed the door open, quietly walking into the dim room. The window against the far wall was open and the curtains were blowing slightly as the wind and rain from the thunderstorm blew into the room. In the brief flashes of lightning, the caretaker could see a figure huddled to himself on the other side of the bed, his face hidden with his arms.

“Elderane? Your Highness, please…we worry about you greatly…”

“Go away, Aligard.” A solemn but small voice responded. Aligard sighed and closed the door behind him, stepping farther into the room. There were no candles or torches lit, so the room was only illuminated by his small handheld candle and the random flashes of lightning. The elf carefully rounded the bed, stopping as he stood before the prince.

“Please, Elderane, you haven’t eaten in days…” The caretaker said gently, kneeling before the small child in front of him. The prince just looked up at him with tearstained eyes.

“Atar…” The child said brokenly, pulling the round metal object in his arms closer to himself. Aligard felt his heart break when he saw it was the king’s crown, the intricate gold pattern around the edges slightly bloodstained.

It was all the soldiers could bring back.

“Your…your father cannot come back, little one…” The caretaker said sadly, edging closer to the crying child. Elderane just slid away and hid his face again with a soft cry as he trembled, the child holding the crown closer to his chest.

“I…I want atar…” He sobbed; his voice broken. Aligard saw the child flinch when a loud clash of thunder shook the room. He reached forward and pulled the child close, the prince shaking his in grasp as he hid his face in Aligard’s shoulder. “I want _atar…”_ He repeated tightly, his whole body quivering as tears streamed from his eyes.

“Please, just breathe, my child, just breathe…” Aligard soothed, tears threatening to leave his own eyes. He eyed the humble crown in the shivering child’s grasp. The king had gone out to lead a battle against the dark forces of the land that threatened Sesidhbana. They had won, but…the _cost..._

“Why did he go…?” The child asked quietly, his tears never ending. Aligard just ran his hand through the child’s long dark hair as he sobbed.

“The kingdom was in trouble, my child…he needed to defend it…”

“ _I_ … _I miss him!”_ Elderane sobbed, his voice breaking as he let out an anguished cry. Aligard held the child tighter as he trembled, the crown slipping from Elderane’s grasp as it hit the floor with a metallic clank. Aligard saw the sheen gold reflect in the candlelight, the bloodstains illuminated black in the dim glow.

“I-I know, my child…” The caretaker muttered, turning away as he held the child close. “I know…”

For a while, Aligard just held the shaking child tight as he sobbed, the storm raging loudly outside, almost as if the world itself was mourning. After a few minutes, Elderane’s crying eased and he just laid in Aligard arms, breathing short and sharp breaths as he choked on his tears.

“Is…is he with amil?” Elderane finally managed, his voice small and weak. Aligard just looked away, his own tears finally escaping his eyes.

“Y-yes, my child…your parents are together…” He muttered, a few tears sliding down his cheek. The boy had no one now. He had no family left.

He was alone.

“Do…do I have to rule now?” Elderane said, his glistening tearstained eyes looking up to meet Aligard’s. The caretaker just sighed and rubbed the shaking child’s back, his own tears falling more.

“Eventually…yes, but…not yet. It is not your burden yet…” He soothed, easing the small child as he trembled. “The kingdom is behind you, your Highness. You…you will not be alone…”

“But I am…” Elderane cried, hiding his eyes in the front of Aligard’s tunic. The caretaker took in a rough breath as he tried to push his tears down.

“It…it may seem that way, but…it is not. There will always be someone who cares for you, even if you can’t see them.” He soothed, wiping a tear away from the child’s eye. Elderane just leaned into him and closed his eyes as his tears fell down his face.

“A-Aligard…” The child cried, holding the caretaker’s shirt tighter as he sobbed. The older elf just stroked the child’s hair, doing his best to calm him.

“There will always be someone, your Highness…there will always be love…so don’t you waste your life before it finds you…” He said softly, looking over the weak child. Elderane opened his eyes and looked up towards Aligard’s sympathetic gaze.

“Th-there will be?” He said, his voice tight. Aligard nodded.

“The world is a confusing place with many twists and turns, my child. Some good, some…not so much.” He paused, looking at the crown. He took in a sharp breath and looked away. “But I firmly believe that if we endure the hardships, if we endure the storm…” He said, motioning to the window. Elderane followed his gaze. “Then eventually the storm ends, and peace returns once more…” He whispered. Elderane looked to the window and saw the storm was drifting away, the thunder now distant and gentle. “Life is not easy, my child…” Aligard said, Elderane’s gaze going back to the older elf. “And while it has many hardships and pains…it has many blessings. Some just…aren’t always apparent until they are upon us.”

Elderane just looked up at him, tears running down his face as his throat tightened. Aligard gave a small warm smile as he reached forward, pulling the small child into a hug once more. Elderane let out a loud sob and clung to Aligard’s shirt, his face hidden in his chest.

“There will always be someone who loves you…remember that my child…” Aligard said softly, stroking Elderane’s hair gently as he shook, his cries softening as his energy faded.

“Why did he have to go…?” Elderane said tiredly as he closed his eyes. Aligard just let out a sigh as he eyed the bloody crown.

“I do not know, my child…I do not know…”

Aligard felt Elderane shudder slightly in his grasp as he let out one last soft cry. The caretaker just leaned back against the bed with the child in his arms, the prince finally losing energy and falling asleep in his embrace.

The prince had lost everything. He had endured so much pain. Aligard prayed he would never have to endure such loss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atar: Father  
> Amil: Mother
> 
> That's Elvish, thanks Tolkien.
> 
> OC Aligard belongs to my good friend and tumblr user "makebelieveee"!
> 
> Some descriptor: He is a half elf/human, he is taller than normal Elderane, is blonde, has slight light beard and is not as lanky as Elderane is, he's a bit bulkier in build.
> 
> Void, correct me if I'm wrong lol, I am writing this on 1 hour of sleep mode.


	15. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins to heal, though not all troubles are eased just yet.

Aaron staggered backwards as solid ground appeared beneath his feet. His vision was blurry as he leaned against the wall, his ears ringing. After a moment, clarity found him, and he blinked his eyes open. He smiled when he looked around.

They were home.

Scarecrow was standing on the other side of the coffee table, rubbing his eyes as he let out a pained groan. Enty was doing the same on the other side of him, his flames flickering calmly. Aaron looked down and saw Gabriel on his knees, gasping slightly as he leaned against the couch.

“Alright, hospital time…” Aaron muttered in worry, setting the remote down on the coffee table as he reached for Gabriel. Gabriel nodded in agreement as Aaron got him on the couch. “Let me get some medicine for that burn really quick before we go…” Aaron said, walking briskly out of the room.

“Enty, why don’t you grab Gabe a change of clothes?” Scarecrow asked, sitting on the couch beside the confused Gabriel. Enty nodded happily and ran up the stairs. Gabriel turned to look at his solemn friend.

“Crow, I-”

Gabriel was cut off as Scarecrow pulled him into a hug, holding him tight, careful not to touch his arm. Gabriel sat in shock for a moment before raising his good arm up to return the hug, not questioning it. Scarecrow just took in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. Gabriel still smelled like smoke. His clothes were still dirty and torn. His hair still scorched black at the bottom. His eyes still red and tearstained.

But he was home.

Scarecrow felt some tears escape his eyes as he pulled Gabriel tighter. He couldn’t unsee his friend’s anguished look when the fire had reached him. He couldn’t unsee the flames burning Gabriel’s skin. The feeling they had when they first saw Gabriel tied to the pyre, the fire raging around him. His screams of anguish. The smell of his friend’s flesh burning.

Scarecrow couldn’t forget it.

They had really almost lost Gabriel for good. Scarecrow shuddered as the thoughts came to him. They were so close to losing Gabriel. Scarecrow was so close to losing his first friend. He let out a soft cry when he thought of the things he had said about Gabriel. The things he had thought. The horrible, _stupid_ things.

“Crow, I…I’m alright…” Gabriel said lightly, his hand on Scarecrow’s back. Scarecrow just let out a small whimper as he kept his embrace around his friend.

“I’m so _sorry,_ Gabe…” He whispered brokenly. Gabriel was about to say something when the duo heard footsteps approach. Scarecrow quickly pulled apart as he regained his composure before Enty saw them. Gabriel just gave a small smile when he saw Scarecrow wipe his tears.

“Here you go!” Enty said, handing Gabriel one of his clean robes. Gabriel smiled warmly and took it.

“Th-thank you…Enty…” He said, pulling himself to his feet. He turned when Aaron approached.

“Once you’re changed, I’ll get some of this medicine on your arm and wrap it a bit before we go…” Aaron said as Gabriel walked past him with a nod. “And I’ll bring some food for the car ride.” He finished, recalling how none of them had eaten in over two days now.

Scarecrow just stood back and watched as Gabriel returned, looking slightly better now that he was in fresh clothes. He had his sleeve rolled back as he sat on the couch, letting Aaron work on his arm a bit before they left. Once Aaron finished, the group got into the car and left for the hospital.

~

Scarecrow leaned against the far wall in Gabriel’s hospital room. Aaron was talking calmly with a doctor by the bed while Enty sat in a chair on the other side of the room, just sitting quietly as he tried to calm himself. Enty really hated the hospital.

Gabriel’s arm burn wasn’t anything major, though the doctor said it was good they brought him in as it covered a large surface area and would need some medical attention to prevent infection. The bigger issue was that his breathing was still off, and the doctor thinks he may have some smoke inhalation issues, as Gabriel was at the center of the fire the entire time.

Though they had told the doctor it was a simple house fire.

His coughing had gotten better, but for safekeeping, they knocked him out so they could get some proper oxygen in his lungs with the breathing tube just in case while they ran some tests. Gabriel was unconscious at the moment, but they said they weren’t finding any major issues and he would be able to go home by evening.

Scarecrow rubbed his hands which were now bandaged. They had looked him over as well and while he didn’t have near the issues Gabriel had, they still helped him out with his burns. Both his hands got singed pretty bad, and he had some smaller burns on his shoulder and back, though they were not that deep and would heal fine.

Gabriel’s…would scar.

His entire left arm was bandaged at the moment, and the doctor said while it wouldn’t disfigure the skin physically, it would leave notable discoloration. He also now had a permanent faded red burn scar under his left eye where the fire reached his face.

He would be fine. Scarecrow knew this. Hell, he would be in his own bed by tonight. But still…Scarecrow couldn’t help but blame himself. He had wasted their time arguing. If he had just trusted Gabriel, then they would have been there long before the fire was lit. They could have prevented this whole thing.

What kind of friend _was_ he.

Scarecrow sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. They were home and they were all safe, but…he still had a bad feeling he couldn’t shake. He tried to calm his mind and ease his worries as he breathed slowly, but still...the bad feeling wouldn’t go away.

He probably deserved that.

~

_Several hours later…_

“You all are the beest friends eeever…” Gabriel slurred, leaning his head against Enty’s shoulder as Aaron drove them home.

“Jesus, it’s the damn mushroom thing all over again…” Scarecrow muttered, rubbing his eyes. Gabriel had woken up and was allowed to leave, though he was now a bit out of it from the anesthetic.

“He’s relaxed though!” Enty said happily, leaning back so Gabriel could rest against his shoulder properly. Gabriel just closed his eyes as he huddled against Enty.

“Jesus, Lord…bread…fish…” Gabriel muttered, his voice fading.

“Right, I think he’s finally conking out…” Aaron said in relief, glancing in the rear-view mirror. Gabriel was indeed out as he slept against Enty, the flaming man smiling wide as his friend slept beside him.

“He needs the damn rest…” Scarecrow muttered, recalling the past few days. He couldn’t imagine how tired Gabriel had to be. Years of pent-up guilt crashing down at once, the physical toll, the emotional toll…

“And he will get it. I think we all could do with some good rest for a few days…” Aaron said softly as he drove.

“That…honestly is kinda scary coming from you.” Scarecrow said with a light smile, earning a laugh from Aaron.

“Yes, yes, I’m aware.” He said brightly. “Just…this has been a very taxing few days for all of us. I don’t want anyone having any panic attacks or anything…” He said sadly, gripping the wheel tighter. He knew how on edge everyone was. Aaron glanced a side eye at Scarecrow. The man was obviously distressed about something he wasn’t talking about. Enty was hiding his stress under optimism, but his eyes gave it away. Aaron sighed as his own exhaustion crept into his mind. They needed rest. Badly.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, though Aaron couldn’t help but feel his heart warm when he saw Enty fall asleep as well as he leaned against Gabriel, the two sleeping soundly.

Aaron took a deep breath and slowly released it, easing his mind as his heart calmed its stressed pace. They were alright. They all made it. Everything was going to be ok. Aaron smiled and turned on the radio, the gentle music playing softly as he drove down the desolate highway towards home.

~

The group had gotten home and woken Enty and Gabriel up. Gabriel was still a bit dazed but was slightly more aware. The group helped him inside as he stumbled slightly.

“Here, I’ll take him upstairs…” Aaron said, throwing Gabriel’s arm around his shoulder as Gabriel laughed slightly. Enty and Scarecrow nodded, letting Aaron take over. Aaron took in a breath and walked his friend up the stairs and into his room.

“A-Aaron? We home yet?” Gabriel said sluggishly, looking around. Aaron just laughed.

“Yeah, Gabe. We’re home.” He said softly, easing his friend into the bed. He smiled when Gabriel laid back, his eyes calm and relaxed. “We’re home.” Aaron reassured.

Aaron worked on Gabriel’s blanket, pulling it up so his bandaged arm was on top and not touching anything. Gabriel’s eyes were half shut by now, his breathing calm as he stared at the ceiling.

“Wh-where’s everybody?” Gabriel said, turning his head slightly to meet Aaron’s gaze. Aaron just sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to his friend’s head.

“They’re gonna rest, Gabe, like you are.”

“I am?” Gabriel said, his voice getting weaker. Aaron just ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair as Gabriel whimpered slightly.

“You are Gabe…I promise…”

“But… _the fire…”_ He said, squeezing his eyes shut as he shivered slightly. Aaron saw him tremble as he recalled the memory, his dazed mind dragging it back to clear light. Aaron felt a pang of hurt stab his heart as he held his hand on his friend’s head. Gabriel was still terrified. He would be for a _long_ time.

Aaron looked down at his distressed friend. What would Elderane do to calm him?

Aaron sighed and ran his hand through his friend’s hair again, soothing his trembling. Aaron then leaned down, placing a small kiss on his friend’s forehead as he shook. When he pulled back, he saw Gabriel had stopped his shivering and had his eyes closed as he laid still on the bed. He was finally asleep. Good.

Aaron shook his head with a small smile and stood, fixing his friend’s blanket one last time. He would be alright. He would be shaken for a while, but…he would be alright. And the others would be there behind him the entire time. It broke Aaron to think about what he had to endure. Gabriel was still young. He was the youngest of the four of them. He should have never had to go through that.

How cruel the world was.

Aaron sighed and walked towards the exit, pulling Gabriel’s door shut. It was still midday, but he was asleep. He needed it badly.

Scarecrow just stood in the hallway outside his door, his mind still a mess as he looked down to the floor.

“I think you should rest too, Crow.” Aaron said gently. Scarecrow just shook his head.

“N-not yet…I will though…later…” He said solemnly, turning away to go to his room. He stopped when he felt Aaron grab his shoulder and pull him back. “Wh-what-”

“Crow, you know we aren’t mad, right?” Aaron said, eying the nervous Scarecrow. He just looked away.

“You should be.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned again.

“Crow, stop.” Aaron said forcibly, causing Scarecrow to flinch. “What you said wasn’t good, no, but…you went well out of your way to make it right.” He said, walking closer to the turned away Scarecrow. “You care about him, we know.”

Scarecrow clenched his fist as he looked down.

“Crow, please…all is forgiven…” Aaron said softly, reaching out towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow just flinched away.

“N-no…it’s not…” He grumbled, reaching for his door handle.

“Crow…” Aaron whispered brokenly. “Please…”

Scarecrow just shook his head and walked into his room, pulling the door shut behind him. He let out a shaken cry as some tears slid down his face.

That’s what that feeling was. Everyone else had forgiven him.

But he hadn’t.

~  
Aaron stood outside Scarecrow’s door, a sad look on his face. Scarecrow was being hard on himself for this. He said some bad things, but…everything worked out. He needed to see that everything was fine. He needed to find his own forgiveness. Aaron eyed Gabriel’s door.

~

_Several hours later…_

It was getting late now. The sun had gone past the horizon and a dim twilight light was shining through Scarecrow’s window. He hadn’t left his room. He just…couldn’t face the others. He couldn’t. The more he thought about what had happened, the worse he felt.

But he couldn’t hide in here forever.

He had to eat something. Sighing, he walked toward his door and pulled it open, nearly jumping back in fright when he saw Aaron standing beside a tired looking Gabriel. Both looked at Scarecrow brightly.

“Ah! Crow! I could use your help…” Aaron said, walking forward.

“Uhh…” Scarecrow started, but he was cut off as Aaron shoved a box in his hands.

“Gabriel just woke up, and he’s going to go back to sleep, but he needs help changing the bandage. Enty needs my help with something downstairs, so could you go help Gabe?” He asked, a slight slyness in his voice. Scarecrow just stared nervously at Aaron as he smiled at him. He leaned over and saw Gabriel smiling warmly in his doorway as he swayed on his feet slightly.

He…wasn’t mad at him. But then again…he didn’t know what he had said. What Scarecrow had done.

Scarecrow sighed and nodded, walking out his door.

“Oh, thank you, Crow! Gabriel knows how it’s supposed to go, so just be careful!” Aaron said, walking down the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow muttered as he walked towards the bathroom, Gabriel trailing behind.

“Thanks for the help, Crow.” Gabriel said as he leaned against the counter. Scarecrow just took in a breath and began unwrapping his friend’s arm.

“S-sure…whatever…” He muttered, flinching when he saw the red and discolored skin beneath the bandage.

“You alright? You seem upset…” Gabriel said softly, just keeping his eyes on Scarecrow as he worked. Scarecrow just shook his head with a small smile.

“You always could read me better than anyone…”

“It’s alright, you know…” Gabriel said eying his arm. “It’ll go away in time.” Scarecrow still felt sick when he saw it. The skin was quite red and disfigured in places, with a few areas now noticeably paler and discolored. It would scar for sure and it ran up the length of his forearm. It looked way better than earlier, but still…

“It…it’s really not, Gabe…”

“Why? You…you saved my life back there!” Gabriel said happily, his eyes still slightly dazed. “And…you got hurt because of me…” He said softly, eying Scarecrow’s slightly burnt hands. Scarecrow just shook his head. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to let him know that _Gabriel_ got hurt because of _him._

He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I…I did yeah…” Scarecrow muttered as he began wrapping his friend’s arm back.

“Well…we match!” Gabriel said with a laugh, flinching slightly as Scarecrow worked on his arm. Scarecrow smiled and eyed his hands. He would indeed have some scaring there. On his back as well.

“I suppose we do…”

“Thank you for always being there for me…” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow just paused his work as he looked at his tired friend. He felt something tight strangle his heart, threatening to rip it to shreds. What a fake Scarecrow was.

“N-no problem, Gabe…I’m…sorry all this happened…”

“It’s alright…I needed to face my past eventually, and…I feel much better now because of you all.” He said, a small smile on his face as he looked up to meet Scarecrow’s gaze. “You’re really my best friends, you know…” Gabriel said fondly, earning a guilty look from Scarecrow. “You especially, Crow…after all you’ve done…” He said, eying Scarecrow’s hands. Scarecrow just finished wrapping the bandage and sighed, stepping back.

“Th-thanks, Gabe…thanks...”

“I think I’ll go to bed now…I’m still…really tired…” He said softly, staggering slowly to his feet. Scarecrow nodded and led him back to his room, smiling when he saw one of Enty’s cards taped to his door. He walked in with Gabriel and made sure he got in bed, the novice crashing almost immediately once he laid down. Scarecrow looked him over while he slept.

How close they were to him never coming home.

Scarecrow gripped his chest and turned away, pulling Gabriel’s door closed behind him. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, taking a few calming breaths as the silence of the night closed in on him. He shook his head and walked to his own door, another pang of guilt stabbing his heart when he saw Enty had made him a card as well.

Scarecrow just slid into his dark room, isolating himself from the eyes of the others. He just stood in the darkness, the horrid thoughts of the past few days creeping into his mind dangerously fast as he shook slightly.

He let out a sigh and got into bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off. He just wanted sleep’s silent bliss. He just wanted nothingness, just for a bit. He just wanted peace.

Though he knew he may never find it.

~

_The next morning…_

Scarecrow just sat on his bed, eyes burning as he stared blankly at the wall. He couldn’t sleep the entire night. He tried, but his guilty thoughts just held him hostage within his own mind. It was morning now and a calming gentle sunlight was streaming in through his window.

He sighed and leaned down, running his hand through his hair. He knew Aaron and Enty forgave him. But…would Gabriel? He didn’t even know what he had said. He didn’t know.

Should he tell him the truth?

Scarecrow shuddered as he gripped his hair. Gabriel was…his good friend. He couldn’t bring himself to ever admit it, but…he needed him. Scarecrow always was so proud to have a friend who needed him, but…he was the one who needed Gabriel. And if he told him the truth…

Would Gabriel hate him?

Scarecrow felt a tear leave his sore eyes as his options argued in his mind. Should he keep what he had said and done silent, and live with the guilt while Gabriel lives in ignorant bliss? Or should he tell him the truth and risk losing his friend forever…

He didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t know.

~

Gabriel awoke to gentle sunlight hitting his eyes. He blinked awake and sat up, hissing slightly as he moved his now quite sore arm. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his calming bedroom, his mind clearer than it has been in days.

He felt…peaceful. He could hear birds outside. It was a new day. And he was alive. Gabriel gently ran his fingers over his bandaged arm. This had been one close call, but…he had his family there to save him.

His family.

His…family…

Gabriel’s eyes widened in horror as a jolt of agonizing fear shot through his body, his heart stopping dead in his chest.

“Damnit, _ELDERANE!!!”_ Gabriel screamed, gripping his hair with his good arm.

He had completely forgotten Elderane. The mental toll of the past few days was just too much for him…oh, _God_ , Elderane must have been so _worried…_

Calming his racing heart, Gabriel fell back onto his bed and focused on Avantasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how Elderane is doing...
> 
> Dad Aaron for the win, ok? He's the dad. HE'S THE DAD. He Cares.


	16. Lost and Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elderane loses everything yet again.

Aligard walked solemnly down the hall, a deceptively peaceful morning’s pastel light shining through the palace windows and shimmering on the light stone floor. He sighed as tears formed in his eyes, dark memories flooding his mind as he reached the wooden door of the royal bedroom.

Why was fate so cruel?

The prince had been seen acting in hysterics two days ago, running down the hall as tears slid down his face. The guards believed him to be communicating with his human friend.

Gabriel…

Aligard knew much of Gabriel. Elderane talked of him quite often when he and Aligard were alone.

Aligard was the royal caretaker, the main healer of the palace. He had raised Elderane when both his parents passed. He cared much for the boy, and he was happy so see him grow up peacefully and happily. The prince was…quiet, but he was a humble and kind leader. A good ruler for the years of peace he and his friend had brought to Avantasia. Aligard and Elderane were basically family, so Elderane talked with him about personal things the prince usually kept to himself.

The prince, of course, talked with all his guards and people, but he wasn’t very close with hardly any of them. It was mostly friendly talk or passing conversations. Elderane, ever since he lost his parents, had been afraid to get close to people. He was afraid to make friends. He feared life would take them away from him as it had so many times in his youth.

Aligard let out a sob when he realized fate had indeed taken everything from the prince yet again. He had lost both his parents, his previous good friends Regrin and Lugaid, and now…

Aligard paused as he stood before the prince’s door. The door that had been shut for two days. Aligard sighed as he wiped his eyes.

The prince had now lost his closest friend.

When he and Elderane talked alone, the prince happily talked nonstop about this Gabriel. Most of Avantaisa knew of the human, as he had saved their world several years ago. But Aligard knew how close the two really were. He knew they spent much time together, and he knew they were as close as friends could get, if not more. Aligard had prayed with all he had that Gabriel would be alright. That he would stay with Elderane and make him happy. He saw how the human made Elderane smile. Aligard prayed it would last.

He let out a broken sigh as he faced away from the prince’s door.

He hadn’t prayed enough, it seemed.

He had met Gabriel a few times. The man was kind and sincere, a genuine soul. He made Elderane happy, and that is all Aligard asked for. He just wanted the prince to find happiness, and if it was with this human, then so be it. It warmed his heart every time he saw the genuine smile on Elderane’s face when he spoke of his friend, or the bright look in his eyes when Gabriel visited.

But now…that was gone.

The human was gone.

Elderane had left to his room two days ago, and Aligard had only just caught him before he locked himself away. He could see the anguished sorrow in the prince’s eyes. The familiar pain. The loss he seemed to never be able to get out of his shadow.

It broke Aligard’s heart.

Now here he was…two days later before the prince’s bedroom door. He hadn’t come out once, nor spoken to anyone. He hadn’t eaten a morsel. He hadn’t gone on his walks in the woods he loves so much, he hadn’t gone to work on his flying machine, and he wouldn’t even open the door to face anyone. He had isolated himself completely.

Aligard knew what the prince was doing, and he couldn’t let it happen. He cared so much for Elderane, and he hated seeing him fade like this. He had to do something.

Taking in a shaky breath, Aligard reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

~

_Two days earlier…_

_“G-Goodbye, Elderane…you will always be my elf…”_

“GABRIEL, NO! NO, DAMNIT, _NO!!!”_ Elderane screamed, tears streaming from his wide eyes as he searched his mind for his friend. He tried to get the connection back, but Gabriel was either blocking him, or…

Elderane staggered back against the wall as he covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn’t feel his legs as he hit the cold stone, his mind a reeling mess as he sobbed and trembled in place.

Gabriel had been saying his goodbyes. He sounded afraid. He…he was being killed. They were killing Gabriel and Elderane couldn’t do a _thing_ to stop it.

“G-Gabriel! _Gabriel,_ please! _Please,_ come back! _Please,_ Gabriel… _please!”_ Elderane sobbed, stepping away from the wall as he screamed to no one. He was alone. His mind was silent. “Gabriel, _damnit, GABRIEL!!!”_ He screeched, his heart racing as he looked around. He couldn’t reach Gabriel.

His mind was completely silent.

_Gabriel was gone._

Tears streaming from his eyes, Elderane wavered on his feet and fell to his knees, the reality of what he had heard causing his heart to shatter. Gabriel was so far away. He had been all alone. Where were the others? Why hadn’t the others been with him? What had _happened?!_

“Gabriel…my love… _please…”_ Elderane whispered, trying one last time to connect with his friend. He couldn’t sense him. All was silent. Elderane let out a sob and hunched over, crumpling to the ground as he let out a shrill scream. He gripped his hair and pulled it, screaming will all he had as his world fell apart.

What were they doing to Gabriel? He had been on trial. He had lost. They…they could be hanging him, or…or burning him…

Elderane screamed again as the image of Gabriel being executed entered his mind. Gabriel was his best friend. He had sworn to protect him. To keep him safe. To keep him happy.

Elderane had failed.

Gabriel was lost in some far-off place, all alone. They were killing him. He was dying.

Elderane took in a sharp breath and tried one last time to reach Gabriel. He focused with all he had as tears streamed from his eyes. He heard nothing.

Gabriel was dead.

“Y-you’re Highness…we heard screaming, are you-” A guard started as he approached, unnerved by the sight of the prince on the ground, trembling. Before he could finish his sentence, Elderane shot up and backed away, horror in his teary eyes as he stumbled. “Y-you’re Highness, please, wait!” The guard yelled, but Elderane was already gone.

The elf took off running through the palace, ignoring every concerned look he got from each passerby. He didn’t care who saw him. He shoved passed Aligard as he sobbed. He didn’t care. He ran as fast as he could and finally reached his room, throwing the door open, nearly yanking it off it’s hinges. He slammed it shut behind him as he let out an anguished cry, falling to his knees once more.

“Gabriel! Please! You _can’t_ be gone!” He sobbed, his heart sinking in his chest as a suffocating darkness covered his mind. He looked around the room. He was totally alone. Letting out another cry, Elderane jumped to his feet, gripping his hair as he walked forward blindly. He stood before his desk and saw his reflection in the large mirror. He looked broken.

Screaming with all he had, he threw a punch towards the mirror, shattering the fine glass to pieces as they fell onto the desk and floor, his reflection breaking away. He pulled his hand back and saw it bloody. Letting out another shrill cry, he swiped all the personal trinkets he had off the top of his desk, the pretty stones and dried flowers he collected scattering across the floor, mixing with the broken glass.

Elderane looked at his now barren desk, only small shards of shattered glass remaining on it.

Elderane whimpered as he gripped his hair, turning away. He stumbled back and tripped slightly on his desk chair, a smaller wooden one. Rage in his eyes, he grabbed it and held it above his head, tears in his fiery eyes as he slammed it down to the floor as hard as he could.

The wood pieces shattered instantly, the chair falling apart beyond repair. Elderane breathed heavy as he held one of the splintered chair legs in his hand, the wood now sharp and jagged. He took a step back and backed into his bed. He immediately stabbed the wood slice down onto the bed, tearing the sheets. He screamed with all he had as he attacked the bed, his breathing coming in short bursts as he screamed.

He threw the wood slice down and grabbed one of the now torn sheets, ripping it more in his hands as he felt fury’s rage flow through his veins. He tore the delicate sheets to shred, tossing the ripped pieces to the floor alongside the glass. He grabbed the wood piece once more and went for the pillow, the feathers inside scattering around as he ripped it apart with all he had.

He breathed deep breaths for a moment as his mind reeled, his anger still bubbling over dangerously high. Anger at the world. Anger at himself.

“WHY COULDN’T I _BE THERE!!!”_ Elderane screamed, kicking his closet door. His foot went right through the thin wood, creating a splintered hole as he pulled back. He stood still and eyed it, clenching his fist. He screamed again and threw his fist towards the door, punching right through it. He ignored the stinging in his hands. He ignored the blood. “WHY MUST I LOSE EVERYTHING TIME AND TIME AGAIN?!” He sobbed, punching the door repeatedly, the wood breaking apart as he hit it and kicked it with all he had. “WHY HIM?!” Elderane sobbed, his body trembling as he punched the wood one last time, his hand bloody with shredded skin. He fell to his knees as he sobbed, his hair covering his face. “Why _him…”_

Elderane gripped his hair as he hunched over, not caring that his own blood was getting in his hair. He shook as he struggled to breathe.

“Please…don’t let him be gone…” He muttered; his eyes sore from crying. He trembled as he gripped his hair tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please…Gabriel…come _back…”_ He sobbed, his energy beginning to fade away.

For a few minutes, Elderane just kneeled there before the shattered closet door, sobbing quietly as the adrenaline faded. He took in a sharp breath and raised his head slowly, his eyes blurry as he looked ahead. He saw something glimmering in the darkness of the closet.

Not feeling anything and not thinking, he pushed the broken door shards out of the way and reached forward, grabbing the metallic object. He shook as he held his father’s old crown in his hands, the age-old bloodstains never washed off. He stared at the object with teary eyes as he gripped it tighter, one of his tears landing on the intricate gold pattern.

Elderane lowered his head and shuddered as he sobbed quietly, the crown falling from his hands as it hit the floor with a metallic clank.

This was his curse. This was his life. His burden. To have every person he ever cared about ripped from him. To bring death to those who _dare_ show him compassion.

Elderane leaned back and hid his face as he cried silently, the empty feeling in his chest taking over, sucking him down into the depts of his own soul, extinguishing all hope he had left.

He was _meant_ to be alone.

~

_Two days later…_

Aligard pushed the door open and felt his heart drop when he walked inside the bedroom. The room was a disaster. There was broken glass everywhere, splintered wood, broken furniture, torn fabric, and various debris all over the floor. He felt a pang of hurt hit his chest when he saw Elderane’s stone and flower collection were now also scattered around the floor, mixed with the glass and wood.

He looked to the left and saw the closet door was completely demolished, with splintered wood all around it as a hole resides where a door used to be. He froze when he saw the king’s old crown in the floor amongst the debris.

Aligard gripped his chest. He should have tried to intervene sooner…

“Elderane? You’re Highness, please…” He muttered, walking farther into the room. He saw Elderane on the other side of his bed, huddled on the floor as he sat unmoving, his face pale and empty. He looked ill. Aligard rushed over and kneeled before him, the elf not flinching when the caretaker appeared “Elderane..."

"Go away, Aligard.” Elderane said firmly, his voice full of sorrow. His voice broken. Aligard didn’t budge.

“You’re Highness, please, you must listen to reason-”

“You lied.”

“Wh-what?”

“You. Lied.” Elderane sneered, his eyes not moving from their fixed spot on the distance. Aligard just looked at him in hurt confusion. “You said there will always be love.” Elderane said, his voice emotionless and cold. “Every person who’s ever loved me has been killed. I’m not meant to have love. You lied.”

“El-Elderane, please…I-I don’t…”

“He’s gone, Aligard. Gabriel is gone. He’s _dead.”_ He cried, his voice breaking slightly. “He’s never coming back…” Elderane muttered as he pulled the object in his hands closer to his heart. Aligard saw it was a dagger, unsheathed. It was the human’s dagger. It was all Elderane had left of him…

“Please, your Highness…you cannot give up hope…” Aligard said softly, placing a hand on Elderane’s knee. The prince didn’t react or even flinch.

“I should have never had any to begin with.”

“El-Elderane! You’re Highness, please, listen to me…” Aligard urged, tears forming in his eyes as he edged closer. Elderane just stared blankly passed him.

“Why did he have to _go…”_ Elderane spoke, hardly above a whisper as he turned his head slightly. Aligard broke when he saw the anguish in the prince’s eyes.

“Please…it will be alright…” Aligard said softly, pulling the still Elderane into a hug. The prince did not hug back. He wasn’t even crying anymore. Aligard let out a surprised cry when Elderane pushed himself away, sliding back as he stood on his feet. Aligard stood as well, eying the prince.

He was pale and weak looking, his hair a ragged mess. His eyes were sunken and tearstained, though now they just stared ahead blankly. He showed no emotion. He was completely broken. Elderane just gripped Gabriel’s dagger tighter and walked past Aligard towards the door.

“Elderane! Where are you going?!” Aligard said, worry seeping into his mind. Elderane paused before the closed door.

“I just…wish to be with him again.” Elderane said brokenly, looking down. Aligard’s heart dropped cold when he saw the unsheathed dagger held tightly in Elderane’s hand. The prince made a move to reach for the door handle.

“El-Elderane, wait! You mustn’t do anything brash!” Aligard cried, rounding the bed as he stood behind the trembling prince. Elderane just let out a broken sigh.

“Please, Aligard. I wish to be alone. As I am meant to be.” He whispered, pulling the door open. Aligard ran forward and grabbed the prince’s shoulder, holding him back.

“I will not let you waste your life in such a way!” He commanded, tears streaming from his eyes when he saw the heartbreak in Elderane’s. The prince just yanked his shoulder away as he stepped solemnly into the hall.

“I have nothing left, Aligard. Let me find my peace.”

“There are other ways, your Highness!” Aligard sobbed, reaching for Elderane once more. The prince shoved him away again and stepped back, tears streaming from his own eyes.

“Do not follow me. That is an _order.”_ He said firmly, gripping the dagger tighter. Aligard eyed it and choked back a sob.

“P-Please, you’re Highness… _please…”_

Elderane just glared at him and turned, walking away down the hall, the silver knife glistening brightly in the morning’s sun as he vanished down the stairs.

Aligard stood in reeling shock, not sure what to do or say as tears slid down his face.

~

_“Gabriel…you have no idea how worried I was about you…”_

_“I am so, so sorry Elderane…I had no idea what happened or where I was…”_

_“It doesn’t matter…you’re here now…you’re alright…” Elderane cried, holding his friend tightly as he sobbed. Gabriel had been missing for months after just vanishing into thin air one day from Avantasia. Elderane had gone out every day looking for his friend, but…he never found him._

_Until today._

_“I just missed you…so much…” Elderane cried, holding Gabriel as tight as he could, fearing he would lose him again. Gabriel just hugged back, not letting go._

_“And I missed you, my friend…” He whispered, hiding his face in his friend’s shoulder._

_“Please…never leave me like that again…” Elderane muttered, pulling back as he looked into Gabriel’s bright eyes. Gabriel smiled warmly at him and pulled him back into another hug._

_“My elf, I promise, I will never leave you. I’ll always be with you…”_

_~_

Elderane stood before the clearing where Gabriel would always appear in Avantasia. The clearing they trained in. Where they laughed. Smiled.

They had been happy here. Elderane was happy here, once.

Now all that remained were echoes. Leftover memories. He walked over to the large tree on the edge of the clearing, running his hands over the various cut marks in the bark. Marks from dagger or bow and arrow training. He recalled how nervous Gabriel had been when he first started training. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but…with all the trouble he and the others got into…Elderane didn’t want him to be left defenseless.

He was his only friend at the time. He couldn’t lose him.

~

_“No, no, like this!”_

_“I do believe this weapon is not for me.” Gabriel said as he struggled to hold the large bow. Elderane just laughed and walked closer._

_“You will get the hang of it! I know it.”_

_“I just can’t seem to hold it right…” Gabriel said sadly, lowering the bow in defeat. Elderane stood beside him and held his hands, raising them back into position as he guided the human._

_“Just ease into it…it feels like the bow is stronger than you, but it isn’t…you just need to have proper balance…” He said softly, standing quite close to Gabriel as he held his arms and guided him. He helped pull Gabriel’s arm back as he loaded the arrow. “Right. Now release it!” He said, letting go of Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel let go of the arrow and, with the help of Elderane holding his other arm steady, the arrow flew forward and stuck into the large tree._

_“I did it!” Gabriel said happily, his eyes wide. Elderane just looked over at his excited friend, his smile warming his heart as he walked to retrieve the arrow. He loved seeing his friend smile._

~

He was…more than a friend. Elderane knew this. He _knew_ this. But he never told Gabriel. He never told him because he was afraid he wouldn’t think the same way. He was afraid Gabriel would hate him for such…strong feelings that he may not have in return.

Now he will never get the chance to even find out.

Elderane let out a sob as he pulled his hand away from the scarred tree. He would take having an alive Gabriel who hated him over a dead one any day. He just…he just wanted his friend back. Elderane had nothing left now. He would never see that warm smile again.

He walked towards the center of the clearing, the gentle breeze of the sunny day blowing swiftly through the green trees. It was silent.

~

_“Such a peaceful day!” Elderane cried, sitting down on the soft grass. Gabriel sat beside him; his eyes wide as he took in the serenity of the spring morning. It was cool and peaceful, with a light breeze blowing through. Gabriel looked around the ground and smiled._

_“Here! This suits you!” Gabriel said, placing a small purple flower in Elderane’s hair above his ear. The elf laughed and turned._

_“Ah, yes, thank you, my friend…” Elderane said, his mind flustered as he felt the delicate flower in his hair. “Here, why don’t I show you how to make a proper flower crown…” He said as he reached for a handful of flowers. “My mother taught me when I was young…”_

_The duo spent the next few hours weaving the delicate plants together, not a care in the world as time ticked on, the white clouds rolling by overhead against a blue sky._

_“Here, try this one!” Elderane said happily with a bright smile as he placed a woven flower crown on his friend’s head. Gabriel reached up and felt the soft petals of the flowers, a warm smile on his face as he saw Elderane smile back. Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly as Elderane sat before him, his own flower crown on his head._

_“You always know how to make me smile…” Gabriel said with a light laugh. Elderane laughed back, taking in the simple moment._

~

There was no laughter from Gabriel here now. None of his stories. No tales of what it was like living with the others. Elderane would never hear his voice again. His soft and gentle voice.

Elderane wavered on his feet and fell to his knees, the weight of his memories drowning him. He had almost lost Gabriel many times before, but…he was always there to help him. To save him. Protect him.

~

_Elderane stood steadfast before his demonic double in the clearing, the black-eyed doppelganger standing nervously in front of him. Elderane held his dagger higher, the blade almost touching the demon’s throat._

_“I will make the hell you spawned from seem like paradise compared to what I can put you through…” Elderane growled coldly, the blade now touching the demon’s skin. He paused a moment before backing away towards Gabriel as the demon got his bearings. “So, to reiterate…” Elderane said harshly, raising the dagger. “LEAVE!” He screamed, throwing it towards the demon who just dodged it with a fearful look._

_The demon vanished before him and Elderane nodded proudly. He then quicky turned and saw Gabriel against the tree, shaking fearfully with wide eyes._

_“Gabriel! Gabriel, my friend are you alright!” He yelled, grabbing his friend’s arms as he kneeled before him. Gabriel just looked up at him fearfully._

_“El-Elderane…” He muttered, reaching up towards the elf. Elderane chocked back tears as he pulled the trembling Gabriel closer and held him tight._

_“He won’t hurt you anymore, Gabriel…not here…” He whispered, clinging to his trembling friend. He would have never let that double hurt him. He wouldn’t let anything hurt Gabriel. He felt some tears escape his eyes as Gabriel returned the embrace, shaking slightly in his arms. Elderane closed his eyes as he comforted his friend._

~

Elderane hadn’t been there this time. He wasn’t there when Gabriel needed him.

Now Gabriel was gone for good.

And Elderane was completely alone. Elderane shakily held his hand out and eyed the intricate silver dagger he had brought. He had this custom made for Gabriel. It was one of a kind. Like Gabriel had been…

Now this dagger is all Elderane had left of his friend. He wouldn’t even get to see Gabriel’s body. It would be in some far away world, all alone. Elderane felt something sharp jab at his heart when he had the thought.

Why couldn’t he have _been_ there…

He let out a silent sob as he gripped the hilt of the dagger tighter. Gabriel was all alone, wherever he was. Elderane couldn’t stand it. He just wanted to be with him. To hear his laughter. To see his smile.

He just wanted to be with his Gabriel.

Elderane let out a shaky breath and raised the dagger up, the blade pointed down as a tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek, landing on the gentle grass below him.

He just wanted to be with his Gabriel.


	17. Heart of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are brought to light, full disclosures, and memories.

The silver blade of the dagger stuck into the grass with a dull thud, the intricate weapon sticking out of the ground halfway as it stuck upright out of the dirt. Elderane sat back in the grass as tears streamed from his eyes, his heart suffocating in nostalgic anguish.

He just sat on the ground and stared at the hilt of the dagger as the silver glistened in the sunlight. He could see the fine engraving of a ‘G.L’ near the base of the hilt. Elderane would never see Gabriel again. He may not even see his body again. This was the best grave he could make.

Elderane didn’t say a word as he reached around him and grabbed some flowers, piling them before him. These were the same flowers he and Gabriel would weave flower crowns out of on the fine spring days. Elderane gathered a handful and began weaving them together, creating a long chain.

He took in a slow breath and leaned forward, wrapping the strand of delicate purple flowers around the hilt of the dagger and the visible blade. He tightened it then slid back, eying his work. Gabriel’s dagger stuck out of the ground and had the flowers wrapped neatly around it; a few stray ones scattered around the ground before it.

Elderane just sat there, staring at the small makeshift grave.

He didn’t even get to say _goodbye._

Elderane took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, letting his sorrow take him over as his mind eased. The woods were silent. Peaceful. A cool breeze was blowing through the green leaves above him. It was a beautiful day.

Gabriel would have loved it.

Elderane just took it all in, letting every memory return to him. It was all he had now. Just memories. Just echoes. Echoes of Gabriel’s laughter. Visons of his smile. Memories of his embrace.

He prayed wherever Gabriel was…he was at peace.

Elderane took in a slow breath and released it as he felt the warm sunlight on his face. He felt one last tear slide down his cheek as he gave in to the serene sounds of the forest, its calming atmosphere taking him back to his happier days. To his memories. To Gabriel.

“Elderane!”

Elderane squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered his head, the memories becoming too much to bear.

“Elderane, are you alright?”

The prince didn’t move. He could hear Gabriel’s voice in the wind. A faded illusion. His mind tricking him in his grief. Why must he endure such torture…

Elderane jumped as he felt someone touch his head lightly. A familiar touch. He spun around with teary eyes and felt his heart stop when he saw a figure in white standing behind him, a calm smile on his face.

“Elderane, oh, I am so sorry I took so long…” Gabriel said, walking closer to the elf. Gabriel paused when he saw Elderane’s face was white as a sheet. “Elderane?”

Elderane couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gabriel was standing before him. He had the same smile. The same bright eyes. Elderane felt what was left of his heart shatter as more tears left his eyes and streamed down his face. He let out a hearty cry and slid forward, clinging to Gabriel’s legs as he sobbed.

“M-my friend, I am so sorry! I am so sorry I wasn’t there!” Elderane cried, burning his face in the white fabric of Gabriel’s robe. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you! I…I…”

“El-Elderane! Please, calm down!” Gabriel asked as he tried to move, but Elderane was clinging to his legs tightly as he screamed.

“ _I’m sorry for letting you die!”_ He sobbed, his voice broken and shrill. Gabriel just stared at him with wide eyes. Die? What?

Gabriel’s eyes landed on the object in the ground that was before Elderane. It was his own dagger. It had flowers around it, almost like a…grave…

Oh…

“Elderane! My friend, I am not dead!” Gabriel cried, kneeling to be eye level with the elf. Elderane just fell forward and sobbed into his shoulder, not saying a word as he screamed from his heart. Gabriel felt guilt stab his chest like jagged glass. He had forgotten to update Elderane on the events…he had been so exhausted…

Elderane thought he had died.

“P-please, Elderane…I am so sorry, I…I was foolish…” Gabriel said, tears escaping his own eyes as he placed a reassuring hand on his shaking friend’s back.

“I-I…I’m sorry I wasn’t there…” Elderane sobbed, gripping Gabriel’s robe tighter. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you! I-I have…s-so many things I wish I could have said! B-but now it’s t-too late!” He cried, his breathing coming in short bursts as he struggled to get air in. He let out a loud cry when Gabriel tried to pull away.

“Elderane, Elderane! I’m not dead! I’m alive!” Gabriel cried, placing his hands on either side of the elf’s face, lifting his eyes to meet his gaze. Elderane’s eyes were red and tearstained. How long had he been crying…?

“S-spirit of my grief let me rest…” Elderane sobbed, bowing his head again. Gabriel just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Elderane, my lord, I’m not a ghost! I’m really here!” Gabriel said, slightly frustrated. Elderane just shook his bowed head.

“N-no, no…you’re not…I’m just…seeing things…” He muttered, lifting his head slightly. As soon as he did, Gabriel hit Elderane’s cheek slightly, causing the elf to jump at the slap. “I d-deserved that…”

“No! My God, Elderane, that’s not why I slapped you!” Gabriel yelled, tilting the elf’s head up again. “I want you to see that I’m here! I’m really here, Elderane, I’m _here!”_ He cried, trying his best to get through to the elf. Elderane just raised a shaky hand and felt his cheek where he was hit. He stared with teary eyes at the man in front of him.

“G-Gabriel…?” Elderane muttered, his mind clearing. Gabriel just nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes, it’s me! I’m here!” He said edging forward. Elderane’s eyes just widened as he reached forward, lightly touching Gabriel’s cheek. He could feel it. Gabriel was here.

Gabriel was _alive._

“O-oh, my stars… _G-GABRIEL_!" Elderane screamed, jumping forward as he tackled Gabriel, pulling him into a tight hug.

Gabriel let out a sob at the embrace, hugging his elf back as tight as he could. They both hugged tightly, as if they hadn’t hugged in years. Elderane closed his eyes and took in the touch, afraid that if he were to let go, Gabriel would be gone again.

“I-I missed you…so much…” Elderane cried, his voice broken as his heart raced. “I thought you dead…”

“You…you really thought I was dead?” Gabriel said, pulling back was he wiped his eyes. Elderane just blinked at him.

“HOW COULD I NOT?!” He yelled, a slight laugh in his voice. Gabriel just looked away, guilt wracking hisheart.

“F-fair enough…” He said lightly. “Anyway…” Gabriel said, pulling Elderane back into a hug. He had thought he’d never see him again…

“Oh, stars, how I missed you…I…” Elderane paused as he let the words come to him from his heart. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you…”

“S-same, my friend…I am _so_ sorry I didn’t come sooner; I was so exhausted…” Gabriel said, recalling the past few days and the toll it took. Gabriel looked at Elderane in confusion as the elf pulled back. “Eld, wha-” Gabriel was cut off as Elderane punched his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from Gabriel.

“That’s for making me worry!” Elderane cried, tears still in his eyes. Gabriel just looked away.

“Ah, I deserved that, yes…I am so sorry Elderane…” He said, meeting the elf’s gaze. Elderane just huffed and pulled Gabriel back into a hug, holding him tight as his tears fell.

The two remained in embrace for a few minutes, just letting their own presence ease the other’s soul. After a while, Elderane pulled away.

“What do you mean you were exhausted? What…what happened, my friend?” Elderane said, worry in his voice. Gabriel just sighed and looked away, rubbing his left arm. The pain was still there slightly, but it was way less prominent here than in reality. But…he would still have the scar. “Gabriel?” Elderane asked softly, eying his nervous friend. Gabriel met his gaze and sighed, pulling his sleeve up.

Elderane let out a small gasp when he saw Gabriel’s arm. He had a reddish discoloring run from his shoulder to his wrist, the skin now splotchy and lighter on the mark that ran up the length of his arm.

“M-my friend, _what…”_ Elderane said softly, shocked by the injury. His heart broke when he saw how big the mark was and how far it went. And this was in his spirit body…if it was visible here, the real one would be much worse…

“Th-they tried to…burn me…” Gabriel muttered, earning a fearful cry from Elderane as the elf’s tears returned. “B-but…but the guys came…” Gabriel said with a small laugh. “Scarecrow literally ran through the fire to get to me…he…he _saved_ me…” Gabriel said happily, thinking about the compassion of his friend. “But the entire trip was just…exhausting…I wasn’t exactly given food or water, so…when I got home, I just…crashed…” He muttered, eying Elderane.

“Th-they really tried to…burn you…?” Elderane said, reaching a gentle hand out to Gabriel’s arm. He felt the slightly course skin under his hand as he stroked it softly, his heart breaking as he thought about them burning his Gabriel. He pulled his hand back immediately when he heard Gabriel let out a short cry of pain.

“It-it’s fine, Eld, just a bit sore in this world…” Gabriel said, trying to ease the guilty look in Elderane’s eyes. “There was this one as well…” Gabriel said, motioning to the splotchy red discoloring under his left eye.

“My stars, how close were you to the fire?” Elderane said, edging closer as he cupped Gabriel’s cheek, gently running his finger over the faded burn mark. This one didn’t seem to hurt him.

“Too close, Elderane…but the guys had my back…” Gabriel said proudly, looking into Elderane’s worried eyes. His sparkling eyes.

Elderane just stroked the burn on Gabriel’s face gently, kicking himself internally for not being there to help him. How could he have been so careless? Ah, but…how could he have known…

Elderane was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Gabriel had been quiet. He looked forward and noticed Gabriel was just staring at him, his eyes locked on his own. Elderane just met his gaze, not knowing what else to do as his heart skipped.

Why was Gabriel staring at him like that…?

“G-Gabriel” Elderane stuttered, his mind a reeling mess. Gabriel didn’t respond. Elderane lowered his hand from Gabriel’s face. “My friend, are you…ok?”

“Wha-what?” Gabriel said, shaking his head slightly as he leaned back, his eyes focusing on the elf.

“You seemed to be zoning out…” Elderane said in confusion. Gabriel just let out a small sigh.

“You didn’t _have_ to interrupt me…” He muttered, looking away.

“Wh-what?” Elderane said, even more confused as his mind reeled.

“I was looking at you…” Gabriel whispered, still avoiding his gaze. When Elderane was silent a moment, Gabriel’s eyes widened as he looked back, his heart racing. “W-wait, what did I say? What, I-I didn’t…”

Elderane just slid back slightly as he hid his face, looking away from the flustered Gabriel.

“A-ah! Y-yes, I see…” Elderane said, his mind going a mile a minute. Gabriel was just stuttering to himself as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

“O-oh, my lord! I-I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I-I uh…”

“Gabriel…” Elderane said softly, looking up to meet his flustered friend’s gaze. “I…I want to tell you something…”

“I-I…” Gabriel started, pondering the moment. Pondering the past few days. What would have happened if he hadn’t been saved? All he never got to say. “I suppose I do too, actually…”

“O-oh? Please, do tell…” Elderane said, motioning for Gabriel to continue. The man just held his hands up.

“No, no, it’s ok, you go first…”

“Ah, but…I think yours may be more important…mine is…not so…”

“What? No, no, you first…mine can’t be nearly as important as yours.” Gabriel said flatly, not confident in himself.

“I…I don’t know if I can…”

“Ah, ok, ok, what if we…both say it at the same time? Compromise.” Gabriel said with a light smile. Elderane just looked at him nervously.

“But…are you sure we are saying the same thing…?”

“No, I suppose we must find out!” Gabriel said with a laugh. Elderane just grabbed a strand of his hair and ran it through his fingers.

“Ah…ok, yes, alright…”

“Ok…on the count of three then?” Gabriel said, earning a small nod from Elderane. “Right. One, two, three…I lo-”

“AH! I can’t do it! I can’t! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!!” Elderane cried, gripping his hair tightly as he hunched over, tears escaping his eyes. Gabriel quickly rushed over to comfort his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Elderane! Eld, it’s ok, its ok!” Gabriel reassured softly. “Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…”

“I…I am sorry, I just…have so many things I wish to say, but…but I don’t even know where to start…” He said, wiping his eyes as he calmed himself. Gabriel just sat back patiently.

“Well…I have just…little things to say, so I really think you should start first…” Gabriel said calmly. Elderane looked up to him and met his gaze.

“Are…are you certain, Gabriel?”

“Y-yes…I am…” Gabriel said softly. Elderane just nodded and took in a deep breath.

“A-alright…here it goes, then…” He said, swallowing his nerves. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Gabriel…remember how we met years ago, and…Regrin and Lugaid were with us, and…we sought your help to save us from the tower? To stop it from destroying our realm? And…and we saved Anna for you…?”

“Oh, I sure do remember…” Gabriel said with a sigh, the intense memories floating around his mind. But the memories were lighter now. Much lighter.

“Y-yes, but…in that time…we also…lost Regrin and Lugaid…” He said earning a guilty look from Gabriel. “Well…they were…they were my only friends before I met you…they were all I had. We had amazing times together, we did…I felt safe with them, happy, and…content. It was the only family I had. They were…all I had. Then they…passed…”

Gabriel looked up at the elf. Elderane had a few tears sliding slowly down his face as he told his story.

“I felt quite lonely…once again, I felt like I was not meant to have friends. Like I was not meant to have family. I…I felt like hell, Gabriel.” Elderane said, almost lightly. “But…but you were there to comfort me. You…you saved me from the hell that was my own mind. My world, my home…it would be destroyed if it weren’t for you. I _myself_ wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you or your help.”

Elderane paused as he met Gabriel’s curious gaze. His bright gaze. Elderane sighed.

“As…as time went on, I…I developed this odd feeling I’ve never felt before in my entire life, and…I always feel it when you’re here with me, or…or when I think of you.” He said, the words coming easier to him as he spoke. Gabriel just looked at him patiently, his mind flustered. “Oh, stars, you have no idea how many times you’re on my mind…” Elderane said with a laugh. Gabriel’s eyes just widened as the elf spoke. “Every second…I think of you…your smile, your laughter…I feel safe with you by my side, Gabriel...I…I feel content. I…”

Elderane paused as his heart stopped. Gabriel was staring at him with wide eyes. The elf took in a breath and closed his eyes.

“I…I think I love you.” He said firmly, a weight lifting off his heart as he finally spoke the words that held his mind down for so long. “I think I love you…but I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same as I…”

Gabriel just stared at him, his mind a flustered cacophony of thoughts as the elf looked away from him. Gabriel reached forward, taking the elf’s hands in his own. Elderane looked up at him with teary eyes. Gabriel just met him with a warm smile.

“Elderane…that is what I wanted to tell you as well…” Gabriel said, earning a shocked look from the elf. “I…I feel the same way you do…I have for…for so _long…”_ Gabriel said with a small laugh, his own conscience easing even more as he spoke. Elderane just stared at him in shock, more tears sliding down his cheeks as he pulled back and turned away, hiding his face.

“O-oh, my…I…oh, I am such a fool…” Elderane cried, shaking slightly. How could he not have known?

“Elderane, you are no fool! I am…I didn’t confess because…because I was having doubts. They taught us that…a love like ours is…” Gabriel paused as he recalled the old laws of his youth. “…they said a love like ours is wrong…a sin…and I was scared of that, but…I started wondering…why would it be illegal to truly loves someone simply because of sex? But still…I doubted myself and didn’t confess fearing I would sin…” Gabriel said, guilt stabbing his heart. How stupid the old laws were.

“Oh…I-I see…” Elderane said sadly, looking away. Gabriel just edged closer.

“Elderane, I was afraid because of this, yes, as it was taught to us so long ago, but…but I feel complete when I am with you. I want that feeling to last forever, but this thought…this _damned_ thought…” Gabriel cried, gripping his hair as he cursed at himself for believing such stupid things.

“A-are you saying that…that our love is…a sin?” Elderane asked, his voice small. Gabriel just shook his head, his face hidden as he cried.

“I don’t know…I don’t know…” He muttered brokenly, shuddering slightly.

“Gabriel…” Elderane said softly, edging closer to his friend. Gabriel just sat up and looked down.

“They told us one could burn in hell for having the love we have, but…then I decided…” He paused as he met Elderane’s hopeful gaze. Gabriel smiled. “…I would traverse through the hottest flames a hundred times over if it means I get to be with you.” He said proudly, holding Elderane’s hands again. Elderane just laughed wholeheartedly as more tears streamed down his face.

“G-Gabriel, by the stars…I would gladly endure it with you.” He said, pulling Gabriel close into a hug.

Gabriel felt himself break at the embrace. Something in his heart opened. Something good. He let out a cry and held his friend tighter, his arms wrapped around him tightly.

“I…I love you Gabriel Layman…” Elderane said, his smile wide as a cried. Gabriel just let out a sob and clung tighter to his friend.

“I love you too, Elderane…” He muttered, closing his eyes.

For a while, the two just remained together in the clearing, enjoying the cool spring day as they took in each other’s company. Elderane sat back and watched Gabriel fiddle with his missing dagger, admiring the intricate design work on the hilt. Gabriel was smiling. He was laughing. Elderane got to hear Gabriel’s laugh again. He smiled wide as he stared at his friend.

Gabriel was alive. Elderane’s friend was alive. His love was alive.

He wasn’t alone.

Gabriel just sat back as he twisted his dagger in his hands, the weight of his emotions lifted from his shoulders. He was glad all was revealed. He got into so much danger time and time again. Gabriel worried that eventually…he wouldn’t have had the chance to tell Elderane how he felt. He leaned back and eyed the sky above him, the clouds softly rolling by as a light spring breeze blew through.

They were alright. Things were alright. They may not stay that way, as they always seemed to find trouble, but…they had each other. They had each other and that’s all they needed.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he listened to the serene world around him, the wind blowing gently through the trees. At the moment…all was well. And they were happy.

~

Aligard was pacing in the palace lobby, unsure of what to do or who to talk to. The room was empty at the moment, so Aligard was thinking to himself undisturbed as panic wracked his mind.

Should he go after the prince? Defy orders? Was he really going to take his life? If so, could Aligard stop it? Oh, he should have left hours ago, oh, what has he _done…_

He loved Elderane like a son, and it broke him to see the prince so destroyed. So hurt…

He let out a cry as he gripped his hair. That’s it, he was going to find him and bring him home. Aligard turned to leave but stumbled back in shock when he saw two figures slide in through the main doorway. His eyes widened as they approached.

Elderane…and the human…they were both _alive._

“Aligard! I am so sorry for my behavior, I didn’t mean to scare you, so…” Elderane said as he ran forward, pulling the stunned taller elf into a hug. Aligard just closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. He returned the hug with a quiet sob.

“M-my boy…you’re alright…” He muttered softly, his heart easing. Elderane was alright. He was smiling. He was happy.

“I…I owe you an apology…” Elderane said softly as he pulled back, earning a confused look from Aligard.

“Wh-whatever for?”

“I called you a liar. When you said there would always be someone who loves me…” Edlerane muttered, guilt in his voice. Aligard just eyed the human standing back a way, letting the two elves talk in private.

“Y-yes, I see you have found Gabriel-”

“No, that’s not what I meant…” Elderane said, stepping forward. Aligard just looked at him confused.

“Then what do you-”

Aligard was cut off as Elderane pulled him into a tight hug, hiding his face in the taller elf’s shoulder.

“I meant you…you have always been there for me…you are my family…I am sorry I do not say it enough…” Elderane cried, shaking slightly. Aligard just took in a sharp breath and returned the hug, stroking Elderane’s hair gently.

“That…means the world to me, my boy…” He said, choking back tears as the prince hugged him.

Elderane just laughed as he hugged the caretaker. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

“So…I do not understand…” Aligard said, motioning towards Gabriel who stepped closer to the duo. Elderane just smiled.

“He had family who was there for him, as do I. He is alright… _we_ are alright…” He said, holding Gabriel’s hand tight. Aligard smiled warmly. Elderane was smiling again. He was happy. He had Gabriel. Elderane was…truly happy. And that is all Aligard ever wanted.

He felt his troubles ease as he followed the prince and the human into the palace. It was a beautiful day as the calming spring breeze blew through the open windows of the palace, scattering calming sunlight onto the floors as they walked.

All was well.

The world was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Void for the confession dialogue! ;)
> 
> GABERANE IS OUT FELLAS. C A N O N.
> 
> Aligard is the Best.
> 
> Couldn't pinpoint exactly, but around 1602 same sex love was indeed punishable by death in certain places, so...


	18. Dare Not to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow faces his inner demons.

Scarecrow blinked his eyes open, feeling a cool wind blow past him. He looked around the silent area. He was…in the old square by the church. In Gabriel’s world.

Why was he here? They had escaped…

He looked up. It was night and the sky was full of stars, each shining brightly as he stared in wonder. The square was empty, and he was alone. He took in a long breath, easing his fear. He felt the cool night wind blow past him again and he turned to block it, but his blood froze when he looked behind him.

He saw the pyre from before, and Gabriel was tied to the beam in the middle; his friend’s head bowed forward in defeat with his long hair covering his face as he hung against the wooden pole, unmoving. Lifeless.

“G-Gabriel!” Scarecrow screamed, running forward. He only made it a few steps closer before he realized he wasn’t moving anymore. He looked down and saw he was running, but he wasn’t going anywhere. His heart beating out of his chest, he looked ahead to his friend.

Scarecrow felt his heart break when he heard Gabriel cry softly, his body shuddering as he sobbed. Scarecrow could see tears falling from his friend’s face beneath his hair.

“Gabriel, I’m coming! Hold on!” Scarecrow yelled, trying again to run forward, but to no avail. It was as if he were suspended in the air, unable to reach the ground and move forward. He looked up and saw Gabriel hadn’t even reacted. “Gabriel?!” Scarecrow screamed, but Gabriel didn’t move.

He couldn’t hear him.

Scarecrow heard nothing but his heart pounding quickly away in his chest when he turned and saw a figure in black appear, a lit torch in his hand as he walked towards Gabriel.

“G-get away from him! _STOP!”_ Scarecrow screamed pleadingly; his hand reached out towards his friend. The figure in black didn’t stop. “Get _away,_ you _bastard!_ _Leave him alone!”_

The figure stopped his walking only when he stood right before the pyre where Gabriel was restrained. Scarecrow paled when the figure turned around to face him.

He was looking at himself.

An exact copy, makeup and all.

His double was smiling wickedly, laughing softly as he lowered the lit torch towards the kindling below Gabriel. Scarecrow felt tears escape his eyes as he tried to run forward again, but the invisible force held him back tightly. The fire in the double’s hand was almost touching the platform.

“He lied to us.” The double said slyly, his smile never fading. “He’s a murderer.”

“N-no! He’s not! We were wrong!” Scarecrow cried, his blackened tears sliding down his cheeks as he struggled against the force holding him back. The double just laughed.

“He’s a hypocrite…all those people dead because of him…” He said lightly, touching the kindling with the torch. It caught fire immedetly. Scarecrow couldn’t breathe as he watched the fire spread below his friend. He reached out again, but his strained reach wasn’t enough.

“He’ll kill us too…” The double sneered, taking a step back as the fire grew, its embers rising like fireflies up to the night sky. Scarecrow could hear Gabriel begin crying louder.

“Th-that’s…that’s not what I said!!!” Scarecrow pleaded, recalling his twisted thoughts from earlier. He jumped back when he blinked and saw the double was right in front of him, his eyes cold and heartless as he stood inches away from him. His own eyes…

“You were _thinking_ it…” The double whispered tauntingly, his creepy smile never fading. The double let out a laugh as Scarecrow looked beyond him towards Gabriel. The fire had reached him and had caught his robe on fire. Scarecrow felt his heart stop dead in his chest as he watched Gabriel thrash against his restraints when the fire touched him, his friend’s agonizing screams echoing in the night.

“G-Gabriel, NO!” Scarecrow yelled brokenly as he pushed the double away and ran forward. He blinked again and saw the demented illusion was gone. He ran forward towards the pyre, stopping just before it as the heat became too much to handle. The fire had grown tall and was now almost fully blocking Gabriel from his view.

Scarecrow felt like he was going to be sick when he got a closer look into the flames. Gabriel was fully on fire, his screams of anguish never ending as he thrashed in horrid pain, the fire buring his flesh right before Scarecrow as the ropes held his friend tightly against the blazing wood. His eyes were squeezed shut as the fire scorched his skin to black, his hair burning as he writhed uselessly.

Scarecrow made a move to run towards the fire but felt the force from before holding him back again. He ran in place as tears streamed from his eyes, his friend’s agonizing screams shaking him to his core. He tried so hard to get to his friend to free him, to help him, to get him to safety…

But he couldn’t.

Scarecrow felt his blood freeze when the screaming stopped. He looked up through teary vision and he saw between the flames that Gabriel wasn’t moving anymore. He just hung limply against the post as the flames consumed him, his skin bloodied and scorched and his eyes open but black and empty. Scarecrow felt more tears escape his eyes as the fire grew thicker, finally blocking Gabriel from Scarecrow’s view.

Scarecrow let out a piercing scream as he fought against the force holding him back. He screamed with all he had. He screamed and screamed and screamed. He had to get to Gabriel, _he had to get to Gabriel!_

He reached out his hand again towards his friend but froze when he saw he was holding the torch from before, its orange fire flickering wildly as the cool night wind blew the raging flames around, the embers dancing into the sky.

“N-no! I didn’t want this! I didn’t think this!” He screamed, tossing the torch aside. He looked up towards the fire. He couldn’t see Gabriel anymore at all. “G-Gabriel, _NO!_ Please! I-I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!_ Please come back! I didn’t mean it!” Scarecrow cried, his tears sliding down his face as they reflected the bright light of the fire before him.

He got no answer.

“Gabriel, please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any of it! _Please!”_ He cried in anguish, falling to his knees before the raging fire, the scorching flames nearly touching him as he stared into the smoldering inferno. He couldn’t feel anything as he reached his hand out towards the raging flames. “Please…I’m so _sorry_ …” He cried, his voice hardly above a whisper. _“Gabriel…”_

Scarecrow let out a horrified cry as the kindling before him shifted and collapsed around him, causing a huge wave of heat to knock him back as he shielded his eyes from the approaching fire. He opened his eyes slightly only to see that the fire was completely surrounding him on all sides.

He looked around in panic for a way out as he pulled himself to his knees, but saw nothing. The fire seemed to be closing in on him as the heat got more intense.

He was going to die here.

Movement caught Scarecrow’s eye amongst the bright and searing flames. He squinted as he swore he saw something in the fire in front of him. He lifted a shaky hand out but regretted it immediately as something reached out from the fire, wrapping around his wrist tightly.

Scarecrow let out a soundless scream as the flames burnt into his skin, scorching it black, the agonizing pain unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He tried to pull away from the fire grasping him, but to no avail. His heart racing, he staggered back as he tried to pull his wrist free. The fire around his arm wouldn’t let up, and instead began creeping up his skin. He let out one more shrill scream and yanked his arm away as hard as he could.

The fire holding him released him immedetly and he fell backwards to the hot stony ground with a pained cry, his head hitting the floor hard as his ears rang. He let out another agonizing cry and arched his back in pain as the fiery hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him slightly towards the inferno before him.

Scarecrow sat up and looked ahead, his eyes widening in immobilizing fear when he saw that a flaming figure from the fire was holding on to his ankle, the being’s head bowed, his face hidden. The figure slowly raised his head up as Scarecrow’s blood froze, all feeling leaving his body.

It was Gabriel.

Scarecrow stared ahead in blinding terror as he stared at his friend, Gabriel’s body completely aflame as he stared at Scarecrow, his eyes just empty black sockets. Gabriel’s skin was bloody and scorched, with red and black marks appearing as his skin burned right off him, revealing his charred bones in a few places through the molten flesh.

His hair was alight, the strands now appearing black and ragged as they burned. Scarecrow felt tears stream from his own eyes as he looked at his friend’s face. Gabriel’s skin was melting right off him as he clung to Scarecrow’s leg, splotches of his white skull beginning to appear through the dissolving flesh.

Scarecrow wanted to speak, but no words found him as he stared in agonizing immobilizing fear at what was left of his friend. Gabriel was laying on the ground before him, one almost fleshless hand gripping Scarecrow’s ankle tightly as the fire seeped into his own flesh, burning it harshly. Scarecrow stopped breathing when he heard Gabriel speak.

“Y̵o̶u̸ s̸a̵i̷d̸ ̶w̴e̷ w̴e̷r̸e̶ ̴f̴r̴i̵e̵n̷d̸s̶.̸.̴.̵t̸h̷a̸t̷ ̶w̸e̴ w̵o̷u̴l̸d̴ ̶b̷e̸ ̶t̷h̵e̴r̵e̶ ̵f̶o̴r̴ ̸e̵a̵c̸h̶ o̸t̷h̵e̶r̶.̸.̸.̶” Gabriel managed, his voice almost unrecognizable with how distorted it was. Scarecrow just sat there, his face white as a sheet as his heart pounded out of his chest. He didn’t dare move as Gabriel pulled himself across the ground slightly closer to Scarecrow. Gabriel’s breathing was broken as he wheezed horrid, garbled breaths. “Y̵o̴u li̴e̶d̵! Th̴e̶ m̶o̴m̷e̷n̶t̷ y̵o̷u̷ f̷o̴u̶n̵d̵ ̴t̴h̶e̶ o̷t̴h̸e̵r̶s̷,̵ y̴o̴u̵ ̶t̴o̵s̴s̸e̸d̷ m̴e̴ as̶i̴d̵e̷!̷”

“G-Gabe, n- _no!_ I-I didn’t, I-” Scarecrow managed, his voice high and shaking as he tried to pull away, but Gabriel’s grip was relentless. Scarecrow let out a yelp as he felt Gabriel pull him closer to the edge of the fire. Scarecrow gripped the brick ground as tight as he could to keep himself from sliding any farther forward.

“T̴h̸e̴ t̸e̴a̷s̷i̶n̷g̸,̶ ̴t̷h̸e̸ ̷i̵n̶s̸u̷l̶t̴s̴,̷ t̵h̵e̴ m̵o̷c̴k̸i̷n̷g̸.̶.̴.̷” Gabriel cried, his voice rough and twisted. Scarecrow just sobbed harshly as he stared at his friend, his skin almost completely melted off his skull as he kept pulling Scarecrow closer. “A̵n̸d̴ ̴h̴o̸w̵ ̷m̶a̷n̸y̷ t̵i̸m̷e̴s̴ ̵h̷a̶v̷e̶ y̸o̶u̷ a̷l̵m̶o̴s̶t̵ K̸I̴L̵L̴E̸D̵ ̵M̵E̸?̶!̵” He screeched shrilly.

Scarecrow froze as twisted memories of his past came to light, the visions pounding away before his aching eyes. He saw the time he set the basement on fire when Gabriel was meditating in it, nearly burning him alive right there. He saw the time he got Gabriel possessed by Acedia, the time he nearly got Gabriel shot again because Scarecrow had been distracted, the numerous times the shady people he was working with got Gabriel mixed up for him, and the many times Gabriel took a hit for him for no reason other than that he was Scarecrow’s friend and wanted to help him. Gabriel sacrificed so much for him.

And this was how Scarecrow repaid him.

“Y̸o̴u̷ c̴a̵l̴l̸e̸d̸ me̴ ̵a̸ ̴l̵i̵a̵r̵,̴ bu̷t _yo̸u̷'̵r̶e̴ ̴_ t̷h̵e̴ l̵i̶a̶r̶!̸!̸!̸” Gabriel screamed as he pulled Scarecrow closer to the edge of the flames. Scarecrow let out a pained cry as Gabriel’s other burnt hand grabbed his other leg. Scarecrow tried to twist away, but the scorching grip was too tight.

He tried to claw against the stone ground, but he just kept getting pulled closer to the fire. He could feel it touching his legs as he howled in pain, his voice broken from the smoke and screaming. He looked up one last time to meet Gabriel’s dead gaze as his friend pulled him farther into the raging inferno.

_“W̶A̷S̵ ̷I̷ E̵V̴E̸N̴ ̸Y̸O̴U̶R̶ F̵R̵I̶E̸N̷D̵ ̴A̶T̴ ̸A̴L̶L̵?̸!̴”_

Scarecrow screamed in agony as he felt himself be engulfed by the blazing flames, the burning sensation covering his entire body. He saw nothing but blazing light and felt nothing but excruciating heat and pain as he huddled in on himself, gripping his head tightly.

“P-please… _no more…”_ He cried in a tiny voice. His body shook as he sobbed, the pain becoming suffocating. Scarecrow let out one last piercing scream, the agony too much to handle as his world was enveloped by a scorching white.

~

Scarecrow let out a strangled gasp as he shot up in bed, kicking his blanket off immediately as he scrambled quicky to his feet. He gripped his chest tightly as his heart raced impossibly fast, his breathing panicked and ragged as he backed roughly against the wall beside his bed.

The room was dark, and his vision was spinning as his mind reeled, his body trembling as tears streamed from his eyes. He let out a choked cry and slid down the wall, his legs losing feeling as he gasped for breath.

Eyes wide, Scarecrow just sat on the floor gripping his heart with a clawed grasp as he stared into the dark blankly, the burning sensation still tingling over his skin. He shook as he pulled his legs closer to himself, the singeing fire still resonating on his ankles and wrist.

He closed his eyes but regretted it as he immediately saw the burnt corpse of his friend, his eyes empty and black as he reached a strained and scorched hand towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow shook his head harshly and kept his eyes wide open as he sat on the floor, the silent night around him doing nothing to soothe the cacophony of terrified thoughts and visions in his mind.

Scarecrow’s tears slid down his face as his heart began to calm itself, the illusion of the nightmare fading into the recesses of his mind. He took in a broken breath and held it, the ringing in his ears beginning to fade. He released the air and lowered his hand to the floor as he leaned his head back against the wall.

For a few minutes he just sat there in the dark, the dead silence making every thought of his resonate loudly. He spent the time just breathing. Just focusing on his breathing. He let out another small cry as more tears came. What has he _done…_

As his vision steadied, a light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards his cracked open door and could see a dim orange light flickering against the wall in the hallway.

Fire.

Scrambling to his feet as dizziness rushed his brain, he stumbled to his door and swung it open. Aaron’s door was closed, as was Enty’s and Gabriel’s. But Gabriel’s had light coming out from under it. Flickering light.

His heart racing again, Scarecrow slid quietly into the hallway and crossed over to Gabriel’s slightly cracked open door. He pushed it open in blind panic as his breath hitched in his throat. He looked in to see Gabriel at his desk, a few small candles lit as he sat there, open journal in front of him. Gabriel turned at the sudden noise with wide eyes.

“C-Crow! What on earth…” He said, standing as he pushed his chair back. Scarecrow just looked him over. Gabriel was fine. His left arm had the white bandage wrapped around it tightly, hiding the large burn. Gabriel’s hair had been trimmed, cutting off the blackened burnt ends, and he had a clean nightgown on as he stood before his bed, his eyes wide in surprise.

He was alive. He was alright.

Gabriel was alright.

Letting out his held breath, Scarecrow leaned against the doorframe and threw his hand to his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he eased his racing heart. He had gotten worked up over nothing.

“Scarecrow, please, what is wrong? Why are you up so late? It’s nearly three!” Gabriel said, edging closer. Scarecrow lowered his hand and saw the worry in his friend’s eyes. He sighed and turned around, facing the dark hall.

“It was just a nightmare, Gabe…” He said, pushing down the memories. Gabriel just looked at him with sad eyes. Scarecrow paused and turned back around. “Wait, why are you up?” He asked, now realizing Gabriel was indeed up this late when he should be resting. Gabriel just shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he looked away.

“I…I had a nightmare as well…every time I tried to sleep it came back, so…” He said, looking up. His eyes were tired. Scarecrow could see they were slightly red. He had been crying. Scarecrow let out a sigh. He couldn’t keep this repressed forever.

“Gabe…can we talk?” Scarecrow said quietly as he met his friend’s confused gaze. Gabriel just nodded and backed towards the bed, sitting on the edge. He motioned for Scarecrow to join. Scarecrow took in a nervous breath, pulled the bedroom door closed, and walked over, now sitting beside his friend.

“Crow? You look so shaken…” Gabriel said softly, eying Scarecrow who just kept turned away. Scarecrow just clenched his fist as the vision of Gabriel burning at the pyre flashed through his mind. He flinched slightly when he felt Gabriel’s reassuring touch on his wrist. “Crow, everything is fine, you know…we esca-”

“Everything is not fine!” Scarecrow sneered, yanking his hand away from the distressed Gabriel. He shuddered as he held back tears. Gabriel just looked at him sadly.

“Crow, we made it home…we’re alright…” Gabriel whispered. Scarecrow just looked at him with angry eyes.

“But you almost didn’t make it home!” Scarecrow said, turning more to face Gabriel. “We…we almost lost you…I almost lost you…” He whispered, nearly out of earshot. Gabriel just looked at him sympathetically.

“But…but, Crow, I-”

“And it was my fault…” Scarecrow muttered through a cracked voice. Gabriel could see a lone tear slide down Scarecrow’s face as he looked forward, anger still in his eyes.

“C-Crow, what ever do you mean?” Gabriel asked quietly. Scarecrow just glared at him through the corner of his eye. Gabriel had pure concern on his face. Innocent Gabriel. Kind Gabriel.

Scarecrow threw his hands to his face with an angry cry as he hid his eyes. He couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. Scarecrow took in a rough shuddered breath as he threw his hands down into his lap.

“I mean it was my fault!”

“You didn’t get me arrested…”

“No! Jesus, Gabe…” Scarecrow yelled, running his hand through his hair as Gabriel flinched back. Scarecrow just looked at him sadly. “I…I mean…” He eyed his friend, his gaze landing on the large bandage covering his burn. Scarecrow felt guilt strangle his heart tightly as it suffocated him. “I mean…when we were tracking you down…and we read the logbook…I…I didn’t…” Scarecrow tried, his throat getting tight as more tears came.

“You said you didn’t care about it…” Gabriel said quietly, hurt in his voice. Scarecrow broke.

“I thought you were a _murderer!”_ Scarecrow snapped, earning a fearful cry from Gabriel as he slid away a bit. Scarecrow just stared at him as tears streamed down his cheeks when he saw the look of betrayal on Gabriel’s face.

It was out.

“I thought you were some hypocrite! Belittling others for their sins and lying about your own! I thought…I thought you killed those people intentionally!” Scarecrow sobbed, his voice shaking as Gabriel stared with wide eyes.

“C-Crow…”

“I argued with the others! I wasted time believing stupid intrusive thoughts about you! If I had just used my common sense…if I had just…thought about _you_ …and all we’ve been through…” He cried, a waver in his voice. “…then we could have left earlier…we would have found you before the fire was lit…” Scarecrow said softly, his gaze returning to Gabriel’s arm and the red mark on his face. “If I had…acted like a friend _should_ …you wouldn’t have had to endure that…” He finished; his voice broken as tears escaped his eyes. He looked away from Gabriel, the pain in his heart becoming too much to handle.

Scarecrow flinched when he felt Gabriel hug him gently, his friend’s face buried in the side of his shoulder.

“That makes two of us with those thoughts…” Gabriel muttered, tears leaving his own eyes. Scarecrow just stared ahead blankly as he shuddered in his friend’s grasp.

“B-but Gabe…” He started, eying his friend as he hugged him. “You almost died because of me…again! You…you could have…”

“You came for me, Scarecrow. You came back for me…and…” Gabriel said softly, eying the red burn marks on Scarecrow’s hand. “You literally went through hell to rescue me…I think that makes up for it plenty.”

“Gabe, I…”

“And sure, you get us into trouble…a _lot_ …” Gabriel said lightly, pulling away from the shaken Scarecrow. “…but you put your life on the line to make things right every time.” Gabriel whispered, placing a gentle hand on Scarecrow’s, stroking the scarred burn softly. Scarecrow just shook as tears streamed from his eyes.

“But all the times I’ve hurt you! I…I tease you Gabe, I make fun of you…”

“Yes, I will admit, that is annoying…” Gabriel said with a laugh. “But I know my friend. I know you never mean it…” He muttered, meeting Scarecrow’s teary gaze. “Besides, I make it too easy!” He said brightly. “I just don’t understand things like you, or the others can, and that’s my own fault…”

“N-no! Gabe, it’s not!” Scarecrow said, wiping his eyes. “You can’t help where you’re from! Gabe…when we first met…I did everything I could to try and help you…”

“And you did!” Gabriel said with a smile. “I understand what a ‘bus’ is because of you!”

“Yes, yes, but…when the others came along…I got harsher…” Scarecrow muttered, recalling his shift in personality. “I feel like when they entered our lives…I pushed you aside…I got prideful…”

Scarecrow took in a sharp breath as he recalled his past. When it was just him and Gabriel, he felt like he could be more open. He could be himself. But…when the others came into the picture…and there were more eyes on him…more egos to challenge…

“I never wanted to hurt you, Gabe…” Scarecrow said softly. “I didn’t realize how bad I got until…recently…”

“Crow…”

“I was selfish! I…I began thinking showing compassion was a weakness. I thought acting tough was the way to get respect. To make it. I was _wrong_ …”

“Crow come on…” Gabriel whispered, placing a hand on his friend’s knee.

“You…you’re my…” Scarecrow started, his tears returning as his voice broke. “You’re my best friend, Gabe…I’d probably be dead in some gutter if I hadn’t run into you…” He cried. He let out a sob when he felt Gabriel hold his hand.

“So, would I, I suppose.” Gabriel said with a smile. Scarecrow just looked at him through teary vision. Gabriel just held his hand tighter. “We saved each other.”

“But how cruel I got…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gabriel said flatly. “You forgave me for everything I’ve done, so…it seems only fair I forgive you for all you’ve done.” He said with a small smile, his eyes bright. “We both could stand to handle emotions better. We can do it together.”

“Gabe…I…I don’t…”

“If I may recall what you told me at the burning…” Gabriel said, a sly tone in his voice. Scarecrow just blinked as Gabriel smiled. “We’re family. Through anything.” He said gently. Scarecrow just stared at his friend as more tears slid down his face. He felt something tight wrap around his heart as he held his friend’s hand. He looked down as he let out a small laugh.

“Yeah…family. Through anything.” Scarecrow said softly, earning a bright smile from Gabriel. Gabriel let out a laugh and leaned forward, pulling Scarecrow into a tight hug. Scarecrow felt himself break as his emotions took over. He let out a sob as he clung to Gabriel as tight as he could, his body shaking as he cried.

“It’s alright, Crow…” Gabriel said gently. Scarecrow just clung to him tighter.

“I’m…I’m just so _sorry_ …” Scarecrow muttered through tears. Gabriel just let out a long sigh as he smiled.

“All is forgiven, Scarecrow _…I promise_ …” Gabriel whispered, closing his eyes. Scarecrow just shuddered in his grasp as he sobbed, his emotions finally letting go.

For a while, the two just remained in embrace in the dim room, illuminated by the small flickering candlelight. Once his energy was spent, Scarecrow pulled away slowly, wiping his tearstained eyes as he caught his breath.

“Th-thanks, Gabe…”

“Any time, my friend.” Gabriel replied, his voice soft. Scarecrow just nodded and stood on shaky legs as he got his bearings. He took a few steps towards the door before Gabriel called out to him.

“C-Crow…um…I know you…get annoyed when Enty does it, but…” Gabriel said, looking away as Scarecrow turned around. “But…when he has a nightmare, you know he likes to sleep in the same room as one of us…”

“I-I am aware…”

“Well…you said you had a nightmare…maybe…if you want, you can…well…you are welcome to stay in here for the night.” Gabriel said quietly, a warm smile on his face. “It always helps Enty, so maybe…it’ll help you too.”

Scarecrow just turned and stared at his friend. Gabriel…had no grudge. He had no lasting malice. His eyes were bright and he, once again, genuinely wanted to help Scarecrow.

Scarecrow turned around as he pondered the thought. He was about to take another step towards the door when he froze, the vision of his burning friend returning to his mind. Scarecrow shook his head and turned around.

“F-fine…but the others don’t find out…” He said, walking towards the bed. Gabriel just smiled brightly and slid over, giving Scarecrow room.

“Of course, Crow. It’s just for tonight…I think it’ll help…” Gabriel said, pulling the blanket up as he blew out the candle beside him. Scarecrow just climbed in the bed and faced away as the room was cast into darkness.

“Y-yeah…maybe…” He said, facing the wall. The two laid in silence for a few moments, the drifting gentle smell of the candle still lingering in the air.

“Crow?”

“Yeah, Gabe?”

“Thanks for giving me a world where I belong.” He said, his voice quiet. Scarecrow just stared into the darkness, lost in thought.

“N-no problem, Gabe…” He muttered, his mind reeling. After a few minutes, Scarecrow turned over. He saw Gabriel asleep on his back, his bandaged arm over the blanket as he slept peacefully. Scarecrow let out a breath and pulled the blanket up, leaning back into the pillow.

How familiar this was…

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the calming silence of the night ease his troubled mind. The two slept peacefully the rest of the night, with neither being awoken by nightmare nor guilt. They just slept calmly as the quiet night silently ticked away, the moonlight shining a dim blue glow into the quiet bedroom, casting gentle shadows on the floor as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO whipped out the zalgo for this one.
> 
> Creepeh chapter ;)
> 
> Return of best bros Crow n Gab. Love it. 
> 
> Hey look I 'killed' someone in canon again ;)


	19. Into the Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Elderane tell the others something they should know. The story comes to a close...

“Are you…certain they will understand?”

“Elderane, it’s…it’s the guys! They will, I’m sure…”

“A-alright then…”

Gabriel and Elderane were in Gabriel’s bedroom, the duo nervously pondering what to say to the others. They had to know about them. Gabriel knew they would support him, but…there was always doubt. Elderane was even more nervous.

“They will find out eventually, Elderane…” Gabriel muttered, pausing his pacing before the elf. Elderane just looked away.

“B-but what if they do not think it right…or…or what if…”

“Elderane…” Gabriel said calmly, stepping closer to the elf. “They are family. I trust them.” He said, taking Elderane’s hand in his own. The elf just looked at Gabriel’s reassuring eyes and sighed.

“V-very well…then I trust you…” He said with a nod. Gabriel smiled and took in a nervous breath, leading the duo to the door.

~

Scarecrow walked down the stairs and into the living room, pausing when he saw Aaron in the kitchen. He took in a nervous breath and walked forward, keeping his head low. He had been avoiding Aaron as much as possible the past few days, as his guilt of the situation and his actions still lingered.

Scarecrow sauntered ahead nervously, sliding into the kitchen. Aaron turned away from the coffee machine with a warm smile when he saw his friend.

“Scarecrow! Good morning! You alright?” He asked brightly, pouring the coffee into a mug. Scarecrow just sat at the table quietly, avoiding his gaze.

“Fine, Aaron…I’m fine…” He muttered. Scarecrow jumped slightly when Aaron appeared beside him and set the coffee mug before Scarecrow on the table. “Why…”

“You’re being hard on yourself, Crow…” Aaron said, sitting at the table beside Scarecrow. “I’m really not mad. No one is. Please…” He said, placing his hand over Scarecrow’s still slightly scarred hand. “Give yourself a break…you need it…” He said, sliding the coffee closer to Scarecrow who just looked up at him sadly.

“You…really aren’t mad?” Scarecrow asked nervously. Aaron just shook his head with a smile.

“The past is the past, Crow. Now come on, you look like you need the energy. Enty wanted to do a game night tonight, and I want you there…” He said, leaning back in his chair with a sly smile. “I am not losing to the elf again.”

Scarecrow just let out a laugh and smiled, pulling the hot mug closer. He took in a long breath and released it, finally easing his lasting worries. He took a drink from the coffee when Enty slid down the stairs and entered the kitchen, grabbing himself the cereal and bowl.

“Enty, you still down for tonight?” Aaron said. Enty just sat down beside him at the table and nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure am!”

“Maybe we should invite Jim one of these days…” Scarecrow said smugly, pondering the thought. Aaron just glared at him.

“He’d arrest you twenty minutes in. He already thinks we’re weird, I don’t want to scare him away for good…” Aaron said with a laugh.

“That’s his problem, not mine.” Scarecrow said, taking a drink from his coffee. The group looked up when they heard footsteps approach. Aaron watched in curiosity when Gabriel and Elderane slid into the kitchen, both obviously nervous.

“Hey guys, everything alright?” Aaron said, noticing their odd mannerisms. Gabriel just looked up and took in a breath.

“We…we have something to tell you all.” He said, looking away. Scarecrow just raised his eyebrow as he drank his coffee.

“Well…go ahead, then.” Aaron said, confused as he motioned for them to continue. He saw Gabriel and Elderane lock eyes and nod. Gabriel took in a slow breath.

“Elderane and I…love each other.” He said quickly, looking down. The table was silent a moment, causing Gabriel to look up. “Uhh…”

“We know.” All three at the table said at once, with Scarecrow not even looking up from his coffee. Elderane’s eyes widened as his mind reeled. He turned around and hid his face as Gabriel sputtered a moment.

“WH-WHAT? I-I don’t, h-how did you-”

“It’s pretty damn obvious, Gabe.” Scarecrow said flatly. “Like… _painfully_ obvious.”

“Agreed.” Aaron said with a nod, leaning back.

“B-but, but how?!”

“You have a special love!” Enty said brightly. “We could tell ever since we saw you together for the first time at Christmas.”

Gabriel’s mind was reeling as he felt hit face get hot. Elderane was still turned away, not daring face the others.

“B-but, I…we…we didn’t…” Gabriel stuttered, not sure what to say or think. He just stared in shock when he saw Scarecrow laughing as he drank his coffee.

“You don’t hide it well.” Aaron said flatly. “You hold hands like…everywhere.”

“Gabe, I hate to break it to yah but you two literally have shared a bed every time he visits.” Scarecrow said, causing Gabriel’s heart to skip.

“C-Crow! W-we…I-I…” Gabriel muttered. Elderane was still shaking slightly behind him.

“I-I’m…I _can’t…”_ Elderane rushed as he made for the door. Gabriel was still frozen as his mind reeled.

“Ah, Elderane, wait! We didn’t mean to offend you!” Aaron called, causing the now quite red Elderane to stop in the doorway.

“Yeah! We thought you knew you had the special love…” Enty said quietly, feeling a little guilty of their direct reaction.

“We support you guys, you know…” Scarecrow said quietly. Elderane turned slowly back around.

“R-really?” He said, his voice small. The table nodded.

“Of course! We always have!” Aaron said, easing some of Elderane’s worries. Gabriel was still flustered as he stood staring at the table.

“Y-you really…don’t mind?” Gabriel said, collecting his composure. Scarecrow shook his head.

“No, you idiots, y-you two would make a great couple…” He muttered softly as he pulled his mug up to his face. _“…lucky bastards…”_

“Wh-what?”

“Nothing! Nothing…” Scarecrow yelled, slamming his mug down. Gabriel just remained staring as Elderane stood by his side. Aaron let out a sigh and rose to his feet, walking over to the two.

“Gabe, sorry about the response, we thought you all knew ages ago…” He said quietly, a sympathetic look in his eyes. Gabriel just looked over and exchanged a glance with the still flustered Elderane.

“Y-yeah…ages…ago…” Gabriel muttered, edging closer to Elderane.

“Gabe…” Aaron said with a smile as he put his hands on their shoulders. “We support you guys, alright? We couldn’t be happier for you.” He finished proudly. Gabriel and Elderane looked over and saw Enty and Scarecrow nod as well with a smile.

“Th-thanks guys…” Gabriel said, some tears forming in his eyes. Aaron just smiled and motioned to the table.

“Come on, join us. We’re discussing game night.”

“Ah! I love game night!” Elderane said happily, sitting beside Gabriel at the table.

“We know you do, pointy. You win at like…everything.”

“You make it so _easy,_ Crow.” Elderane said slyly, meeting Scarecrow’s annoyed gaze.

“That a challenge, princey?” Scarecrow said, sliding is coffee away. Elderane just laughed.

“Crow, there is no challenge here.” He said, leaning back. Scarecrow just stared at him as anger built up in his chest.

“Alright, that’s it! You’re going down tonight, pretty-boy…” Scarecrow sneered, leaning over the table.

“That’s what you said the last few game nights, Crow…” Elderane laughed.

Gabriel just sat in silence as his friends bickered. He saw Enty happily eating his breakfast while Aaron worked on cleaning the kitchen. This was just how their life was. Chaotic but…it was home.

It was home. And they were a family.

Through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT.
> 
> Thanks for readin' lads ;)
> 
> Gabriel is gonna get a break from me, I promise.  
> ...  
> Someone else gets a turn...
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious...we have returned to Aaron's world and Gabriel's...wonder who's will be next...
> 
> I wonder...


End file.
